


RWBY: Visitor from the Unknown

by mister_bone_zone



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mister_bone_zone/pseuds/mister_bone_zone
Summary: The girls of team RWBY are tasked with finding a mysterious person who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere! How will this encounter change their lives? And more importantly, how will it change his?





	1. A chance first meeting

The winds of Vale lightly blow through the night, these winds haven't been calm as of late due to the increase of robberies and criminal activity from the white fang. But the disturbance on this night is not from them, but another. A dark clad figure jumps from rooftop to rooftop, light on his feet and making hardly any noise, occasionally stopping to look at the surrounding area. He steadily closes in on his target; a young looking boy with short messy brown hair, who is seen walking out of a door and locking it as he closes it in a back alley, he's holding a white fang mask, red markings across the white of it that strikes fear in both human and faunus alike, but the mysterious figure doesn't see this mask.

 

“Bingo” the mysterious person says to himself, holding up a picture of this individual he's stalking

 

“I'll find him, no matter what” he says as he stands up right

 

“This is my problem, and I'll take care of it myself....I don't need anyone's help”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

~Earlier~

 

A man sits in his office, he appears to be thinking to himself, as if pondering what move make in a game of chess, calculating what risks would be worth taking and what effects they would have. He knows that he must make a decision or else someone might end up getting hurt, or worse. The man sports an unzipped black suit over a butoned vest and green shirt with a cowl around his neck that has a small purple cross attached to it, matched by his dark green pants and black trouser shoes, with his tousled silver hair and light complexion gleaming from the mid-day sun. He fixes the small circular glasses that hide his small brown eyes, and gets up from his chair as he grabs his cane, and the coffee mug that no one has seen him without, this man is non other than the headmaster of Beacon academy; Professor Ozpin. He gazes out into the distance from the window behind his desk. He takes a sip of his beverage as he hears the elevator at the other end of the room ding, where a woman walks out, the clicking of her heals making her presence properly known.

 

“Professor Ozpin” the woman says, properly getting his attention.The woman dons a long sleeved, white business shirt that is complimented by her black business skirt, as well as a small black cape with a purple inside that flows behind her. Everything about this woman screams “business”, and the icing on the cake being her blonde hair that's tied up in a bun, but also dangling neatly around her face, this woman known as Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher of beacon that students have come to both respect, and fear. Ozpin turns to face her.

 

“Have you made a decision on what to do?” she politely asks, her tone lighter than what her assertive presence gives off. Ozpin sighs and starts walking towards the woman

 

“In all honesty Glynda, I'm not sure” he says with a slight grimace, clearly disappointed in himself. While known as quite the capable strategist, he just doesn't know what to do with this...complicated situation. Glynda is taken aback by his response

 

“What do you mean you don't know? Surely this boy can't be that much of a rogue element?” She says, clearly in disbelief of Ozpin's uncharacteristic hesitance

 

“There's just too much about him that we don't know about, anything that I try to dig up about him comes up blank, with information dating back to only as far as last week.” Ozpin explains, pacing around the room, and taking another sip of his drink

 

“It's as if he didn't even exist until then” he says, confusion clear on his face, something that Glynda isn't used to seeing on the headmaster

 

“Well there has to be something that you got from him when we talked to him those few days ago” Glynda exclaimes, trying to get Ozpin to realise just one thing. But alas, all Ozpin does is shake his head

 

“I'm afraid not Glynda, he flat out refused our assistance on what he was trying to do when we approached him.” Ozpin explained, Glynda remembers this encounter. She was honestly appalled at this mystery boy's attitude towards the both of them, especially to Ozpin. He then continues

 

“Whether that shows that he's an enemy or not is uncertain at this moment in time, but all we can do is try to reach out to him at least once more”

 

“But how will we do that?” Glynda asks. Ozpin takes another sip, and smirks

 

“I have some people in mind” he simply states

 

~1 Hour later~

 

4 Girls are seen walking along the grounds of Beacon, with their destination being the giant tower that houses Ozpin's office.

 

“What do you think Ozpin wants to talk to us about” a girl with shoulder length black hair with red tips asks the 3 other girls with her. She wears a black blouse, and skirt that has red trimmings at its bottom. She wears black leggings on her legs that are matched by her black and red boots. She also dons a cape around her shoulders that goes down to her thighs, and is held onto her by two silver crosses.

 

“Think we're in trouble? It was Goodwitch that asked us to go to Ozpin's office after all” the blonde girl jokingly asks, her hands resting behind her head as she walks, keeping her long flowing hair from swaying as freely as it does. She wears a brown jacket that's complimented by the orange scarf around her neck, she also wears black shorts that are held by a belt and has brown boots on her feet.

 

“I doubt that, if we were going to be punished then I'm pretty sure she'd be carrying it out herself” The girl who's wearing mostly black bluntly answers. Her black hair flowing down her back, which is paired with her neatly tied bow on her head. She has a white sleeveless shirt that seems to expose her midriff, but her black vest mostly covers it. She also has a rather short pair of shorts that are followed by black stockings that slowly go to purple in around her knees, with her feet covered by low heeled boots.

The final girl scoffs, her outfit being mostly white, including her hair, which throws off her symmetrical look as it is tied up into a neat side ponytail, with the scar over her left eye being the only other thing to throw off this symmetry. The only thing not actually white is her jacket, but one could easily mistake it for white as it's a very light shade of blue, but the inside of her jacket stands out with a tame red. The rest of her outfit, her skirt, boots and shirt are all white.

 

“Even if any of us were in trouble, it'd clearly be Ruby and Yang anyway” Ruby pouts while Yang raises an eyebrow in an unamused manner

 

“Hey, that's no fair Weiss” Ruby says as she throw her arms down in protest

 

“We hardly do anything” she continues as she pouts, Weiss simply rolls her eyes

 

“That's certainly not far from the truth” she says, making Ruby even more upset. Yang then chimes in

 

“Hey, you're not exactly perfect either Miss 'almost perfect attendance'” Yang mockingly points out. Weiss stomps her foot in annoyance

 

“Excuse you! The only reason I was late for those classes was because **someone** thought it would be funny to tamper with my alarm!” Weiss accusingly states towards Yang. Ruby then snickers at the memory of Weiss hastily making her way to class. Weiss then points at Ruby

 

“Quiet you!” Ruby then playfully sticks her tongue out at Weiss.

 

“Hey I did the same to Blake, you don't see her complaining” Yang says pointing towards Blake

 

“That's because I already got back at you by not letting you have any of the notes for the classes you were absent for that week” Blake bluntly states, although slightly smirking, much to Yangs chagrin.

 

Team RWBY finally makes their way to the elevator to Ozpin's office and make their way up. Thoughts swimming through the minds of all of them, wondering what their headmaster could possible be summoning them for. Ruby starts wondering of the possibility of a mission, and starts getting excited. Almost too excited at that, as she starts slightly bouncing up and down. Yang takes notes of this and places her hand on her younger sister's head to calm her down

“Hey now, simmer down there little sis” she playfully says, though Ruby's now lightly flailing her arms trying to get out of her sister's grasp. Blake and Weiss smile at this sisterly moment.

Soon enough, the elevator stops and they step out and make their way to Ozpin's desk, where the man himself is sitting as he sips his drink as the sun hits his back.

His fingers interlock as he rests his head on them, looking to the 4 young huntresses in training before him. He closes his eyes, knowing that this may be his only option for this matter. Before he starts to speak, Ruby speaks up

 

“Soooo...what did you need us for Professor Ozpin?” Weiss places her hands on her hips

 

“Ruby, don't be so impatient” she scolds. Ruby lightly chuckles and starts fidgeting with her fingers as she apologizes, realizing that she's being impatient

Ozpin straightens up and clears his throat, getting the girl's attention.

 

“There's a bit of a...delicate matter, that I am in need of your assistance with”

Hearing this makes the team listen intently

 

“There's an individual that the four of you must track down for me” Ozpin starts explaining

 

“And I want you to bring him here to Beacon”

Ruby's face lights up

 

“Does this mean that this is a mission you're giving us?” she exctidely asks. Ozpin can't help but smile at the young girl's enthusiasm about this

 

“I suppose you could consider it a mission, yes” he assure's Ruby. Hearing this, she can't help but let out a small squeal and lightly bobbing up and down. Yang and Blake each put a hand on her shoulders to keep her still. Weiss then turns to Ozpin

 

“Why are we bringing him to Beacon? Is he a new student or something?” she asks.

 

“That....remains to be seen” Ozpin says, being as cryptic as ever, something that the teachers, Glynda especially, has become used to over the years.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Blake asks, taking her hand of the now calm Ruby, curiosity piqued.

 

“Well to put it simply, we just don't know whether this individual can be considered an ally, or a potential threat” he explains, he takes out a picture and slides it across his desk to show the girls.

 

“We've seen him assist the local police in Vale, but our reports say that he only did it in exchange for information”

 

“Information about what?” Yang asks

 

“Not just what, but also whom” Ozpin corrects, now getting up from his chair and circling around to where the girls are

 

“We believe that most information he's looking for trying to find, or hunt down, a particular person, a certain individual that we also have our sights on, one who's been seen stealing and assaulting a number of people, and even took someone captive for a time. That is who he's inquiring about”

 

“Do you know why he's looking for this other person?” Weiss asks, he starts pacing across the room

 

“I cannot say for sure Miss Schnee, but there's reason to believe that he's trying to apprehend this individual, but at the same time it could be a front to ward off suspicion that the two may be working together, so whether he's looking for an ally or an enemy is yet to be seen. There's been reports of the two supposedly fighting at some points, but nothing has been confirmed, as the two of them seem to move primarily at night” he continues

 

“All we have to connect the two of them, is that we have no record of either of them at all, until about 9 days ago. Almost as if the two of them appeared from nowhere”

 

The girls look at the photo, it seems to be a boy in around their age in what looks almost like a black sneaking suit that's covered in what looks like some sort of armour, or plating of some kind, which looked almost mechanical. They can't see much else of his attire besides a simple belt that one would guess is used to hold possible weapons, and some compartments that seem to be attached to the outfit, possibly for some sort of storage. They also can't see his face, as his head is covered by a black helmet that seems to be attached to the suit, with what seems like a visor covering his face from his forehead to his nose, and the rest of his face covered by a mouth cover also attached to the suit.

 

Ruby then looks up from the photo and starts thinking

 

“But, what if he doesn't want to come here to Beacon? What do we do then?” she asks. Ozpin fixes his glasses

 

“If that is the case, then simply stall him for time in any way you can after letting me, or Miss Goodwitch know where he is located. We shall handle it from there.”

 

“What if simply saying 'no' isn't all he'll do? What if he tries to attack any of us?” Weiss asks

 

“If that does indeed happen, then you will all be allowed to defend yourself as you see fit. So long as you don't injure him too badly” Ozpin says. Yang then slams her fists together

 

“Whoever this guy is, he's no match for us anyway, it's 4 against 1” Ozpin then takes out his scroll, and starts typing something in it.

 

“In any case, I shall give you a list of possible locations he could be at based on our data gathered. Search in any way you can” the girls scrolls then vibrate and they take them out to look at the given information.

 

“Any further questions?” he asks. The girls all look to each other and shake their heads

 

“Very good, a bullhead is awaiting for you all at the docks, so make haste if you want to find him, girls” Ozpin says as he circles back to his chair, and with that the girls take their leave.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The ride to Vale was mostly a quiet one, mainly because the girls are thinking about how they are going to approach this, how to approach him, and what they should do if they actually find him. Weiss and Blake hope to try some diplomacy to try and convince him to come with them, hoping that it would reduce the risk of anyone getting hurt. And while Yang knows that avoiding a fight is the most ideal, she kind of wants to see what this guy can do, which makes her pumped in trying to find this guy. Ruby on the other hand isn't thinking about any of that, in her head is the image of that outfit he's wearing, how cool it looked and how it must have some sort of hidden weapon with how mechanical it looked, which lead her to wondering what kind of weapon he uses, the possibilities fill her to the brim with excitement.

 

After so long, the bullhead finally lands in Vale, and the girls get out with Ruby marching along in front happily, filled with excitement of completing what is essentially her first mission. She stops and spins on her heel to face her team mates.

 

“Alright team, what's the plan of attack?” she asks, truly taking to her role as leader.

 

“Well hopefully, the plan is to not need to attack in the first place” Blake says looking at her scroll

 

“Well if we split up, then we might find him more easily. If we find him then we can contact the others for back up” Weiss suggests, looking at her own scroll.

 

“Well I can search around down town, I know that place like the back of my hand” Yang nonchalantly says. The girls slightly worry why Yag would know down town so well like that, but that might help in locating their guy.

After deciding who else will go where, the girls then split up in start of their search.

It was still early in the day when they got to Vale, so they had plenty of time to go around to where you could be. They all looked closely at possible hiding places, asked local people and shopkeepers questions, but they couldn't find out anything useful. Not even the police had anything decent, only that this guy seemed to never stay in one place for too long.

It had just turned to dusk when Blake had finally run out of possible places to search. She leaned against a wall of a nearby building beside an alley, clearly tired from all the fruitless running about. She was wondering how one person could be so elusive, elusive even to Ozpin. Thinking of this led to her remembering her goal of finding Roman Torchwick, and how he seems to have members of the white fang forking for him. She knows that she has to find Roman by any means necessary, she has to find answers as to why the people she once allied with, people she called brothers and sisters, are working with a human like Roman. And finding him was the only way of finding out.

 

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard the closing of a metal door, which came from the alley next to the building she was standing against, she stood in a position to try and hide herself. She slowly moved against the wall and looked over the corner when she got to the end of it, and her yes widen in surprise, as she sees something she didn't think she'd encounter on this mission; a member of the white fang!

She keeps a close eye on the brown haired faunus boy as he hides his mask. He doesn't seem to have any visible animal features, so she figures that he may have something simple like claws or something similar. But her attention is quickly drawn away from the young faunus to something else, something above the two of them on top of one of the surrounding buldings, or rather, some _one_

Lo and behold, it was the person they were looking for. But he seemed to have his sights on this faunus, but why? Blake was about to call the others, but opted to wait and see what he'd do.

 

The boy stands at the lip of the building, staring at the unsuspecting faunus, as if he was about to pounce like a lion about to feast upon a gazelle. He takes a single step forward and off the roof of the building and simply lets himself fall, landing but a few feet from the faunus boy, startling him. The two simply stare at each other for only seconds, but the tension in the air makes it feel like hours to the boy, even for Blake, despite how far away she is.

The almost armour-clad boy takes a single step, further frightening the faunus, and Blake readying her weapon to cut in if she needs to. The faunus now with his back against the wall, breaks the silence

 

“Wh-who are you? And what do you want with me?” he said, trying to mask his fear. The mystery boy takes another few steps towards the faunus, making him even more nervous. He finally speaks;

 

“I've heard that you've given out some hefty information” he says, his voice gruff and dry sounding, as if he hasn't had anything to drink in quite a while.

 

“I want to know who you gave this information to” he states, clearly not wanting to mess around. But the faunus refuses to lose ground, he knows he may not be the most fearsome white fang member but he knows that he has value within the organisation, and knowing that he has something that this mysterious person wants, and calms down a little

 

“And why should I tell you?” he asks, straightening his posture to make him look more confident

 

“Information like that is valuable, what reason would I possibly have to give it to you?” he continues.

 

“Yes it's true, you don't have a reason to tell me” the mystery boy says, causing the faunus to adopt a cocky smirk, but that cockiness is short lived

 

“However I have no time to lose, so how about I give you a reason to tell me” before the faunus can ask what he means the mystery boy is now practically face to face with him, and now grabbing him by the collar with one hand

 

“Tell me who you gave the information to now, lest I lose my patience and start using more unsavoury methods” he says, his voice a tone deeper saying that last line. The faunus is terrified at this point, what reason would he have to fear some random guy in an alley? But something about him, something about the way he said that threat, it sounds like he may do good on that threat of his

 

“I-I don't know who he was alright!?” he blurted out, fear had overcome him and caused him to start talking

 

“He didn't give me a name or anything, a-all he wanted was information on the city! Hideouts, safe places from the police, secret caches, things like that! You gotta believe me!” the faunus shouted.

Blake could hardly stand what she was witnessing, sure he may be part of the white fang but that doesn't mean he deserves to be treated like this. And it's taking all of Blake's willpower to not cut in lest something happen because of that.

 

“Surely there's something else you're forgetting” the mystery boy said, impatience building. Meanwhile, Blake was typing a message on her scroll, likely to let her team, and Ozpin know that the boy they're looking for has been found, and where to find him.

 

“I swear, that's all”

 

“Is it really?” he felt the grip on his collar tighten, and looks to the side

 

“W-...well, there is something” he admits, and then looks back to the boy basically holding him captive, and he simply nods to tell him to continue

 

“The guy I gave the information to seemed to have weirdly low knowledge about the city, even moreso that someone who isn't a local.” He says

 

“And....well, he seemed to...I dunno, look at himself a lot. Like, even when we were talking he would be constantly looking in the nearest reflective surface and fix his hair...and he was shirtless for whatever reaso-” the faunus was interupted by being pushed into the wall

 

“Him! That's who I'm looking for” he shouts, the faunus now terrified

 

“Where is he!? Where did he go after you told him!?” he demanded

 

“I don't know, I swear, please don't hurt me!” the faunus was begging at this point, but before anything else could happen, a gunshot is heard. The two of them look to the other end of the alley where the sound came from, and see Blake standing there, smoke coming out of the barrel of her weapon in its pistol mode.

Taking advantage of the situation, the faunus managed to escape the clutches of his captor and starts running. The mystery boy starts to give chase, but Blake Blocks the way, her weapon now in its default mode in it's cleaver-like sheath. The two of them stare each other down, both unmoving, both refusing to give the other an inch. But Blake would be lying if she said she was completely calm. The bad taste in her mouth left by letting someone from the white fang, someone who could give her information on Roman, paired with what she was about to witness this boy do to that same person definitely has her on edge.

 

“Move” the boy demands. Blake points her weapon towards him

 

“I'm not letting you go anywhere, especially after seeing what you were doing to an innocent-” but before she could finish her sentence, the boy starts running towards her, and she takes stance. But instead of fighting, the boy veers off to the right and starts running along the wall, and over Blake. After he lands he continues running, with Blake following. The two are running at about the same pace, so it's difficult for Blake to close the gap between the two so she opts for a different approach. She unsheathes her weapon revealing the katana, and starts focusing her aura into both the sheath and blade, and shoots off two shockwaves parallel to eachother at the boy. He then looks back at the oncoming waves and dodges out of the way just before they hit him, and continues onward. But Blake isn't going to give up that easily, so she then makes a horizontal shockwave that's lower down to the ground in hopes that it'll at least trip him up. Unfortunately, he jumps over it and keeps going, much to Blake's annoyance. She then turns the blade into its pistol form, and starts shooting at him. He's only barely able to dodge the shots

 

“ _Rrrgh, bloody persistant!_ ” he thinks to himself

 

He looks to the side and sees the faunus boy he was questioning and then veers off into the street, and Blake follows suit. Before he can make any headway towards him, Blake readies to throw her weapon, firing it right as it leaves her grip to increase the velocity. It zooms right past the boy and lodges itself into a nearby wall, confusing him. Meanwhile Blake then pulls herself to her weapon using the ribbon attached to it, the boy completely unaware, and as she's speeding towards him she readies a kick. The boy then turns around, but is too late to react as Blake's foot connects to his face, or his visor at least, and knocks him flat onto the road he was running on. He quickly gets up and looks to where he saw the boy, only to realise that he's probably beyond finding how

 

“Dammit!” he says to himself, and then looks towards Blake

 

“Look, I don't know what you want with me but I have better things to be doing than fighting you just because I roughed up some random person you don't even know” he said, Blake's grip on her weapon tightens

 

“That doesn't matter, we were tasked with locating you and bringing you in, and we're prepared to do so by force if necessary” The boy just sighs, realising who probably sent her

 

“Look, I know whoever sent you is interested in-” But he interupts himself when he realises what she said

 

“Wait, did you say 'we'?” he asked, but before he could get an answer from the girl in front of him, he hears something coming from the left of him, a girl clad in almost all white being propelled by some sort of sigils on the ground with a rapier ready to jab at him. He only barely gets out of the way of getting skewered by the white haired girl that just entered the scene, and when he gets his bearings he then sees that she is now at the side of the girl he was just running from, both of them in fighting stance.

 

“Oh, well isn't this just bloody perfect?”

 

 

**Well that's chapter 1 down**

**And yes I know that the reader character _technically_ hasn't been revealed yet, though I'm sure you can take a guess as to who it actually is, but things will definitely pick up in the next chapter...I just hope I can do fight scenes any justice. And if you want a better idea of what the suit that the mystery boy is wearing, think Raiden's robot body in metal gear rising, but just a little less...machine-ey...I guess.**

**But hey, this is my first attempt at doing a reader insert so I'm sure some of you can cut me some slack.**

**Let me know what you think, comments, questions, advice etc. just let me know in the comment section.**

 


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter's kinda long

3 days earlier

“Well (y/n), you've gotten yourself into a right fuckin' mess” You say to yourself

You find yourself in an abandoned building, run down and falling apart. It'll do as a temporary place of respite. You had no idea where you were, or how you got there. Actually you knew exactly how you got there, you just wonder how you let it happen. But nevertheless, you won't let this deter you from your task.

You've yet to get any decent, or rather, any sleep at all since you've arrived here. Any attempt at it simply led to impending sneak attacks so you decided to forgo sleep entirely, and it's really starting to effect you. Paired with the minimal amount of nourishment, you're really finding it difficult to even carry on. Granted, you've gotten some from the local police force as a small token of appreciation for helping them, but you were too focused on your objective to take anything more than small amounts. You have no money on you so you can't even get any more food or drink than that, but even if you did you doubt the people here would accept your currency in the first place. Admittedly you've gone through much worse before, but with how crippling the effects of being thrown into another world for someone like you are, you're really starting to doubt if you're really gonna get through this.  
But your train of thought is interupted by the sound of footsteps. And not just one set, but two . You immediately go on the defensive, preparing for another fight. You turn around, hands on your back-up weapons, and see two people; a man with silver hair and small looking glasses who is wielding a cane, and a woman with blonde hair in a bun who looks to be all business who's holding some sort of riding crop. You're not sure if these people are friendly or not, but you can never be too sure, so you speak first.

“Who are you? And how did you find me here?” You say to the duo before you, the two of them stop in their tracks as you say this. The man fixes his glasses before he offers his response.

“You have no need to be weary of us, you can consider us friends” the man says with a calm tone, clearly meaning not to appear hostile in any way. But regardless, you stay on the defensive

“A likely proposal, but that hardly proves anything about you not being a potential enemy. Now tell me what the hell you two are doing here, now.” you say with a more threatening tone. You notice the blonde furrow her brow at your attitude, but the man simply nods.

“That's true, but I assure you that we have no ill-intent; we've simply come to you for some questions is all” he replied, with not a hint of hesitation or fear in his voice. You stay silent for a few moments, and nod back to him and lower your defensive stance.

“So what do you want to ask me?” you ask

“We simply want to know what a young man such as yourself is doing helping the city's police, and running across the rooftops in the cover of night” the man states, much to your surprise; as you remember requesting that those police you helped would keep quiet about your assistance for them

“And how exactly did you learn of my late night activities?” you ask. This time, the woman speaks up,

“Things such as this are not something that go unnoticed by us young man, even if you did your best to cover your tracks we would've found out eventually” she states in a matter of fact like manner, and the man takes it from there

“And what we want to know, is what exactly it is you're trying to do”

You're definitely put on the spot here, this task of yours is too important to let unknowns in on. And even then, you're not sure if these people would even be of any help, especially for what you're trying to do, and how dangerous it is.

“I...can't say, I'm afraid” you say with hesitance, the man raises an eyebrow

“And why might that be, if you don't mind me asking?” he inquires. You're really glad you're face is covered by this visor, otherwise he might end up getting the better of you.

“The mission I've been given is too dangerous to let unknown parties interfere” you state, surprising the two of them. Unknown parties? Is this boy part of an organisation or group that these two are unaware of? The man then holds his hands behind his back, and looks directly towards you

“Young man” he starts

“Do you know who I am?” he asks you. The woman remembers this question clearly, specifically from the night a certain silver eyed girl was admitted into their acadamy, and at this point she's fearing that she's going to witness a repeat of that night. But the boy seems unfazed by this question and simply shrugs his shoulders

“Uuh...no, not really” you mundanely state, causing the duo, the woman more so, to go wide-eyed. You continue

“And to be honest, I don't really care” these words now infuriating the woman before you

“How dare you! You should show some respect for-” she is about to point her riding crop at you, but the man puts his hand in front of her before she can

“Glynda please, there's no need for that” he says to the woman you now know as Glynda. 

“B-but Professor Ozpin-” she tries to argue, but she sees the look on his face, he knows for definite that this is going to require a different approach, and she hates to admit it but she knows that too.

“So this guy's a professor eh?” you think to yourself, but you're quickly taken from your thoughts by this Ozpin fellow once again

“Well regardless of your knowledge on who I am, I can promise that whatever it is you're trying to accomplish or looking for is something that we can assist you with” he says, clearly trying to win you over. But you're not buying into it, this mission is too dangerous to let anyone else get involved

“I'm sorry, but no” you bluntly state, confusing the two. No? Why would someone refuse help that's being offered to them right then and there. And they know you need it, they can tell just from your tone of voice that you're running yourself ragged from whatever it is you're doing.

“Excuse me?” Ozpin asks, now at a loss for words

“I said no, what I'm doing is too high risk for you, or whoever you can send to help me” you say, Glynda now interjects

“Look, clearly you're underestimating what we-” But you interrupt her, taking a few steps towards the two, clearly aggravated 

“No, you're the ones who are underestimating what I'm going up against here!” you shout

“I don't give a god fucking damn what your people are capable of, but if you send them out against what I'm going up against, then they're just going to throw their lives away!” you continue, Glynda now fully angered at both your disrespect, and now your vulgar language, but Ozpin remains unfazed, taking in every word

“So listen and listen good; I'm taking care of this by myself, 'cause I'm the only one who can! So you can take your help and shove it up your-” You're interrupted once again by Glynda

“That is enough! Clearly you have your reasons to deny out assistance, but that is no excuse for-”

“No, that's quite alright” Ozpin interjects, making Glynda look towards him. He only gives a simple nod to her, making Glynda back down, albeit with hesitance. He looks back to you.

“We won't hound you any further, but that doesn't mean we won't be keeping an eye on you, remember that” Ozpin states. You turn away from them and turn to a nearby window

“Yeah whatever” you say dismissively.

You then walk to the window, place your foot on the wrecked windowsill and hoist yourself into the window's broken frame. You look out for a few seconds before jumping out, and onto the nearest rooftop. Ozpin and Glynda look out said window, and follow your movements until you're out of sight. The two look to each other, they know they can't let you roam free forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present day

And here you stand; so close to finding your objective only to be thwarted by some girl more than likely sent after you, and her new cohort who nearly skewered you. And you can take a guess as to who may very well have sent them. You can't afford to waste too much time here, but it seems that you have no choice but to fight your way out of this mess. You reach behind you and unsheathe two knives, two standard issue combat knives, with 10 inch long blades, and 3 inches in width, the black colour reflecting the lights of the city in these hours of night. These aren't normally your weapons of choice, but you have little choice in using these at the moment.

“I got here as soon as I could, Ruby and Yang should be here soon enough” Weiss says, Blake simply nods. Weiss then looks to you, your weapons in hand, you taking a defensive stance with them being held in a reverse grip

“I take it that diplomacy didn't work with this guy?” she asks

“Yeah...something like that” Blake says, but the scowl on her face says something different, Weiss takes a guess that this guy did something to anger Blake, so clearly this guy must mean business.  
You start strafing to the left, and in turn Weiss and Blake start to Strafe to the right, you and them going in a circle, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Weiss starts making a motion, making think that she'll be the one to attack first, but you notice a sigil underneath Blake; you think it looked identical to the one that the rapier user used to enter this battle. And as soon as you notice this, Blake then launches towards you, swinging her sheath in a downward arc, but you parry it with your right knife, Weiss then uses this as an opportunity to flank you from the right and attempts to stab at you, you quickly spin leftwards you use the flat end of your knife to block it. Blake then goes to rush at you again, you jump back to dodge her sword, but Blake then morphs it into gambol shroud's pistol mode and starts shooting, and you deflect the bullets without fail. Weiss then spins the cylinder on Myrtenaster with it ending on the red vial of dust, and then slashes in your direction sending a line of fire your way. You notice this and barely manage to get out of the way but you drop one of your knives, leaving you keeping yourself up with one foot, and panting.

Blake and Weiss slowly approach you, you're clearly not in the best shape to be fighting anyone, much less two huntresses in training, but still they keep their guard up.

“If you come peacefully, then we can make sure you're properly taken care of” Blake offers, trying to keep true on her order to not rough you up too much. You then mumble something as you try to hoist yourself up, but neither could hear what you said.

“Come again?” Weiss asks

“I said” you say, clenching your fist

“I'M NOT, GOING ANYWHERE!” you yell, then rushing at Weiss delivering an uppercut straight to her chin before she can retaliate, sending her flying backwards. Before Blake can offer a counter attack of her own, you spin around again and slash her diagonally, sending her a few feet. But something seems off to you; yes you tried to slice her but she seems....fine? You know the shard end made contact with her, but not even her clothing is damaged. And the other girl seems to have recovered from that uppercut rather quickly.

“This...might be bad” you think to yourself, but you quickly go back and retrieve your other knife, and turn to them again. Blake, being the one closer to you runs to you first, she slices at you with her sheath and sword and you block her in turn. Blake spins to try and roundhouse kick you in the chest, but you block with your arms in a cross motion. Weiss then goes to slash at you but you quickly block it and deliver your own roundhouse kick to Weiss' stomach, and then turn back and jump towards Blake with both knives above your head and drive them downward on her, but she blocks them Gambol shroud, but is driven to her knees as she tries to keep the knives from making contact with her. Weiss gets up and spins Myrtenaster cylinder again and stops at the white dust, and creates a tornado of wind from the tip of the blade that hits you and knocks you about 5 meters away off your feet. As you try to get up Blake then rushes you again, but right before Blake gets to you she jumps but leaves a clone in her place. The clone then phases through you which knocks you off balance. Right before Blake lands behind you she goes to make a diagonal slash at you with both the sheath and sword, and Weiss goes to stab at your gut. Blake manages to hit you first, and then half a second later, Weiss does too. But the result isn't what they expect. You drop your weapons as you shriek in pain, Weiss' eyes widen in shock at what she's just done, usually when she stabs someone with her weapon their aura just simply absorbs the blow, but here she is with Myrtenaster now lodged in your abdomen, blood flowing onto her blade. Blake sees Weiss' face for a moment, and then at your back and gasps at what she sees; your suit now has two long diagonal cuts, and under that are two gashes on your back. She then looks down at her weapons to see your blood dripping down their edges. You spit up some blood, some of which leaks from the mask that covers your mouth, which the girls see. They're both speechless, they figured with the way you were moving that you at least had some aura left to tank some hits, but clearly they were wrong. They were to make sure that not too much harm came to you, and they failed, with them being the cause of your injuries. And Blake feels much worse about this, she left the white fang to keep herself from shedding anymore blood, and yet she can't seem to escape even that.

“Hhhhrrnnng!” you grunt, taking the girls out of their trance. You then wind your head back and deliver a massive headbutt right to Weiss' forehead, sending her away, but her weapon is still lodged in your gut. You then quickly turn back to Blake and make quick jabs at her which she quickly dodges, but you then make a quick uppercut which she doesn't dodge in time, and follow up with three punches to her gut, and then a swift kick to her right leg, sending her to her knee. You then deliver a hay maker to Blake's face and send her flying, right as Weiss gets up. You then look down at the rapier in your gut, and then take it out as you grunt in pain, and then throw it back to its owner's feet. Weiss is hesitant to pick it up, as it is now stained with the blood of someone she was supposed to bring in. But seeing him retrieve his weapons and get into an offensive stance makes her realise that he's not giving up despite his wounds.  
Blake manages to get up again but she doesn't know what to do next, the two of them just injured someone completely out of aura but he's still ready to keep going like nothing happened. You look between both girls and notice that they look different now; like they don't want to fight anymore, yet just a second ago they were ready to damn near tear you apart! What changed? Had these girls never shed someone else's blood before? Were you the first one that they injured in such a way?  
But you think that you can use this to your advantage.

“This was all well and fun girls, but I don't have anymore time to waste so if you'll excuse me-” you go to leave, but they regroup in front of you, but the looks on their faces aren't ones of confidence, but ones of uncertainty. You sigh

“Look, clearly you two aren't in the right mind set to fight so how about-” But the girls aren't focused on you, their gazes are locked on a yellow blur they recognise as their team mate; Yang, that just came from the street corner and is now leaping towards you looking to punch your head in. You turn to look at what has their attention, and realise you need to dodge, quick, so you quickly side-step to the right as the blonde girl smashes the ground you were standing on, but she's quick to follow up; too quick for you to block as she delivers a straight punch right to your chest.

“GAH!” you grunt as you're sent about a meter away

You pant as you look up at who just punched you, but you notice in the distance a girl in black and red with what looks like a rifle as she starts shooting at you. But this time you're quick to deflect the barrage of bullets she shoots at you until her magazine runs empty.

“Sorry we're late, hope you two didn't have too much fun without us” Yang said with her fists raised, she turns to Blake and Yang, but her bravado filled smile quickly fades as she sees the looks on their faces.

“Hey, are you two alright?” she asks. Their leader then quickly regroups with them

“Alright, let's take this guy down and take him to-” Ruby is about to transform crescent rose into its scythe form, but stops when she notices something about you; something dripping from your mouth cover , stomach, and back

“Wait...is something dripping off of him?” she asks, Yang squints and notices it too

“Yeah I see it too, it almost looks like...” her eyes widen

“Blood?” Ruby then sees the stab wound in your gut, she's in utter disbelief, the only people that she saw with him were Weiss and Blake, but there's no way that they could've done something like this to you, right?

“Y-you guys weren't the ones who did that to him right?” she asks as she turns to Weiss and Blake, but they turn away, unable to look their leader in the eye. Yang is about to try and comfort her sister, but remembers what they have to do

“We can talk about this later, but right now we gotta focus on this guy here” she says as she readies Ember Celica. Ruby readies herself, but keeps Crescent Rose in it's sniper mode to provide covering fire. Weiss and Blake look to each other, and exchange nods in understanding as they take position by their team mates.

“How did things get like this?” you think, then shake your head

“Well no matter, I've faced worse odds before” you then start sprinting towards the team, but before you can make it to them, yet another person appears and swings at you with a straight sword that looks like the blade is attacked to the barrel of a revolver, but you catch the blade with your knives

“Me and my big fucking mouth” you curse to yourself

You then push them back and get a good look at them.  
It appears to be a woman, with long light blue coloured hair that's tied into a loose ponytail, she wears what seems to be a dark blue waistcoat with a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath, paired with dark blue dress pants and black high-heels on her feet. She stares you down with fierce eyes that are a darker blue than her hair but contrasts well with her bright skin tone, and dons a cocky smile that just screams “I'm about to beat you down”. Your chances of success seem to be dwindling by the second, but surely it can't get any worse

“Yo Peri!”

Aaaand you thought too soon

“I thought we agreed to surprise him all at once, but here you are trying to hog all the glory, again!” this time the voice came from a male, who put emphasis on that last word, suggesting this girl you now know as Peri. He emerges from a nearby alley. He has short, dark green hair with an undercut, with matching but brighter green eyes that contrast his dark skin. He dons a short sleeved green t-shirt, with a red sleeveless jacket over it. He has blue denim jeans on his legs, topped off with simple brown boots. His weapon seems to be a battle-axe from what you can see.

“Oh don't be such a baby Hunter, you know as well as I do that the quick are first to get the glory” Peri smugly states. Hunter simply rolls his eyes

“Yeah whatever” but the newcomers attention is drawn to team RWBY, specifically their leader

“Hey wait! Who are you guys?” she says, practically waving her free arm

Peri moves a stray strand of hair out of her face and smiles

“Well we saw this little tussle of yours” she then turns to you

“And figured we'd offer a little help” but her smile is shot down when Hunter interjects

“Pfft, please, you just wanted in on the fight” he says with his own smugness

“Quiet you” Peri simply states, unamused by this callout from her team mate. But her smile is quickly back as she looks back to you

“Alright buddy, let's see what you're- wait where'd he go?”

“YYAAAAAH” you shout as you leap towards Peri and slash downward, knocking her balance off

“Hey, cheap move!” she shouts, but you don't care. You go for a quick flurry of slices; left, right, left,right, but Peri blocks and parries each one with quickness, and elegance. Before you can wind up another attack, Hunter then goes for his own leaping attack, but you catch his battle axe with your knives, and as he goes to push the weight of his axe into you, Peri then readies her own weapon. But you manage to lead the axe away from you, and trip Hunter as you do, making him fall on top of Peri in the process

“Hey, watch it you clumsy bonehead” she shouts at him.

You look towards the other girls, they're unsure of what to do, do they help? Do they say not to attack him? It's a dilemma that's keeping them still, but you can use this moment to get away. But when you look back to the two you fell, they're gone. You hear the two of them from either side of you, you ready your weapons to block, but seemingly out of nowhere, an arrow comes from another alley, and skewers your right hand, 'causing you to drop one of your knives. The shock from this happening keeps you from using the other one to block, and the two attackers hit you, a horizontal slash across your clavicle from Peri's sword, and a vertical cut down your right side from Hunter's axe, blood splattering onto the ground as their weapons go through your suit and skin

“AUUUGH” you shout in pain, that definitely hurt more than the last blows. But everyone else is complete shock, witnessing someone getting injured in such a way. This is definitely a new sight for these students. Yang has a hand on Ruby's shoulder, her leader is just completely panicking right now and doesn't know what to do, this is her first mission and it's completely going wrong. Weiss is in a similar state, hand covering her mouth. This certainly isn't the first time she's seen blood, but to be part of the cause of it makes her feel nauseous. Blake is just completely still, unmoving, with her gaze fixated on you.  
Peri and Hunter are no better, as they eye the blood, your blood dripping down their weapons. Peri's hand is covering her mouth as she stares at her sword. Hunter just looks to her

“Th-this guy...is fighting but he has no aura left? What the hell!?” he says, but Peri offers no response, but she does see movement coming from the alley where that arrow came from, and out emerges another girl whos weilding a crossbow and seems to be ready to fire at you again, but doesn't seem to realise what's going on. She wears a light brown tunic that has paudrons on both shoulders for the added protection, and black pants with leg gaurds on them with basic sneakers on her feet. Her bright blue eyes locked into the sights of her weapon, and long brown hair behind her ears she takes aim again, only to see Peri get in front of you

“Sienna, wait!” she bellows, much to the surprise of her team mate

“Peri, what the hell are you doing, I could've hit.....you?” she scolded her team mate, but trailed off when she finally noticed the state you were in, the cuts on you, the arrow through your hand, the blood on her team mates weapons.

“Oh my god, what is all this?” she asks

“I-I...I don't know! He- he seemed fine but, his aura and, and we just-” Peri was in full panic mode, something that doesn't happen that often. But this is all interupted by a noise, they look to the source to see it's from you. It sounds like your growling, with anger clearly radiating from it. It almost seems like you're about to go into some sort of frenzie. But the team of 3 and team RWBY position themselves closer to, and around you.

“Seven” you say, everyone starts to exchange looks

“This makes seven people I gotta fight through now....what a pain”

Everyone is in disbelief, you have what amounts to two holes in you, and pretty bad cuts that are still dripping, and to what they understand no more aura at all, and you still plan on fighting?

“Fight? Look at yourself!” Blake suddenly shouts, everyone, including you, turning to her. Ruby then nods and looks back to you

“She's right, you're too injured to keep fighting like this. Please stop, we can get you someone to patch you up before we take you to who sent us” she pleads

You simply stare at her and keep breathing heavily, and then look at your hand. The arrow is definitely stuck in there, and you're not going to be able to hold a second knife with that in the way. So you simply break the arrow by closing your hand into a fist, and then simply grab your knife off the ground again.

“I said it once to your two friends, and I'll say it again; I'm not going anywhere” you say, venom lacing your words. Everyone else is just confused as to why someone in your condition would resist so much. What could possibly force you to go to such lengths?

“Alright, clearly this guy's crazy from blood loss” Hunter starts, and then turns to Sienna on his right, who's weapon is now transformed into its spear mode

“You got any ideas leader?” he asks, but before a reply is made, you rush towards Hunter and X slash at him with both knives

“WOAH” he bellows

Taking advantage of this surprise, you then push kick Hunter in the abdomen and send him on his back, and then spin right to make a diagonal slash at Sienna, knocking her back a couple of feet. You go to slash again, but Peri blocks it and parries. She's nervous, she's too used to the tournament style used for sparring matches to know what to do in this situation. Sure she loves a good fight, but she's never shed blood before. You lunge at her with the left knife and she blocks, but you use the right one to stab at her chest, landing a blow on her. You then sweep her leg and trip her, and then elbow drop her in the face. Right as you get up, Yang is gunning for you with a punch ready to go. You dodge to the right and block a slash from Weiss, and spin backwards to block another cross slash from Blake, but their attacks feel...lighter?

They clearly don't want to hurt you, that much is made clear. But it leaves you at the advantage now, especially with you learning that you can slash at these people without actually cutting them thanks to whatever it is that's protecting them from harm. Ruby is just to the sides looking down the scope of crescent rose's sniper form, it's all she can do because she doesn't think that a giant scythe would be any good for fighting someone with no aura left.

Yang goes for a hay maker from behind, but you duck and deliver a reverse roundhouse kick to her chest and use the momentum to slash at Blake again, making her jump back. Sienna is back up and keeps a safe distance as she jabs at you with her spear, while Weiss goes for her own jabs with her weapon. You're now locked in this position, blocking, parrying and spinning to not get hit by these jabs in an almost rhythmic fashion. Weiss then backs off and Yang goes to grab you this time, Hunter now by Sienna's side. Yang has both arms around you, and doesn't show any sign of letting go, so you try to elbow her in the ribs a few times, but she isn't giving an inch, and Hunter's now closing the distance. You deliver an extra hard blow to Yang's ribs and she finally loosens her grip, so you grab her arm and flip her over your shoulder and at Hunter, knocking him to the ground. But he loses his grip on his axe and it flies off and catches his leader's leg, making her fall to one knee, causing her to accidentally hit the button on her weapon, making the spear head launch out towards you and nailing you right in the left shoulder. You grunt in pain, but you're not going to let up

“N-no!” Sienna shouts, now mentally hitting herself for being the cause of yet another of your injuries.

You steady yourself again, and look around you to analyse the situation, Sienna, Hunter, and Yang in front of you, Peri and Blake to your left, and Weiss to your right with Ruby still at the sidelines, nervously clutching her weapon. 

“This is gonna be a long one” you think, and you go to rush at one of the people in front of you again, they then take defensive stances, but you're stopped in your tracks as a new voice rings out

“My my, you've certainly gotten yourself in quite the bind haven't you (y/n)?”

Everyone looks around to find the source of this new voice, one filled with extreme cockiness and smug that's enough to make you want to vomit in disgust. They look to the direction behind you, and see a man sitting on top of a nearby parked truck. He then stands up, everyone seeing his features more clearly now, his long face that supports his long and pointed nose, the clean cut stubble on his cleft chin, and dirty blonde hair that goes down to his lower rib level. He also seems to be only wearing pants and shoes, showing off his toned torso to the world.  
Everyone is concerned, is this a new person they're going to have to fight in tandem with you? Are you two in cahoots? Blake looks towards you but you seem frozen, you haven't moved at all since you were stopped by this new man's voice. But she then sees you twitch, and slowly turn to face him.

“You....I finally found you” you say, your tone completely different now, completely filled with rage and disgust. The new mystery man then steps off the truck and chuckles

“Oh come now, is that any way to speak to an old friend?” he asks in a mocking tone, but all you do is rush him and yell, speeding past and pushing any people in your way. You try to slash him but he nonchalantly steps out of the way, causing you to tear through the front of the truck.

“Oh dear, no respect for other's property, tsk tsk” he mocks, clearly trying to make you angry. Unfortunately, it's working. You try to stab at him, he dodges, you try again, same result. He then raises his left hand, the back of it facing you

“Clearly I need to teach you some proper manners, and no better person to do that than me” he says as he connects a powerful backhand to your face, knocking you back. But you gain your footing back, and unleash a flurry of slashes at him, diagonal, horizontal, vertical, from almost every direction you try and hit him, but he flawlessly dodges every one. He then grabs your arm and spins you around, clearly to mock you, but you use that momentum to try and get a sneak attack on him, and you connect...or so you think. Your knives were blocked by what looked like tendrils, a dull dark pink colour that are fleshy but extremely tough, protruding from this man's back one from each side of his lower back, the hunter and huntresses in training looking in horror. Just what is this man? And why is this boy they now know as (y/n) trying so hard to attack him. Another tendril appears in front of your face as you commit to this power struggle with the other two, and it flicks the side of your head, knocking you to the others. Peri helps you up to your feet, with your arm over her shoulder.

“Who is that guy? And what is that?” Ruby asks, clearly disturbed by what she's witnessing. You simply stare at him, rage building up making your blood boil. But you calm yourself down just enough to explain the situation

“Well we're knee deep in this mess already” you say to yourself, taking your arm off of Peri's shoulder

“His name is Damien Pierce, and I've been tasked with hunting him down and capturing him” you explain

“Hunting him down? For what? What did he do?” Weiss inquires

“Heh, more like what hasn't he done” you half joke

“He's wanted all over for larceny, assault, murders, torture, rape” you list off, the other now clearly disgusted with this man

“You forgot escaping from police custody, which honestly is my favourite one, the looks of surprise when I escape their grasp are absolutely priceless” Damien says and starts laughing, clearly not caring how terrible these acts he committed are

“And above all else, he's a self absorbed, narcissistic, sociopathic sicko who's more concerned with his damn looks more than anything else” you finish, everyone then looks back to him as he's checking his reflection in the side mirror of the truck you slashed, he notices the staring and shrugs

“A man's gotta look his best, my boy” he says in an almost uncomfortably casual tone

“Well you're gonna have all the time in the world to focus on your looks when we make sure you're locked up for good” you say, pointing one of your knives at him. But Damien just smiles, that toothy grin that he flashes that does nothing but make your blood boil.

You go to sprint at him, but after the first few steps you notices 3 blurs go past you, those being of Peri, Yang, and Weiss

“No!” you reach out, but you can barely do anything to stop them. Peri goes for an upward slash but it's blocked by a tendril that appears from seemingly nowhere, she goes for more strikes, but all blocked. Weiss is met with the same troubles, she tries to dance through the defenses of these tendrils but she can't make a dent. Yang tries to jab at his face, but he swerves effortlessly out of the way. Weiss tries to go for a stab, but her weapon is grabbed and she's tossed to the side, Yang gets kicked in the gut and sent flying, and Peri is now in front of the truck as well, Damien now smiling devilishly. He goes to redirect the other two tendrils to have all 4 of them crush her into the truck, but before she notices you rush towards him and jump, going for a drop kick. He has no choice but to redirect the two tendrils again to block you, but you put as much force as you can into the kick to knock them into Damien and knock him off balance. But the other tendrils are still on their way to hit Peri, she finally notices and gasps, after landing you then rish towards her and tackle her to the ground. The tendrils totally smashing the truck, and pretty much launching its engine out and onto the street. Everyone is completely shocked by this, Peri especially; if you didn't save her from that, then who knows what would've happened, regardless of her aura.

You, Peri, Yang and Weiss back away from him, you know right next to the engine. Everyone else readies their weapons for an impending fight.

“Alright, clearly this guy's not one to mess around, anyone got a plan?” Hunter asks

“Not at the moment, but of we work together we can-” Sienna tries to suggest a plan of action, but you interrupt her

“No” Everyone then stares at you in shock

“No? What do you mean no?” Ruby asks, lowering her weapon

“Yeah seriously, we outnumber this guy 8 to 1!” Yang practically shouts

“And you're hardly in any condition to fight this guy alone!” Blake says, concern lacing her voice, almost more so than everyone else. You shake your head

“You all don't know what he's capable of, I do. Which is why I'm the only one fit to take him down” you say with an adamant tone, Weiss then walks into your view

“No, I don't think so, if you think for one second that we're going to let you take on this...thing-” she points to Damien, her other hand resting on her hip

“Oh madam, you wound me” he says dramatically, the back of his hand on his forehead. Weiss' finger is now pointed at you

“-all by yourself just because you say it's too dangerous, then you have certainly lost it mister” you move her hand out of your face

“It seems that you need a demonstration for me to prove my point” you say, taking a few steps to the side, the engine now right in front of you. Everyone's focusing entirely on you, wondering what you could possibly show them at a time like this. You then wind up a kick, leg high in the air, the side of your foot makes contact with the metal of the engine, and is now flying towards Damien, much to everyone's surprise, but that surprise will only increase momentarily.

Damien simply smirks as 4 tendrils come out of his back, all grouped up and close together as they dart towards the oncoming engine, piercing it.

“B-big deal, not like our weapon's can't do something like that” Hunter bluffs, clearly putting forth bravado to not seem scared. That act immediately dies down, as soon as he says that, the tendrils start to separate from each other, while still within the engine, and just like that they pull apart the engine into pieces like it was made of wet paper. Everyone's mouth is agape in horror now, you then step forward again

“Do you see now? That's why it's foolish for any of you to stand against him” you state, you then start walking towards him.

“W-wait, hold on” Peri says, but you start sprinting to him yet again with your goal clear in mind; Take. Him. Down!

No one can believe this, there's just no way you can take this guy yourself. Everyone's wondering what they should do, should they help you? But you don't seem to be in the most stable state of mind, would you turn on them if they intervened?  
Yang clenches her fist and steps forward.

“You know what, screw what he says! Who the hell's he to say that we're not able to take this guy down?” she says, punching her fists together. Peri steps up beside her, her confidence somewhat back

“Can't let him take all the glory, can we?” she says, spinning the cylinder of the revolver grip of her sword. Sienna has her weapon in its crossbow mode again, she steps up with Ruby

“We'll provide covering fire if things get hairy” Sienna says, Ruby turns to Weiss and Blake

“You two be prepared to charge in too” she says, the two nod in response. Sienna then turns to Hunter

“You be prepared to do the same, got it?” smile now on her face, Hunter can't help but smile in turn

“You know it” he says, resting his battle axe on his shoulder

All the while this is happening, you're simply just trying to hit this son of a bitch, but he's just toying with you; every one of your slashes and stabs are met with just the bare minimum of resistance. He knows that you're running on fumes at this point, you know it too; you've done nothing but fight and search for the past 9 days, and with no sleep and the bare minimum of sustenance, you can't last much longer, but you have to keep going, you must!

But these thoughts are interupted as Peri and Yang zoom past you again, Yang barely missing Damien's head with a punch and sliding on her heels behind him, and Peri's sword clashing with the tendrils

“Well now, almost caught me by surprise there” he mocks. Yang simply shoots out a shell at him, he simply raises a brow as he brings up two tendrils in an X shape to block it, 'causing smoke to cloud his vision of her. But Yang instead uses this cover to get behind the truck. Peri continues to slash at the tendrils she's dealing with, a flurry of slashes that she refuses to let up on. Damien is too pre-occupied with keeping an eye on you to notice Yang now on top of the truck, she then launches herself off of it and goes for another punch, but a tendril catches her wrist before she can connect, and simply tosses her back to the others. The other tendrils keeping Peri occupied now covering and circling her sword's blade. Damien simply laughs and clasps his hands together

“Well this is certainly entertaining, and I would love to see what the rest of you can do, truly I would, but I mustn't be kept here too long, places to go, people to see and all that. So-” he then turns to look at Peri, expecting to see the terror on her face again, but his smirk shrinks as he sees Peri's own smirk, the tip of her Blade not covered by his tendrils, her finger on the trigger of her handle.

-click-  
-BOOM-

A single gunshot from Peri's sword, the tendrils no longer covering it, so she steps back. But she didn't hit her mark, but only grazed his hair, separating a small sliver of it from the rest. He didn't fully register it until he sees it float to the ground, his face now contorting from his usual cocky smile into one of deep anger. Peri is just simply confused, but Ruby knows what this is. If she guesses right, this guy's just like Yang when it comes to his hair, but this guy looks different than how Yang does in a similar situation, while Yang's anger is more wild when her hair is messed with, this guy seems....almost monster like. Ruby is about to warn Peri, but she's beaten to the punch.

“YOU FOOL, GET AWAY FROM HIM, QUICKLY!” you shout at her, she looks at you in confusion before looking back to Damien, now knowing what he means. He now looks furious, veins on his face and arms showing simply just from how angry he is.

“Yooouuuu” he struggles to say

“Yooooouuuuu” he repeats, this time more elongated and with more venom

“You. LITTLE. BITCH!” he shouts, Peri now frozen in fear, if she wasn't terrified of this man before, she sure as hell was now, his anger unlike anything she's ever seen or felt, to the point she doesn't see the tendrils coming again

“I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT” but she doesn't see them in time, so she closes her eyes to brace for impact, but nothing happens. She slowly opens her eyes to see that the tendrils are now wrapped around your forearm. You look back to her

“Go, Now!” you order, she stares at you for a couple of seconds and then nods before retreating. Everyone was glad that she didn't get hit sure, but now they're back to worrying about you. Especially with how angry this guy is now, even Yang thinks this guy's a little hung up about hair, and that's saying something.

“Covering for others as usual, eh (y/n)?!” Daniel says, his demeanor now completely different; before he was cocky and and so full of himself that you'd mistake him for Narcissus himself. But now his voice filled with pure anger, sounding as if just a shout could tear flesh.

“You always were a stand up kind of guy weren't you?” he says, but with still a hint of mockery in his tone. You simply grunt as you try and pry your arm free from his grasp

“Well then! How about you take the girls punishment for her?!” He says, and before anyone can react, you're lifted off the ground by your arm, and slammed flat against the wall of the building behind him, cracks made on the wall's structure as you impact it. Everyone gasps at this, even with aura something like that would definitely hurt, but with your seemingly lack of aura, they can only imagine how much damage that did. Before they can do much else to react, you're practically peeled off the wall before slammed into the wall opposite to you, with just about as much force, but this time it's you're back that's flat against the wall.

“GAH” you shout as your wounds spurt out more blood, and more even leaking out from your mouth cover. But again, before anything else can be done, you're smashed against the first wall again. Damien keeps smashing you between the two walls, it's only the fourth time you make contact with the wall that the others have had enough. Weiss readies a glyph at her feet, and dashes towards Damien, with Blake, Hunter, and Sienna following suit, and Ruby taking aim. Damien notices this and faces them, one of his tendrils holding you up. They all try to attack him, but they just can't get past the defenses of his tendrils, they either stop their attacks completely, or perfectly parry them, he's even able to completely block Ruby's bullets at the same time, even with how fast she can possibly fire. But with five of them now putting on the pressure, and one of the tendrils holding you, they just might catch him off guard. And they do, as hunter is about to bring his axe down onto a seemingly unsuspecting Damien. But he simply smiles and drags your body in front of him, making him stop his attack. Damien lets out a single “HA” before simply flicking him away.  
But Sienna takes the opportunity to pin the tendril to the ground with all her strength as Weiss charges up the red dust in her selected cylinder, and sends the wave of fire at it. It hits, but it doesn't do much visible damage, but it was enough for Damien to cringe and let go of you.

You get back up as quickly as you can, somehow still holding both weapons. Seeing the others attacking him, you struggle to talk

“I said...don't...interfere” you said between panting.  
You somehow manage to get to a sprint, pushing Sienna out of the way as you pass her

“Hey!” she says, clearly displeased with being shoved. But this displeasure is quickly gone after she notices that you pushed her out of the way of an incoming tendril.

You get to Damien again, you're about to attack him at his left side but he notices a certain black haired sniper about to fire, so he pushes back Weiss and Hunter, sneaks a tendril around your blind spot, and pushes you to the right, making Ruby accidentally shoot your knife, knocking it out of your hand.

“Oh no” she whispers, and just as that happens, everything goes slow for everyone; the four tendrils converge on each other, just like when they were about to skewer that engine. But their target this time? You. It's all happening so fast, no one could've done anything to prevent it. But time starts to move normally for everyone again as the tendrils pierce your mid section. You don't scream, only drop your other knife, and struggle to breath from the shock of what just happened.

Everyone is in total disbelief, Ruby especially, as she drops to her knees. She was tasked with taking you to Ozpin, and here you are about to be torn apart. She and everyone else saw what he did to that engine, there's no way you'll get out of this.

“Well this was fun while it lasted (y/n), but I'm afraid that I gotta...split” Damien says, laughing after that last joke. The tendrils ready to rip you apart, everyone averting their eyes. But no tearing of flesh is heard, only the sound of a confused and angry Damien

“WHAT!?” he practically screams at the top of his lungs

Everyone then opens their eyes, and are amazed by what they see; you still yet live, and the tendrils have not separated, but what's more amazing is what kept them from doing so; you. All four of them are held by but one of your hands. You manage to kneel down and retrieve the knife you dropped. 

“I....I don't believe it” Weiss says, hand up to her mouth

“Holy crap, just what is this guy made of?” Hunter asks, disturbed, and admittedly impressed at your ability to take such punishment

You quickly notice something about the tendrils, about 15 inches from where it meets your flesh you notice a sort of groove, or indent in them. It's small, but you gather that it must be a weak point. You get up, and stare down your target.

“If you think...that something like this...is enough to kill me....” you're still panting, you're almost out of juice, but you will yourself to continue

“then you...have another thing...” you ready your knife

“COMING!” you shout. And with one swift motion, you tear through all four tendrils, going through the weak point you noticed, a green blood-like liquid pouring out of them, eliciting a sound other than smug laughter from Damien

“Aaaaaauuuuoooooow! You bastard! That actually hurt!” you simply rip out the now dead tendrils out of your body, clenching your new wound. Meanwhile, Yang pumps her fist

“Yeah! Now he's totally defenseless” Blake nods

“Now's our chance, if we act fast we can-” but she's interrupted by more laughter, Damien's laughter. Just what could he be laughing about now? He has no more tendrils to defend himself with....or so they thought. Suddenly, about 8 more tendrils appear from out of his back, everyone suddenly losing the confidence they had just gained.

“A lucky shot for sure (y/n)! The two of us may be at an almost crippling disadvantage from the standpoint of individuals with powers like ours, but while you were busy all these days here running around with barely any moment of respite, I was able to keep most of my strength as I hid! You don't stand a chance, boy!” he finishes as he maniacally laughs at your misfortune. You stand perfectly still, dropping the knife from your grasp, this time by choice. Suddenly, something is within your other hand; a sheath, black in colour and the grip of the weapon it houses red. You hold the sheathe by its middle, and in front of you, which interupts Damien's laughter, bringing out a gasp even from him when he realises what it is, which Blake notices.

“I guess, I have no other choice but to use this” you say to yourself

“D-..Don't tell me, you couldn't have possibly...” Damien says, panic clear in his voice, and with this fear his tendrils lay on the ground as if in tune with his emotions, which Ruby notices, and slowly retrieves a magazine of ice dust ammo, forming an idea in her head.

Slowly, you grab the grip of the blade resting within the sheath and take out....a broken sword. Everyone is now confused, what could a broken sword possibly do to help in this situation? But they'll soon find out. Damien on the other hand, resumes laughing.

“Ooooh man, the blood loss must've reeeaaally gotten to you if you think that's gonna help. And here I thought you had actually fixed that thing without me knowing, you actually had me worried for a second” he says, wiping a tear from his eye.

You put the sheath on the belt of your suit, and simply hold the grip of the sword with both hands, and start focusing. Everyone is wondering what you could possibly do next.  
Suddenly, your hands start to glow with some sort of energy. Whatever it is, it's black with a white outer tint to it. Next the broken blade starts to glow, and Damien's smile goes into a look of shock, astonishment, and fear as he takes a step back.

“N-no, no there's now way. You surely can't be stupid enough to actually do that are you?” but you ignore him, this energy now radiating from your entire being, you're trying your hardest to focus, grinding your teeth, bearing the strain this is putting on your entire being. 

Suddenly, a memory resurfaces, one of you being taught by someone; all that you can remember at the moment is that he's tall and muscular, and he holds the handle of his weapon, a giant hammer in one hand, but letting it rest on his shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Alright (y/n) listen up 'cause this is super important” he says

“It is possible for our weapons to break, yes. But they can be fixed as well, and not just by a special blacksmith.” he continues

“The most basic way to fix your weapon should it ever break; is to just wait. So long as you take it easy, the energy of your soul should bring it back in about 10 days at the very least. Less if you use that special meditation I taught you” you look down your sword that you have resting on your lap, then back at your instructor

“But, what if I'm in a combat situation where I'd need my weapon then and there?” you ask, he looks down and sighs

“There is one thing you can do in that situation” he begins

“But it's also incredibly dangerous, which is why it's recommended to only ever use it as a last resort. But even then it's considered to be too risky to even consider” now you're curiosity is piqued

“Is it really that dangerous to do?” you ask. He nods

“Our weapons are created from the very essence of our being, and are an extension of our soul. So it's only natural to assume that you could use the energy of our soul to try and fix it, right?” you nod in understanding

“But you can't just pour the energy into the weapon to fix it just like that, doing that would take up an immense amount of the energy in your soul and put a lot of strain on your body, and even then doing that doesn't even fix it” you gulp

“Doing that only temporarily fixes it. But even then I wouldn't even call it 'fixing' it, it's more like pouring your soul energy into the weapon to...temporarily fill in what was broken” he explains

“But like I said; it's very dangerous to do, even as a last resort. So promise me this” he says as he places a hand on your shoulder, and getting eye level with you

“Promise me that you won't have to resort to doing it, alright (y/n)?” you simply nod

“Yes sir”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“sorry, but it seems I can't keep that promise right now” you think to yourself, lamenting that you have to force yourself to do this

Team RWBY and the others are completely dumbfounded by what they're witnessing, just what are you doing with that broken sword? What is that energy? They can feel it from where they're standing. In fact it feels almost like someone's aura but different somehow, they just can't explain how.

Suddenly the energy radiating from you starts to slither down your arms from your shoulders, and into the broken blade. After it reaches the broken end of it, it starts to take form of the rest of the blade that was once there. You definitely understand why this isn't even recommended for last resorts, this is putting unbelievable amounts of strain on you. But you have literally no other choice.  
And finally the blade is 'repaired', the part replaced by a translucent light like that of the energy that came from you to form this blade. You swing the blade to your side, making a shock wave, pushing away the small bits of rubble made from this fight.

Damien is terrified at this point, even he knew how stupid doing this was, and here he stands before someone stupid enough to actually do it! He had to end this quick, he knows how efficient you are with that blade as he's gone against it before. But before he can raise his tendrils into a defensive position, Ruby quickly loads the magazine of ice dust rounds into Crescent Rose, takes aim, and starts firing at the tendrils as fast as she can, encasing them in ice and rendering them unable to move as they were still touching the ground.

“Go, now's your chance!” Ruby shouts.

You launch off into a full sprint, Damien now in full panic mode. He tries to get the tendrils free, but he can barely move them. 

“Dammit, this panic is affecting their strength” he says to himself, but he manages to get 3 of them free, and sends them right at you

“DIE!” he shouts

But you parry the first one that comes at you and then slash it effortlessly, making Damien cringe from the pain. Another one flies at you but you block it with the flat of the blade as you run, making the tendril fly at a 90 degree angle upwards, then you spin on your heel as you cut the second tendril in a perfectly circular swing. The final one tries to get you from your left side, the side that you're not holding your sword, but you manage to side step to the left and out of the way before it reaches you, and hold blade out on front of where it will be. It then gets cut right down its middle as you continue running towards your target. You're ending this once and for all, right here, right now.

“Holy crap, he's actually doing it!” Sienna exclaims, she's in total shock. Hell, so is everyone else. But Hunter, Yang, Ruby, and Peri now cheering you on

“Yeah, show that guy who's boss!” said Hunter, cupping his hands over his mouth as a makeshift megaphone for emphasis

“Come on, Kick his ass!” said Yang, pumping her fists

“Yeah!” Ruby and Peri say simultaneously.

You momentarily stop before jumping into the air towards Damien, sword raised and ready to tear his flesh. He can't do anything as you stare him down through that visor of yours. Finally, you let out a yell as you finally close the distance, and make a deep slash across his torso; from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip.

“GAAAAAAAAAHHH” he lets out a guttural yell as he spits out blood, the yells growing quieter as the sound of gargling blood quiets him. Some of the others cringe and look away, Ruby especially, he may be evil but seeing something like that is never pleasant. And after that, he falls backwards, and you swing your sword, removing the blood from it, but then the translucent blade vanishes and you put the sword back in its sheathe.

Suddenly, everyone hears footsteps, and turn around to see none other than their headmaster; Professor Ozpin, sans the usual Miss Goodwitch this time around. Everyone then gathers to him

“Professor Ozpin!” Ruby says gleefully

“It's good to see you again team RWBY, I see that your mission was a...success” he says, pausing as he sees you, and notably; your injuries.

“And I guess that negotiations didn't go as planned?” he said with his gaze still fixed on you, making everyone else look back to you, but Ruby and her team mates all look at you with faces full of regret, they were meant to try and bring you to Ozpin peacefully, but instead you wound up with such injuries. You make your way close to them, albiet slowly, you may have won but doing that pretty much dried out the rest of your energy.

“I see you've managed to find what you've been looking for” Ozpin states, hands behind his back

“Why am I not surprised that it was you who sent these people after me?” you say, clearly unamused

“Yes, I sent people to retrieve you, but not all these people” he states, his attention now directed at the other team, making them tense up

“So, what brought you 3 here? And where's your fourth team mate; mister Nightly?” He asks them

“W-well Professor Ozpin, sir, we were on our way back to Beacon from our day in town to meet up with him” Sienna said, panic clear in her voice.

“Yeah and just as we were on our way we saw a fight going on and decided 'hey why not lend them a hand, 'cause that's what hunter's and huntresses in training do right?' so we went to help” Peri said, her speech much faster than normal. And quite frankly a bit difficult to fully process. Hunter looks at her, and then back to Ozpin

“W-we're not in trouble, are we?” he asks. Ozpin shakes his head

“Of course not, you saw an opportunity to help your fellow man in what looked like their time of need. That's the kind of initiative needed for any hunter or huntress” he praises them

“More like Peri clung to an opportunity to get into a fight” hunter whispered, but Peri heard him and punched him in the side, getting a giggle out of her team leader.

But everyone's attention was too focused on the conversation at hand to realise what was going on where you cut down Damien. Suddenly, everyone hears a grunt, you look behind you to see a clump of asphalt from the road heading towards not you, but the group in front of you. Specifically the black haired girl. Everyone is too late to notice, but you manage to reach her in time.

“Look out!” you say as you push her out of the way, the asphalt hitting you right in the face, knocking part of your visor clean off, and even damaging your eye. You let out a shriek of pain as you fall to the ground, clutching your eye. Everyone looks to see that Damien is still alive, panting and blood dripping from his wound, but it doesn't look as bad as it just was, almost as if it healed somewhat.

“Dammit....I was aiming for the girl in red next to her, but of course...you had to get in the way again.” he said, panting. He'd try his hand at taking them out, but he has a bad feeling about Ozpin

“Don't think I'll forget this, you hear me?” he points at you, clearly angry. But before he can elaborate, he uses his tendrils, now free from the ice, to grab onto the rooftop of a nearby building and drag himself up to it, now running away.

Everyone has trouble processing what just happened, they saw you cut into him, and any injury like that would kill any other person. But clearly he's not normal. Ruby and Blake are the most shaken up by that, that chunk of asphalt was meant for Ruby's head, but it was heading straight for Blake. And even more, despite how injured you were you pushed her out of the way and took the blow for her. Everyone's gaze is now back to you.

You push yourself up a little, keeping yourself from falling with support from knees and elbows. You use one hand to touch where part of the visor used to be, and see the blood from your eye on it

“Dammit” you whisper, you find the broken visor piece and grab it, placing it in a compartment somewhere on the suit, and struggle to get up.

You wipe yourself off and turn to Blake, she gasps with her hands over her mouth at what she sees; your left eye, but the entirety of your sclera is stained red with blood, and small trickle pouring out of it. She can also see a small bit of your hair poking out of the helmet-like part of your suit. But Blake's not the only one shocked by this, everyone else is, even Ozpin.

“Are you alright?” you ask Blake. She hesitantly nods.

“Y-yes I am, thank you” she replies. You turn away and sigh

“Good” you say, before you start walking away. Although limping would be the better term. You're then quickly stopped by Ozpin's voice

“And where do you think you're going?” He asks, clearly not liking what he think's your going to do

“Going...after him” you say, panting spacing your words, earning you a collective 'what?' from everyone.

“Wait hold on, you're in no condition to go after him” Peri says as she catches up to you, followed by Blake and Ruby

“She's right, there's no way you can take him on, especially alone” Ruby pleads

“Please, you don't have to do this” Blake also pleads, practically begging you as she places a hand on your shoulder. But you're too stubborn to listen to them, and shrug your shoulder away from her grasp, quite frankly making her feel worse

“Don't need...you're help” you say, making Ozpin now cut off your path as he walks in front of you, digging his cane into the spot he's standing

“While your tenacity is somewhat admirable, I won't allow you to go after him in your condition, especially without help” he adamantly states. 

There he goes again with that offer of help nonsense, you've had it with him at this point

“Listen you, I'll say it once...and I'll say it again!...you can take your.....help and....shove it....up your......” you try to speak, but you've lost all energy to talk as you try to finish your sentence. Blood then spurts out of your worst wounds, 'causing you to cough up some blood, which slightly seeps out of your mouth cover. You then clutch the wound made by the tendrils, and slowly stumble to a nearby wall, your hand that was clutching your wound against it to hold you up. But you fall to your knees, with your hand dragging against the wall leaving a smear of your blood. Your vision is blurred, you can't make out anything. After a few seconds, your body falls limp on the pavement.

“I-is he...” Ruby can't even bring herself to say it, but Ozpin brings out his scroll

“Don't worry, I had a medical transport prepared to take him to Beacon in case something like this happened” he says, and then starts talking to whoever is on the other end of the line.

As this goes on, Yang and Weiss look around and locate your knives. They go off to retrieve them and regroup back with Ruby and Blake, still staring at your unconscious body.

All team RWBY can do now is bring you to Beacon in hopes that you'll survive, it's the least they can do considering how responsible they feel for all this.

Blake especially...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was certainly something wasn't it?
> 
> I probably went a little overboard with the fight with Damien but whatever.
> 
> In any case, you know the drill; let me know, comments etc. etc.


	3. Traversing unfamiliar ground

Darkness; that's all you see, and all that you feel around you. Are you dead? Have you finally been taken away from this mortal coil for your spirit to forever wander and float through this black abyss you find yourself in? 'Cause if this really is what happens after you die.....then being dead sucks.

 

But you suddenly see a faint light, it's brightness slowly intensifying. You start to stir and move, until you're eyes finally awaken.

 

“Aaaugh, jesus christ” you say as you're met with the shining light that's pointed right at you. You flail one arm in front of you to move the light source away from you. You then look around you to see where you are. You seem to be in a hospital room, the walls a still white, as if mimicking the very essence of what people see as “health”. You see a dresser to your right, that also being white. Beside that is the wall and the window that sits within it, but your position keeps you from seeing naught but the sky. Which brings you to where you're exactly situated; the bed. You look down to see that you're no longer wearing your combat suit, replaced with a light blue hospital gown.

 

“....where's my stuff?” you say out loud, despite the lack of company within the room.

 

You pull the covers off of you and try to get out of bed. Key word being try, you still feel sore from that fight with Damien, which makes you scowl. But you have no time to be lying in a bed in some unknown place. But you're interupted by the opening of the door, you turn your head to see 3 people; a man who you guess is a doctor, and two familiar faces. The doctor speaks

 

“He's right in here Professor Ozpin, but I'm not sure if he-” he interupts his own sentence when he turns to see you about to get out of your bed, and quickly scurries over to you

 

“Woah now! You can't have been awake long, you shouldn't be trying to move around so soon” he says as he tries to get you back into bed, but you try to pull your arm away from him

 

“Hands off, I have better things to do than sitting in bed!” you say in protest. Suddenly, a small sharp pain runs through your midsection, making your hold your hand over it. You then hear the footsteps of the other two people, and turn to see them

 

“It would be unwise to try and sneak your way out of this place young man, especially when you don't know the whereabouts of your gear, or where _you_ are,” Ozpin says.

 

You can't argue against that, you have no idea where you are or where your suit is. And considering that even the doctor knew that you're worse for ware, you reluctantly agree and get back into the bed, covers over you once again.

 

And there you sit, facing the man and woman that somehow managed to find you that day in the abandoned building. Except this time they can see your face, so there's no hiding behind a visor to mask your expression this time. Ozpin and Glynda take in your image; your long messy hair, greasy and disheveled from clear lack of access to any bathing apparatus, the colour of your eyes, to the shape of your nose, and the short scruffy facial hair that covers your face, as well as the scars that litter your face; a vertical scar over your right eye, 3 parallel scars across your left cheek, and a long single scar across your neck. It's clear that you've been through a lot in not only these past days, but throughout your life in general.

 

“So....to what do I owe the pleasure this time?” you ask, Ozpin then taking a seat on the chair beside the bed.

 

“Well, for this visit in particular we only wished to see how you were holding up, as we were under the assumption that you were still unconscious. But that assumption has been obviously put to rest” Ozpin explains, his hands resting on his cane.

 

“Well it's good to see that you have quite the keen skill of observation” you say making light of the situation, and by extension; annoying Glynda. You pause for a few seconds, looking into space. You then focus back on Ozpin

 

“How long was I out?” you ask

 

“About a day and a half now; it's about 10 am on a saturday” Ozpin says. You go quiet again, lamenting that that's a whole day and a half that you've lost on finding Damien again. But you simply sigh.

 

“Well I'm awake now, so what's your next plan of action?” you ask Ozpin, the doctor taking your arm to check your blood pressure.

 

“Well on account of now knowing what, or rather who, it was you were looking for, I'd say that it's only fair that you tell us more about him. More than what you told the others at least.” Ozpin explains.

 

You don't really have a choice anymore, not with the cat out of the bad now. So you sigh, and agree to comply

 

“Alright I'll tell you what you need to know about him, but only if you give me back my suit” you haggle, the visor may be broken but there's a small repair kit to at least put the broken part back on, as well as fix up those tears on it. Ozpin nods and signals Glynda, who then takes the suitcase you now notice her carrying, and place it on your bed and opening it. You see the suit, and remove it from the suitcase, which is then close with a click as Glynda takes it back.

 

You sigh, and then turn to the two

 

“Now, here's what I got about him...”

You then tell Ozpin and Glynda about what was needed to know about Damien, his age, his criminal history, his disregard for others. You do this all while reparing the visor of your suit, after taking out the repair kit from a compartment on the belt of the suit. There were some details that you left out, but you felt that those would be best left for another time.

 

Ozpin and Glynda are still, taking in all that you said about Damien's past doings, their faces a mixture of disgust and determination to stop him. You simply look over the repairs you did once again to make sure it's fitted properly, the doctor also finished his tests. Glynda is the first to break the silence

 

“That's...I can't believe that someone had the capacity for such evil” she says in utter disbelief

 

“I guess now you know why I was so adamant about keeping you in the dark” you respond

 

“Well had you not been so and co-operated, we wouldn't have needed to send some of our own to get you on suspicious grounds” Ozpin says

 

“Yeah, a lot of good that did” you snarkily reply.

 

“And don't think that just because you have this info on him now means that your people can take him on.”

 

“Surely you don't mean to still hunt him down?” Glynda asks, now fed up with your attitude

 

“Yes, I am” you simply reply, but resisting the urge to make a reference to one of your favourite movies due to her saying 'surely'.

 

“And don't think that you, or anyone can-” but you were cut off by a growling noise, specifically your stomach. You look down at your gut with a look of betrayal, and then look at Ozpin and Glynda who seem to have amused grins on their faces. You simply look away in embarrassment, a slight blush on your face. Ozpin then gets up.

 

“Well, I suppose being given nutrition only intravenously since being admitted here has left you wanting for food. I'm sure the doctor will give you enough food to help get you some energy back” he says, now turning to leave.

 

“Hold on” you say, making him turn back around

 

“Yes?”

 

“Where....am I, exactly?” you ask, genuine concern in your tone

 

“You're within the medical wing of Beacon Acadamy” he explains

 

“Beacon....Acadamy?” you repeat

 

“And I believe that we've yet to make proper introductions” Ozpin says, fixing his glasses

 

“I am Professor Ozpin; headmaster of this acadamy. And this here is Glynda Goodwitch; a teacher here at this school” he explains.

 

“ _So this guy's the headmaster huh? Could've fooled me”_ you think to yourself

 

“(Y/n) (L/n)” you simply say, making Ozpin raise a brow

 

“My name is (Y/n) (L/n)” you repeat, getting a smirk from Ozpin

 

“A pleasure to make your acquantence Mr (l/n), and I sincerely wish for your quick recovery” he says as he takes a bow and leaves, Glynda in tow behind him.

 

The doctor then leaves about a minute later, saying he's going to go inquire about getting some food for you. Which you are kinda thankful for; 11 days without food isn't fun.

 

You then look towards the window and mutter to yourself

 

“ _I wonder if I'll be able to adjust to this world”_

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Team RWBY sits at the tables within the school's cafeteria, all quiet as they lament what happened to you, even Ruby and Yang; who are usually some of the most talkative of their friend group. They were given the day off from classes yesterday by Ozpin, as he figured what happened would have them unfocused.

Across from them sit their friends; team JNPR, who were just told what had happened two days ago by team rwby. Or rather, told by Weiss. The entirety of team JNPR were in slight disbelief at what they were told.

 

“I just can't imagine why someone would try and fight such a foe alone, and with zero aura too” said the ponytailed red head of the team who's green eyes show worry for this person she doesn't even know, she is non other than Pyrrha Nikos.

Her outfit consisting of a dual layered strapless top that has dark bronze colours on its sides, and a lighter one down the middle. She has brown gloves that go a little past her elbows, with a circlet wrapped around the bicep of her left arm, and a bracer that covers some of the same arm. She also wears a short brown skirt, but most of it is covered by the drapery wrapped around her waist that is held by a brown belt with few decorations, and goes down to her ankle. Her legs don bronze greaves that start from the mid section of her thighs, showing some skin, and wears a simple pair of brown boots on her feet.

 

“I'll say, you'd have to be nuts to fight someone as scary sounding as that with no aura” replied the leader of the team as he took a bite of his breakfast. Jaune Arc; while he doesn't have the best fighting skills, he more than makes up in spirit. He has messy blonde hair and blue eyes, and dons a black hoodie that is covered by a white, diamond shaped chest piece, and white spaulders and rerebrace atop his shoulders and upper arms. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and simple black sneakers.

 

“And you did say he wasn't exactly in the right state of mind, right? That'd probably explain why he was so gung-ho on fighting that guy.” he continued. Ruby simply shakes her head

 

“I just don't understand why he didn't want our help, we could've taken him down if we all worked together” she lamented

 

“Well considering Weiss, Blake, and the members of that other team injured him, he might've thought you would all get in the way. Especially with how many were there” the black haired boy of the team bluntly explained hoping to at least offer some insight, but if he had asked you then he wouldn't have been far off the mark. Lie Ren is this boy's name, but everyone else refers to him by his second name. He hair is long, with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, which is matched by his eyes. His hair is tied in a ponytail which goes down to the middle of his back. He wears a dark green, diagonally buttoned, and long sleeved tail coat that has black and gold trimmings, and pink cuffs adorning the end of the sleeves. He also wears simple white pants and black shoes.

 

Ruby slightly cringes at this sentiment, but she can't deny that he does have a point. And for all she knows you may not even have a team, and don't know about any core elements of team work as a result.

 

“Well if he needs a lesson in team work, then we can just beat it into him” said the bubbly orange haired girl as she slams her fist into her open palm

 

“Nora, must violence always be the answer you go for first?” Pyrrha asks with slight worry. Nora simply shrugs

 

“Hey, you never know until you try” she says nonchalantly.

 

Nora's hair is short, and her eyes a turquoise colour. She has a black collared vest that ends at her waist with her symbol of a hammer and a lightening bolt on the back. And under the vest are two layers of red and light blue clothing, and also wears a sleeveless white top that has a small heart shape cut between her cleavage and collarbone. White detached sleeves are worn on her arms, and pink finger-less gloves on her hands. On her lower half, she wears a pink skirt and pink and white sneakers on her feet. She also has armour that starts at the middle of her shoulder and neck, and ends at her waist.

 

But everyone's train of thought is interupted by Blake, finally uttering her first words in this conversation

 

“Do you think he'll even forgive us?” she asks, everyone now turning to her

 

“I'm sure he'll forgive you all in due time” Pyrrha says, trying to set Blake's mind at ease

 

“But how do we know for sure? He just sounded....so angry” she said, looking down

 

“She's right; when me and Blake...injured him, it was almost like he went into a frenzy before retaliating” Weiss explains

 

“He also seemed really annoyed when we all tried to help” Yang chimes in

 

“But how do we know for sure?” Ruby asks as she clutches her head, her mind spinning from not knowing what to do

 

“Well you said that Ozpin sent him to the medical ward, right?” Jaune asks

 

“Yeah, since he was wheeled in here” Yang replies

 

“Well it's been pretty much two days since then, why not try visiting him? He's bound to be awake by now” Jaune says, keeping a cheerful tone in hope that team RWBY will follow suit

 

“I think that's a great idea Jaune” Pyrrha nods, proud of her leader's attempts in having the girls reconcile with you

 

“It might give you a chance to talk things out too, permitting he's actually awake” Ren adds. Nora suddenly appears from behind him

 

“And if he's not awake, then we can force him up!” she exclaims, earning a sigh from Jaune and a light facepalm from Ren, all while she maintains her signature grin.

 

The members of team RWBY don't have a counter argument for that, and talking to you would probably do some good. That and the fact that Weiss and Yang are still in possesion of your knives, which they take out and look at. They look at the black coloured blades and serrated edges. The knives are also still stained with some of your blood that must've splattered onto them when you got injured, as well as some of that liquid that came from those tendrils.

Yang then places the knife she holds onto the table, inhales, and raises both her hands to slap both her cheeks, which draws everyone's attention. She then stands up

 

“They're right, we should go and visit him.” Yang declares, earning surprised looks from the rest of her team

 

“But what if he doesn't want to even see us, let alone talk?” Weiss says, concern lacing her voice. Yang shakes her head

 

“No, the longer we take in talking to him and apologising it's only going to make the tension between us worse” she argues, and then turns to Ruby

 

“So what do ya say leader? Ready to go and make amends?”

 

Ruby looks down, she does want to make amends with you, especially with the fact they all were the cause of you getting so injured in the first place. But what if you're still angry? Will you even dignify their presence? But thinking on what Yang said, she can't deny that truth. And like Nora said just a moment ago; you never know until you try.

And with that, Ruby stands up with newly found confidence, which is shown by the smile on her face

 

“Alright team, let's go visit ourselves an injured guy and make an apology!” Ruby declares, a single fist raised

 

“That's our leader” Yang proudly says, taking the knife back off the table.

 

Weiss simply rolls her eyes at her leader's naivety, a simply apology isn't going to undo the damage that's been done....but, she supposes that it is a decent enough place to start, a small smile now gracing her lips as she stands up to follow suit.

 

Blake on the other hand, does not share these same sentiments. Sure she goes to follow them to the medical wing, but she doesn't think she has any right to face you after essentially being the cause of what happened; had she not let her protective nature of other faunus from racist and discriminatory people take hold of her judgement, and just asked you questions instead of going headfirst into a fight, then you might not have been at risk of dying. She also sympathizes with your drive to locate criminal scum, considering her current hunt for Roman Torchwick, and knowing that she let your Roman get away leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

 

“Why don't we come along? Surely we could help in explaining that your intentions were true” Pyrrha suggests

 

“You sure that's a good idea? What if he gets violent again?” Jaune sightly cowers, not wanting to go toe to toe with someone who held his own against 7 hunters and huntresses in training while running on empty

 

“Considering he's now in school that's filled with much more than 7 people, I don't think he'd be able to do much” Ren bluntly states, putting his leader's mind at ease.

 

“Woohoo! We get to meet the new guy!” Nora shouts with her usual enthusiasm, arms raised. Jaune doesn't really have much say in the matter anymore, once Nora gets excited like that there's no turning back.

 

And with that, the two teams leave the cafeteria to set off for the medical ward.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After finishing a hearty meal, you got to some finishing touches on your now fixed combat suit which you now wear proudly again. Though you noticed that your knives are missing, but guess that you must've left them where you fought Damien. The suit is made up of two parts, the main suit that has the armoured face cover with it, and the part that has the helmet and visor, simply known as the helmet/visor piece; a small piece of what looks like plastic that fits onto the back of your neck, and into the back piece of the suit. You fix your hair in such a way that makes sure that it doesn't get caught on the helmet when it forms around your head. You place the helmet piece onto the back of your neck, and two thin contraptions come out and place themselves on the sides your face, right in front of where your ears meet your head to be exact. Suddenly more of the black armoured material comes out of the helmet piece and wraps around your head, stopping at your hairline, and from the contraptions, your now fixed visor releases and closes with a 'click'.

You realise that without your knives, you're essentially powerless. Sure you're no slouch when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, but you prefer to let your sword do the talking. But you simply sigh, and summon the sheath that houses your broken sword once again. You don't plan on using the broken blade like you did previously, but you figure that if someone tries to give you trouble then you could just club them over the head with the sheath.

You go to open the door, but stop yourself.

 

“ _Actually, going out the front door might not be smart. The doctors here all probably saw me in the suit when they brought me here, so they'll recognise me immediately and try and put me back into bed”_ you think to yourself

 

So you opt to do what any normal person in your situation would do; go out the window. You attach the sheath of your weapon to the left side of your suit's belt and go open the window. You place a foot onto the windowsill, and place yourself within the open window. You get a sense of deja vu in doing this, and remember that you did this exact thing after your first encounter with Ozpin and Glynda. But that feeling quickly subsides as you finally take a glance at the grounds of the school you find yourself at. You're absolutely floored by how expansive this place looks, as well as how well built it looks. You always were one to admire feets of architecture. But you're taken away from your thoughts by a distinct noise.

 

_-Beep-_

 

“What the?”

 

_-Beep-_

 

“No....no it couldn't be” you look at your belt, reach to a pouch on its right side and take out a device. The device is small and rectangular, and fits comfortably in your hand. The device has a screen that takes up the upper half of the space on the front of it, with the lower half having buttons and a single knob. The top of the device has a small LED light that flashes green in time with the beeping. The screen has an arrow pointing in a direction in front of you, which you look towards. You see a tower in the distance, but beyond that you see a wooded area.

 

“Well then...guess I have a recovery mission on my hands now” you say, putting the tracking device back in the belt's pouch. You then look down, not really worried by the height. You should be able to stick that landing, easy. You look around to see if any students are around, luckily the coast is clear, so you finally hop out, and land onto the grass beside a bush.

You brush yourself off, and take another look around. You scratch your head

 

“Now then....how do I navigate this place?”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ruby marches along with pep in her step, full of confidence that she, her team, and team JNPR will be able to clear up this misunderstanding between you and her team. They make it to the front desk of the medical wing where a nurse sits, her black hair tied up in a neat bun, and her brown eyes behind her glasses.

 

“Yes, how can I help you?” she asks

 

“We're here to make a visit” Ruby replies

 

“Alright, what's the name of who you're visiting today?” the Nurse asks.

 

Ruby opens her mouth to answer but the realization dawns on her; she doesn't know your name! Not knowing what to do now, Ruby's in full panic mode, her hands fidgeting and not being able to get another word out. Blake then thinks back to the fight, Damien called you by name so it must be that...

 

“I believe his name is (Y/n)” Blake says, bringing her leader to a calming halt

 

“But I don't know how he's listed here” She admits, now earning a raised brow from the nurse

 

“He should be the boy that was admitted a couple of days ago; he was in some sort of combat suit and was...badly injured” Blake continues, her tone going into a slighty sadder one as she says that last detail. The nurse then realises who they're talking about

 

“Ah yes, him. I believe he woke up a couple of hours ago” The nurse says as she looks through some official looking papers. Almost everyone adopts a smile at this news.

 

“If you'll follow me, I'll take you to his room” she gestures

 

“Thank you Miss uuuh...” Ruby trailes off to look at the nurse's name tag

 

“Miss Jones, thank you Miss Jones” She repeats, her cheerful demeanor getting a smile from the nurse

 

Miss Jones rises from her chair and leads both teams towards your room. After a couple of minutes, they arrive at the door of your room. Team RWBY's hearts are racing, they're finally about to properly and formally meet the man they caused so much trouble.

 

“I'll go in first to see how he's doing” Miss Jones says as she opens the door, and then goes in. Only a few seconds pass before they hear a noise emerge from the room

 

“AAAAAAAAH, OH NO!”

 

Everyone is alarmed by the scream, and all rush in

 

“What happened, is everything alright?” Yang asks, fists ready to go. Everyone then looks around to see...well, nothing.

 

“He's gone, he's gone! Ooooooh, how could this have happened?” Miss Jones panics. Pyrrha then looks towards the window

 

“Look, the window's open” she points out, everyone then gathers to the open window, and look down to the area below

 

“Don't tell me he...” Ruby starts, but is unable to finish her thought

 

“There's no way he'd be able to manage a fall like that, not with those injuries of his.” Weiss states, and then turns to Miss Jones

 

“Are you sure he didn't just walk out the medical wing?” she asks. Miss Jones shakes her head

 

“No, if he did then someone would've seen him! Oooooh, I have to report this to Professor Ozpin” she panics again, and then sprints off.

 

“Let's go and look for him, if we split up we can find him more quickly” Ruby states, everyone nods and then sets off with their respective partners.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“ _This place is a god damned maze!”_ you think to yourself in frustration

 

You walk through the halls of Beacon, completely lost on how to get to where you want to go. You didn't really have time to sneak around, so you decided to cut out the middle man and just walk around. This also meant that the students would see you, and it didn't take a genius to know that they were weary of you. Some guy they've never seen before clad in a full combat suit and sword by his side? Anyone would be cautious of someone like that. You didn't really care though, you had places to be. You look at the tracking device again, seeing it point north east. To be honest you feel like this thing's been bringing you in circles. But as you focus on the device, you fail to notice 4 individuals approach you, earning whispers from nearby students.

You hear a step in front of you and look up to see an unfamilar face, and a head of combed up orange hair. You notice his armour and the bird symbol on it, and then see 3 others with him; two of which have armour similar to the first guy, while the 4th has a more asymmetrical look to his attire. You look between the 4 boys in front of you, none of which seem to be pleased. Though you wager that's their neutral expressions

 

“Can I help you?” you simply ask. The leader of the group, at least that's who you assume is the leader, is the first of them to speak up

 

“Yeah, I suppose you could” he simply states, his voice brimming with smug and overconfidence, and starts to circle you slowly.

 

“I haven't seen you around before. You one of those students coming in from the other kingdoms?” he asks, accusation in his tone

 

“You could say that, who's asking?” you bluntly reply, now resting your left hand on the grip of your sword.

 

“Me, Cardin Winchester, that's who” he simply states, as if you're supposed to know his name. Possibly as a ploy to instill fear into you.

 

“Well mister Winchester, this was a lovely chance meeting but unless you can take me to where I need to go then we have little more to-” but before you can finish your sentence, Cardin cuts you off, a smirk plastering his face

 

“Ooooh, lost are we?” he asks with a mocking tone

 

“Well don't worry, me and my oh so faithful team will help you find your-” but this time, Cardin is the one to be cut off; as he was speaking he was about to wrap his arm around your shoulders in a buddy like fashion, but you raise your hand that was resting on your sword and suddenly grab his wrist

 

“Please don't touch me” you simply say, Cardin then tears his hand away from your grip, now looking visibly offended, just when did you move your hand? It was almost like he moved faster than he could follow. He then notices one of his team mates is now directly behind you; one Russel Thrush to be exact. Cardin gives an almost unnoticeable nod to him, as if to approve a next action.

Onlookers to this situation now fear _for_ you, a lot of students have been victims to the shenanigans and bullying at the hands of Cardin and his team, but interfering with them to help you is only going to get on his bad side, so all they can do is watch.

Cardin then switches to a more friendly facade

 

“Weeelll buddy, it's a good thing we came along to help you find your way; wouldn't want any unexpected surprises while trying to reach your destination now would we?” he says with a more sinister tone, as Russel is about to grab your sword from your belt as your hand is no longer resting on it. But before He can snatch your weapon, before he even realises it, you now have a hold of his wrist.

 

“No, I wouldn't” you say with a deep tone that almost echoes through the corridor, and then as quick as a flash you then tighten your grip on Russel's wrist, lift him off the ground, and finally slam him back onto it with an overhead arc, right beside Cardin. He's speechless, just how could you have known Russel was going to do that? He made practically no noise! His face then twists into one of anger, and then shouts to his other team mates, who are at either side of you; Dove to your left, and Sky to your right

 

“Waste this chump!” he orders the remainder of his lackeys

 

But before they can even move, you release your grip from Russel's wrist, and deliver a swift and powerful backhand to Dove, knocking him a few meters away. You then use the momentum of the backhand to spin to deliver a roundhouse kick to Sky's stomach, forcing all the air out of his lungs, and leaving him bent over. But you're not done yet, you then grab the sheath of your sword by the area right above the grip, and then deliver a powerful underhand swing right to Sky's face, now knocking him to the ground.

Cardin can hardly believe it, his attempt at putting this new guy in his place has gone completely awry. But his thoughts are interrupted as you then spin once again on your heel, and then deliver an overhead swing right to Cardin's face with your sheath, forcing him to the ground. All the onlooking students can hardly believe what they just witnessed, some guy they've never seen before had just not only avoided one of team CRDL's infamous pranks, but also beat them down in about 5 seconds!

 

You then simply reattach your weapon to your left side, rest your hand upon it once again, and continue walking towards a north eastly direction. But Cardin's not done yet; now seething with anger he sees that your back is turned to him, so he brandishes his trusty mace, and starts sprinting towards you, ready to cave your head in. But before his two handed swing can make contact, you simply use your right hand to deliver a quick offhand backhand right to his face, knocking Cardin to the ground once again. You don't bother to look back at the idiots you just took care of, you have better things to worry about, so you continue walking. Unbeknownst to you, the onlookers who saw that have a new topic to gossip about.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After about 5 minutes, Pyrrha and Jaune run into Ruby and Weiss in the corridor that you were just in.

 

“Did you find him?” Ruby asks, now starting to grow desperate. Pyrrha and Jaune shake their heads

 

“I'm afraid not, he seems to be evading all of us” Pyrrha says with an apologetic tone.

 

“This is ridiculous, how can someone so distinct looking be so hard to find?” Jaune says, hands on his head in frustration. Suddenly, they hear a collective of groans near where they are, Weiss being the first to see the source.

 

“There are people on the ground over there” she points out, to which everyone else now sees. They walk closer to them and identify them as none other than team CRDL

 

“Woah, what happened here” Ruby asks in bewilderment, suddenly a voice from another nearby student comes over to answer her question

 

“Dude, it was so unbelievable” He says with a combination of excitement and disbelief

 

“What's unbelievable? Who did this to them?” Weiss asks, growing sligtly impatient

 

“There was some dude we've never seen before just walking around and looking at this weird rectangular thing, but suddenly Cardin and his thugs show up about to cause him some trouble, but then! Out of nowhere! This dude just clobbers all of them in like 5 seconds!” he retells, now leaving them in disbelief

 

“Woah, he took down all of them?” Jaune asks

 

“And in 5 seconds?” Ruby then adds, her tone of desperation now replaced with a child-like wonder

 

“I'm sure that it's some kind of exaggeration, 5 seconds doesn't seem all that likely” Pyrrha says with doubt. But the voice of another person comes in to put those doubts to rest.

 

“Actually he's right, that new guy really did take out those meat heads that quickly” the voice came from a woman, her distinct fashion sense and brownish clothing that anyone would recognize, along with her signature hat and dark shades.

 

“Coco? You saw what happened?” Ruby asks, now practically bouncing for more details. Coco nods

 

“Sure did, took them down like they were nothing. You'd swear that you'd miss it all if you so much as blink once” she recalls, looking towards the fallen team

 

“Hell, Cardin even wanted a second go at this mysterious stranger. But all he got was a swift punch in the face. Dude didn't even give the poor sap a second glance” she continues

 

“Did you see where he went?” Weiss quickly asks, slightly surprising Coco. She then points in the direction you headed off to

 

“Yeah, he went off that way. Not sure why though.” she says, now wondering why Ruby and the others with her are so eager to find this guy

 

“Alright guys, lets go. Thanks Coco!” Ruby says as she and the others zoom past Coco, just leaving her with more questions.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After hours of going through dead ends and getting repeatedly lost, you finally make your way to where you wanted to go. You find yourself in the wooded area, but unable to make any more forward progress, as you're now at the top of a cliff that overlooks an expansive forest below. You take out the tracking device and see that it's now beeping at a faster rate.

 

“No doubt about it....it's here” you say aloud to yourself

 

“You know, someone with serious injuries like yourself shouldn't be out of bed” you turn around to see Professor Ozpin, who you notice is holding a mug, which he takes a quick sip from. You turn back to facing the forest

 

“Don't worry, I'm a quick healer” you say.

 

“How'd you find me?” you ask, not even looking back to Ozpin

 

“Well, one of the nurses was in a full blown panic saying that you had disappeared” he starts, admittedly making you smile a little under that face cover at the mental image

 

“That, and the fact that I heard tell of a 'mysterious suited boy who took down all of team CRDL in no less than 5 seconds'” he continues with an amused, yet slight accusatory tone.

 

“They had it coming” you bluntly reply

 

Ozpin then walks to your side, silence now filling the air, with only the evening breeze whispering in your ears.

 

“What's beyond here?” you ask.

 

“This is the Emerald Forest, it is where the initiation of new students of Beacon takes place” Ozpin explains

 

“Initiation huh?” you ask, the question not really aimed at anyone

 

“Why the sudden fascination with the forest, if you don't mind me asking?” Ozpin asks. You reply simply by showing him the tracking device, the arrow on the screen pointing forward, and towards the forest with almost rhythmic beeping.

 

“Something of mine's out there, and I need to get it” you say. Ozpin takes another sip of his beverage and sighs

 

“Well, I'm afraid I can't allow you to venture through there” he solemly states

 

“Why's that?” you ask

 

“The forest is too dangerous, so we cannot allow anyone who isn't a student of Beacon to go in there” he explains

 

“Surely you can bend the rules a bit. I mean come on you're the headmaster for crying out loud” you say, trying to persuade him.

 

You're only met with silence in reply, Ozpin's eyes closed as if in deep thought. After about 15 seconds he opens his eyes and faces you

 

“(Y/n), you truly wish to go through that forest to retrieve what is supposedly in there, correct?” he asks you, as if looking for confirmation

 

“Yes I am. Where are you going with this?” you ask with skepticism. Ozpin simply takes another sip, a grin now plastered on his face

 

“I have a proposition for you Mr. (l/n), one that I think would benefit the both of us” he says, now making you more skeptical

 

“And what would that be?” you ask. Ozpin then turns away and starts walking, and then turns back

 

“We'll speak more of this in my office”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It's now the middle of the night, and Team RWBY lay slumped over their beds now in the sleep wear, absolutely exhausted from trying to find you once again. Only difference being that they didn't actually find you this time.

 

“I can't believe we lost him like that” Ruby laments, almost sounding as if she's about to burst into tears. Meanwhile Yang violently rubs her head with both hands in pure frustration and moans

 

“Uuuuuugh why is that guy so damn stubborn?!” she says

 

“Do you think he's avoiding us?” Weiss asks, but no one answers, mainly because they all know that it's a likely answer. But Blake speaks up

 

“Is he even on the school grounds anymore? Did he just up and leave?” she asks as she sits herself up. Weiss shakes her head

 

“I doubt that, the only other place near Beacon you can get to by foot is the Emerald Forest, but no one's crazy enough to go there” she surmises, now sitting on the edge of her bed

 

“And even then he probably wouldn't even be able to get on one of the bullheads. He'd probably have people keeping a close eye on that area to make sure” she continues. Ruby is then heard sighing, her now sitting on the edge of her bunk, legs dangling

 

“I just hope we get a chance to apologise to him soon” she says looking at the floor with a sad look

 

-Knock Knock-

 

The girl's collective attention is now directed to their door, Ruby hops down from her bunk.

 

“I wonder who that could be?” she asks

 

“And at this time of night, too” Weiss huffs

 

Ruby opens the door to see Professor Ozpin with his hands behind his back, she greets him with a smile

 

“Oh, hi there Professor Ozpin. What brings you here at this hou-uuuOOOOUUUUH?” she interrupts her own greeting towards Ozpin with a sound of utter confusion as she now sees that you're standing beside Ozpin, your arms crossed and your face still hidden by that helmet and visor. Yang hops down from her own bunk to see what made Ruby react in such a way

 

“What, what happened? Is someone else there-” but she is just rendered speechless by the sight of you. Blake and Weiss head to the door and gasp at the sight of you. They all have no idea what to say really, they spent almost the whole day trying to look for you, again, with no luck at all, only for you to literally arrive at their doorstep that same day. Ozpin on the other hand is just taking in their reactions with some sort of sick amusement.

You simply look back and forth between Ozpin and the girls before clearing your throat

 

“Anyone uuh...gonna I dunno, say something?” you say, breaking the silence. Ozpin then nods

 

“I'm sorry to disturb you like this girls, but this is a bit of an important matter” he says

 

“Oh, w-well what is it?” Ruby asks, now made uneasy by your presence

 

“Well as I'm sure you all know, we have some new arrivals coming to Beacon to take a late entrance initiation” he starts, to which the team before you nods

 

“Yeah, it's for late applicants right?” Yang asks

 

“Yes, correct Miss Xiao Long” Ozpin nods, he then uses his hand to gesture towards you

 

“And Mister (L/n) here, will now be joining those late applicants” he says, making Ruby throw her arms in the air in surprise, Yang leaning forward in disbelief, Weiss bringing her hand to her face, and Blake just widening her eyes, all as they let out a collective of noises of total surrise and confusion

 

You nod to confirm, but Ozpin speaks further

 

“But there is a small issue; the other new arrivals don't come in until Wednesday, and the rooms for the new teams aren't prepared yet, and (y/n) here has nowhere to stay.” he says, then bringing his hands to his front and resting on his cane

 

“Which is why until then, he shall be staying with the four of you” this shocks team RWBY making them now shout a collective

  
“WHAT?”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I'm sorry, you want me to what?” you ask Ozpin. You now sit in front of Ozpin in his tower, Glynda standing beside him with equal confusion on her face as you. You have your visor, helmet, and face cover deactivated at the moment, not use hiding your face from people who've already seen it.

 

“You heard me, I'm inviting you to join Beacon Acadamy” he says with zero hesitation, his head resting firlmy on his interlocked hands. You then lean forward with your right hand resting on your knee

 

“So let me get this straight; you want me, an individual who has no records from any possible sources who seemingly appeared out of nowhere less than 2 weeks ago, to join your acadamy that trains young teenagers to fight and protect this world?” you state. Ozpin, simply nods

 

“That is exactly what I'm saying, yes” Glynda then interjects

 

“Professor Ozpin, inviting Miss Rose to the school early is one thing, but to invite someone that we have literally zero knowledge on is too much of a risk, for the students especially!” she argues

 

“She has a point, who's to say I'm not as big of a threat than the worst of threats you protect the world from?” you add

 

“Well, I'd wager than your tenacity to keep the others from fighting was your way of keeping them from getting hurt, or worse” Ozpin starts

 

“That and the fact that you willingly took such a blow for the girl you protected before Damien got away” he says with a raised brow and smirk

 

“And what makes you think that those were genuine actions? For all you know I'm just really dedicated to sticking to my act” you respond in retaliation

 

“Well, call it a hunch” Ozpin simply states. You stare at him for a moment and sigh

 

“Alright, let's say that your hunch is right and I'm as good as you think I am; but what exactly do either of us have to gain from this established partnership made from me attending this place?” Ozpin then flashes you a smile

 

“Well for one, the information on this Damien fellow that you gave us would help in keeping him from harming any innocents, or our students.” He then rises from his chair and saunters around his desk

 

“And let's not forget that there's something of yours within the depths of the Emerald Forest, which you cannot access unless you are an official member of Beacon.” he continues

 

“And, when necessary, we would be able to assist you in apprehending him, and also any other similar foe, permitting you are willing to accept this help. So what say you, Mister (l/n)?” he finishes, now standing in front of you.

 

You look down, thinking on his words. You then let out a quiet but quick huff of laughter, making Ozpin and Glynda raise their brows in confusion. You then completely surprise them by throwing your head back in hearty laughter, a laugh of pure amusement and without a hint of malice or trickery behind it. You then sigh as you rise from the seat you were in.

 

“Ozpin, you are one ballsy motherfucker” you say, eliciting an angry glare from Glynda for using such language. You then hold out your hand

 

“You've got yourself a deal” you say. Ozpin smiles and takes your hand, sealing the deal with a handshake

 

“There are a number of late applicants coming withing the next number of days to take the entrance exam, so until they all arrive for the appointed day you're going to need a temporary place to stay” Ozpin says, releasing his hand from yours

 

“Can't I just use a spare room or something?” you inquire

 

“I'm afraid that the rooms for incoming students aren't ready yet” Glynda says

 

“But don't worry, I do have something in mind” Ozpin says as he makes his way towards the elevator.

 

“Come along now” He beckons you

 

“Where are we going?” you ask, as you fix your hair to activate your helmet again

 

“Oh, just making a stop somewhere. And Glynda, make sure you tell Nurse Jones that (y/n) is safe and sound” he says, turning to Glynda, who sighs

 

“Yes Professor Ozpin, right away”

 

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

You're taken aback by this reveal as well, your head quickly snapping towards Ozpin

 

“What, what?!” you then lean in closer to him

 

“You didn't mention anything like this!” you say to him in an almost yelling whisper, but the team heard you, so they're now aware that you weren't expecting this either

 

“Oh, didn't I?” Ozpin replies with a sly grin

 

“Well no matter, I'm sure you'll all get along fine” he continues as he walks off

 

“Goodnight girls, and goodnight to you too Mister (l/n)” he finishes, but you reach out

 

“W-wait, hold on!” but just like that, Ozpin's gone. You then sag your shoulders in defeat, and then turn to see the shocked looks of the team that you fought against just a couple of days ago. You fix your posture and rub the back of your head

 

“Well uuuh....hi, again. Guess I'll be....staying with you four....for the next few days?” you say with uncertainty, you're just as confused as the girls are. They then move out of the way as Ruby motions you in

 

“Uuh yeah, sure...come on in” she says, you then step in, taking in how the room looks. Your attention is quickly drawn to the makeshift bunkbeds, which you stare at for a few moments before commenting on them

 

“Those....don't look safe” you say

 

“Oh well you know, it was to save on space you know? Keep things from getting cramped” Yang says as she awkwardly laughs.

 

Things have gotten awkward really quickly, and you really hate it. You have to say something, fast!

 

“Well, by the looks of you four I'd say you were probably preparing to sleep so I'll just, prop myself against the wall here” you say, towards the wall of the space at the end of Yang and Blake's bunk bed.

 

“W-wait, we should get you a blanket or something, I'll go and-” Ruby's attempt at a starting kind gesture is interupted by raising your hand

 

“There's no need for that, this suit is properly insulated so that I can sleep with it on, so no need for blankets” you reply, unintentionally shooting down Ruby's spirit even further. Weiss then realises something about this situation that she thinks needs attention

 

“Wait just a tick” she says, drawing everyone's attention to her

 

“This means that there's now a single boy staying in a room with 4 girls” she says, the other girls realise this and look between each other. Unfortunately, you didn't realise this either until it was brought up, you were too busy internally cursing Ozpin for doing such an underhanded thing. You were always bad with women, but now you have to temporarily share a room with **4 of them?**

You then clear your throat to get their attention

 

“W-well that does seem to be the case, but if we set some ground rules then there won't be any problems” you start, hoping the girls don't notice your lack of nerve

 

“When any of you need to get changed or require some alone time or the like, you can just say the word and I'll make myself scarce” you say, hoping that would help relieve any doubts about you.

The girls then look between each other again as if to confirm something, they then turn to you and smile. Well, 2 of them do anyway.

 

“Alright, that's good enough for us” Yang says with a thumbs up. She then remembers something, she lightly elbows Weiss in the side and points towards her pillow with her thumb, making her remember too.

 

“B-before we all head to bed, there's something else first” Weiss nervously says to you. Her and Yang then reach their hands under their respective pillows and take out your knives. You can't see what they're doing, so this leaves you confused, and a little worried.

The duo then come back in front of you, holding something behind their backs. They look to each other for a couple of seconds before revealing what they have. You look at their hands, not immediately recognising what they have. But then it hits you

 

“These....my knives” you say, before taking them from the girl's hands. You stare at them, in disbelief that you actually managed to find them again

 

“You...kept these safe?” you ask, looking up to them, Yang bashfully rubs the back of her head

 

“Well you did drop them both after that fight sooo...” she trails off

 

“We figured that we'd make sure they would safely get back to you....after you recovered” Weiss adds, now rubbing her arm as she looks down.

 

You look back down at your reclaimed knives. You honestly didn't think you'd find these again, you figured that they were lost in the fight. But these girls had it in them to retrieve them **for** you, despite what you did and said to them. You'd be lying if you said you weren't touched by this sentiment. So you look back to them.

 

“Thank you” you simply say, your voice emanating gratitude. Thankfully the girls catch that gratitude from your tone, which brings a smile from the 4 of them. Though one of them being a forced smile ridden with guilt.

You then put the knives in their sheathes located on your lower back, and then lower yourself against the wall where you chose to sleep. The girls all follow suit and climb into their beds after Ruby turns off the lights. As everyone closes their eyes, Ruby then says one more thing to you

 

“Goodnight, (y/n)” she says, making up for her forgetting your name earlier. That fact doesn't effect you much, but it does matter for Ruby

 

“Goodnight” you reply

 

**And there's another chapter done, just with less action....a lot less action**

**This one was actually really enjoyable to write, especially the little skirmish with team CRDL. Always gotta have them get their asses handed to them**

**There won't be any further action for a while yet, for now I'm gonna focus on the whole "properly getting used to a new place while doing your own thing" sorta...thing.**

**But don't worry; the action will return, eventually**

 


	4. Attempted Reconciliation

The members of team RWBY sleep tightly within their beds, peaceful slumbers that tie their minds to the world of dreams. But it's not just team RWBY in this room at the moment as usual; there is an extra on this night, although he does not currently have the luxury of a peaceful slumber at the moment.

 

Despite your efforts, you cannot get to sleep at all. You tried everything that someone of your current situation could possibly do to get to sleep, but to no avail. So here you sit, wide awake and stuck in a room with 4 slumbering girls....quite the unique scenario to find yourself in if you're totally honest with yourself; you never thought you'd ever be staying in the same room with _one_ girl, let alone four. You suppose this is the universe's way of mocking you for your lack of experience with women. But you shake off those thoughts for now to focus on thinking of what you're going to do now, you do plan on doing this test to become apart of the Beacon student body, but after that you don't know what you'll have to do from there.

 

You then notice sunlight beaming through a small sliver in the curtain. You guess that if this was a school day then the girls would be awake by this point, but not today. You sigh and figure you could try at least once more to get at least a little bit of shut-eye. You sit there for who knows how long, but after so long you feel that oh so familiar tug to the dream world that you've longed for ever since you came to this world. But you start to feel uneasy, a similar feeling you usually got when you tried to sleep during your man hunt right before someone came out to ambush you. In fact, you almost hear voices. Faint, but they're there.

 

Meanwhile all of team RWBY have finally woken up, but they all look towards you. They can't really tell if you're really asleep or not, what with the apparatus covering your head. Yang then leans in towards Ruby

 

“Should we try and wake him up?” Yang whispers

 

“What if he's actually awake?” Ruby replies, her voice also in a whisper.

 

“If he was awake then surely he'd get up by now” Weiss retorts in her own hushed tone, placing her hands on her hips in response to her partner's simple mindedness. Ruby then looks towards you and gulps

 

“I'm...I'm gonna see if he's awake” she says with hesitance, as she takes a tip toe forward, looking down at her foot to make sure she doesn't trip or bump into anything

 

She looks back to you, you remain still. So far so good. She takes another large tip toe step, but an unaccounted sound comes from the floorboards beneath her foot.

 

_-Creak-_

 

You gasp slightly as you're taken from your half asleep, half awake state from a sudden creaking noise, your mind immediately going into fight mode. You rise as quick as a flash and brandish one of your knives, your other hand placed on the handle of the other as you look around in panic, panting heavily. You then come to your senses as you see the 4 girls in front of you, all but one in defensive stances, but at the same time they have looks of fear in their eyes, especially the young looking girl with the red highlighted hair. You then realise what you're doing and drop your knife.

 

“I-I'm sorry, I...I was caught off guard by a sudden noise and I....” you then put your hand on your head and sigh. You're tired, but you can't sleep, and your mind is set to “auto fight mode” whenever you ear anything out of place if you even try to go to sleep. Those days chasing Damien have really messed with you more than you thought.

You don't notice Ruby bend down to pick up you knife, but when she presents it to you, you stare at her for a moment before taking it and returning it to its sheathe.

 

“Well I guess I'll....wait outside while you all get changed” you say as you go towards the door. None of the girls can think of anything to say after that. Sure you seemed ready to fight again, but they didn't expect you to sound so...ashamed? Ruby hoped that with that pleasant good night before they all went to bed that things were better, but unfortunately not. As soon as they hear the door close, they all go to change into their normal clothes.

 

You stand outside the door with your arms crossed, waiting for one of the girls to allow you back in. Normally you'd just go your explore, but the size of this place kind of puts you off from doing that, so you figure you'll just let someone show you where the important places are later. Your attention is then drawn to the door that's right across from the dorm you were just in, which opens to reveal a messy blonde haired boy who seems to be fully dressed, but he doesn't seem to have noticed you as he's looking back into his own room, likely talking to someone.

 

“Well I'll head down to the cafeteria while you two try to get Nora to wake up” the boy says as he turns around, but before he can fully close the door he jumpes at the sight of you before him

 

“GAH” he throws his arms up and closes his eyes defensively, but you just stare at him, unmoving.

 

He then opens one eye to see you still there, and then eases himself. He then hesitantly raises a single hand and quickly waves

 

“H-hi there” he says, fear practically dripping from his tone

 

“Good morning” you nod in response. The boy rubs the back of his head

 

“Y-yeah, it...it sure is” Suddenly you hear another voice from the room he came from

 

“Jaune, Are you alright? I thought I heard you yell” you heard the voice say. It was quite a distinct voice, one that sounded mature and almost motherly to you. You then see the bearer of that voice as she comes out to check on this boy known as Jaune. But her attention is immediatly drawn to you as she brings her hand to her mouth in surprise

 

“Oh my” she says, not expecting someone like yourself to be standing in front of team RWBY's door like you are. But before any more pleasantries can be made, the door behind you opens to reveal Yang

 

“Alright we're all decent, safe for you to come back in now” she says. You simply nod towards Pyrrha before heading back in, simply to acknowledge that you saw her...at least that's what you were going for anyway. Pyrrha and Jaune see you walk in, and then see Yang looking towards you with a worried look. Pyrrha decides to break the silence

 

“I take it that you found your man?” she says. Yang adopts a small smirk as she looks to her

 

“Yeah” she turns back towards you

 

“We sure did” Yang is clearly in deep thought about something, which isn't something you see every day. But she quickly snaps out of it

 

“Well, we'll talk about it more over breakfast” Yang says as she waves to Pyrrha and Jaune, and they wave back

 

“What was that about?” Jaune asks

 

“I don't know, but I think this is something troubling not just Yang” Pyrrha says. Jaune simply looks at Pyrrha, and then back to the dorm room you just went into.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

You enter the room to see the girls all dressed up in their outfits, outfits that you remember well. But the girls are all standing there and fidgeting awkwardly, clearly not knowing what to say to you. Which quite frankly you hate, you really hate awkward atmospheres like this.

 

“So, what are you all planning to do on this sunny sunday morning?” you ask, trying to ease the tension.

 

“Well, we were all gonna go down to the cafeteria for breakfast. So if you wanted you could-” Ruby interupts herself as she sees Blake holding her hand over her nose

 

“Blake, what's wrong?” she asks, making Weiss and Yang now curious

 

“He stinks” Blake bluntly says, looking away. Admittedly, you're a little taken aback by her words. Weiss then gets a little closer to you and takes a whiff before recoiling back

 

“Eeaaugh, she's right you smell awful!” Weiss exclaims as she pinches her nose. At this point you're just offended, but you then realise that they aren't exactly wrong.

 

“Well, it has been nearly two weeks since I last washed up” you say as you sheepishly rub the back of your head. This just makes Weiss more disgusted as she practically recoils in disgust

 

“That is just disgusting” she says. You then put a hand on your hip

 

“Oh please, you try being awake for 9 days trying to catch a dangerous criminal, and then being unconcious for another 2.” you say, hoping to get this hoity toity princess type to get off your case. While it does, it also leaves Weiss a little guilty, as she was part of the cause of those two days of unconsciousness. Ruby then suddenly steps between the two of you

 

“W-well then, why don't you clean up in the shower while we head off to the cafeteria?” see says, hoping to derail this situation. You simply nod, and Ruby forces a smile

 

“Alright, let's go team!” she says as she shoves the 3 of them out the door, and with a slam of the door, they're gone. You sigh

 

“Man, they must hate me” you say out loud to yourself.

 

“Well whatever” you then go to the bathroom, and deactivate the visor and helmet before removing the neck piece of the armour. After removing your weapons, and your belt, you then push another button on the suit that retracts the fabric like material into the front chest piece, which in turn starts to fold into itself until it goes to the small black rectangular object about the size of a small brick. You put everything to the side, and remove the last of what little clothing you have; form fitting shorts along with your underwear, and go into the shower to finally clean yourself up.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Team RWBY sits in the cafeteria as they eat their breakfast with team JNPR, as is the norm. But spirits are still low today, albeit a bit better than yesterday, but not by much.

Ruby's head falls onto the table as she lets out a pathetic whine

 

“He must hate us” she says, essentially giving up hope that she and her team can make up with you for what happened

 

“Why on earth would he hate you?” Pyrrha asks with worry

 

“Well we were the cause of some of his injuries” Weiss says

 

“And I guess you could say we got in his way, if you asked him” Yang adds

 

“Worst of all, we let the man he was after get away” Blake says, guilt still lacing her voice.

 

“And I ended up scaring him this morning, but I just meant to check on him” Ruby lets out another whine. But this comment made team JNPR curious

 

“Scaring him? How?” Jaune asked

 

“Ruby stepped on a squeaky floor board and it just....I dunno, he just suddenly shot up and got defensive” Yang explained. After a few moments of pondering, Ren speaks up

 

“Well you said that he was allegedly chasing that criminal for 9 days without sleep, right?” he asks, Yang and Weiss nod in response

 

“Well he could still be majorly on edge because of that; going that long without sleep would probably have some lasting effects on him” he continues. Ruby then lifts up her head from the table

 

“You really think so?” she asks, clinging onto that one last sliver of hope

 

“Maybe, but you'd probably have to talk to him about it yourselves” Ren says

 

This makes team RWBY hang there heads in defeat, they know that talking about it is gonna be an ordeal. But when would be a good time to bring it up? Considering now you have to focus on the initiation to get accepted into Beacon, should they wait until after then? Do so now and get it out of the way? But Pyrrha then chimes in

 

“All that said, he certainly does look like quite the experienced fighter. It was like he radiated fighting spirit when I saw him outside your dorm earlier” Jaune then recalls his encounter and shudders

 

“All I got from him is that he looks scary as hell” he cowers.

 

“Aaaw, I wanted to meet him too” Nora says in disappointment

 

“That's because you were busy sleeping” Ren deadpans, earning a playful hit to the arm from Nora. Pyrrha then turns back to Ruby

 

“You said that you were going to show him all the important places in Beacon, right? Why don't you try getting on his good side as you do that?” she suggests. Ruby rubs her chin in deep thought  
  


“Well, I guess we could” she says

 

“Not like we have anything else to lose with this guy” Weiss says

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After drying yourself off and putting your suit back on, you feel fully refreshed and ready to take on the day....though you don't know how you'll spend said day. You hear the door open to see that the room's proper occupants are back. Ruby gives you a wave in greeting, you simply nod in response.

 

“Thank you for letting me use your shower to wash up, it was definitely needed” you say, Ruby then smiles

 

“No problem, we're always ready to help a friend in need” she says as she puffs out her chest and puts her hands on her hips, suddenly putting on an air of confidence. She's trying to hide her and her team's feelings of regret you wager. But one word she said in particular sticks out to you; friend. It makes you think...

 

“Soooo, you ready to be taken on a grand tour of Beacon?” Yang says with enthusiasm, bringing you out of your thoughts.

 

“Lead the way” you say

 

“You're just gonna love what Beacon has to offer, I just know it!” Ruby says as you all leave the room.

 

Pyrrha was right, maybe all Ruby needed to do was use this tour around Beacon as a way to really try and communicate with you, to try and get rid of this awkward air once and for all so you can all be friends and just laugh about it like it was nothing....that's what she'd like to happen, but not in this case.

It's not like you were disinterested during your little tour, quite the opposite; you were genuinely interested by the school in its entirety; it's massive size, the archtecture, the facilities, you were completely floored by it all if you were completely honest. It's just that...you weren't really much for conversation. Any attempts made by Ruby, Yang, and sometimes Weiss to make conversation just ended up turning into small talk. Either that or you just gave short answers, or grunts of acknowledgement. Though you did notice that one of the girls actually didn't speak that much at all. Less than yourself in fact, you don't recall her name but you can't forget that long black hair or amber eyes of hers.

And it's not like you didn't want to make conversation, it's just that....you suck at talking to girls. Any attempts at interacting with women in the past has only led to awkward situations or you just instinctively not talking at all....or running away.

But sure enough, by the time the touring was done it was about time you all went back to the dorm. You wait outside first to wait for the girls to change, and go in once the door is opened by Ruby. You take your place by the foot of Yang and Blake's bunk bed once again, and everyone sets off to sleep. Well, almost everyone.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It's been about 4 hours now and you still can't sleep. You mentally curse this insomnia of yours as you wonder what to do to keep yourself occupied. You catch a glance at your sheath, and the blade's grip attached. It's been about 10 days since your sword was broken, but still not fixed. You wonder if it will even be ready for this initiation exam that Ozpin will have you do. You also wonder if your friend that accompanied you here is ok as well. But suddenly,you remember that flashback you had when you temporarily fixed the sword's blade:

 

“ _The most basic way to fix your weapon should it ever break; is to just wait. So long as you take it easy, the energy of your soul should bring it back in about 10 days at the very least. Less if you use that special meditation I taught you”_

 

That's it; Meditation! If you meditated with the sword often enough before the exam, it should be ready to go in time....in theory anyway. Though you'd need a better place to do than in here....especially with the blonde one's snoring. So you silently get up and make your way towards the window, not a single sound made as you step, though you thought you heard some stirring coming from bottom bunk of the right set of beds, but you brush it off as your imagination. You open the window as carefully as you can, and step on the outside ledge. You almost close the window, but realize that you can't get back in through the door, as you remember some sort of device being used to open it, a device you don't have. So you leave the window the smallest bit open; just enough for you to reach in to open it again and get back in. You then leap to a nearby tree and ease yourself down.

Using the knowledge of the school's layout you got from the team's tour, you find a secluded area on an uninhabited rooftop of one of the buildings. Though you did need to be careful, as you remember one of them, Weiss you think her name is, saying that teachers did roam the halls at night to uphold the school's curfew.

You sit down and cross your legs, and then place the weapon on your legs. You close your eyes and take a deep breath in, and out. You then clear your mind, focusing not even on the sounds of nature, only on your weapon and yourself. But you don't get far before the familiar sound of a cane being placed upon the ground disturbs you.

 

“You know, there is a curfew” you turn to see Ozpin, and then turn back

 

“Yes, but that curfew would only apply to students. And I'm technically not a student, not yet anyway” you retort, earning a smirk from Ozpin, he then walks into your line of sight

 

“So what brings you out here at this time of night?” he asks

 

“Can't sleep” you instantly reply. Ozpin raises a single eyebrow

 

“And your supposed solution to this is...” he trails off, leading you on to explain

 

“Meditation” you state

 

“On the rooftops?” he asks

 

“Can't focus with 4 others in the same room” you reply

 

“And how will this meditation help?” you then grab the grip of your sword to reveal the broken blade, further fueling Ozpin's curiosity

 

“And how, pray tell, will meditation help with a broken sword?” he asks. You then put the broken sword back into the sheath, and look straight at Ozpin

 

“You'll see” and that's all that he getting from you tonight. So Ozpin simply walks off

 

“Well, I'll leave you to it then” he says, but after a few steps he turns back towards you

 

“Just make sure to make it back to the dorm before the girls wake up, we don't want to cause them any more panic now do we?” he says, making a jab at you for your little escape routine from the medical wing

 

“Don't worry, I'll be back before they even notice that I was gone” you mutter to yourself.

 

You then place the sword back onto your legs, and properly start meditating.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After your bout of meditation, you managed to sneak back to the dorm with no problem at all. Up the tree, open the window back up, and tip toe back to your designated space with no one the wiser.

 

After the routine of you waiting outside for the girls to change, you see the girls in their uniforms. Rather prim and proper for a school about combat in your opinion.

 

“Well, we got classes to get to sooo uuh... you know” Ruby stammers, not knowing what to say

 

“I'll be on my best behaviour, don't worry” you say, hoping to put her mind at ease

 

“Alright, but if we notice that something's off when we come back then we're immediately blaming you” Yang jokes as she opens the door. Ruby then turns back before leaving

 

“Ooh, and feel free to find us in the cafeteria during lunch if you're bored at all” she offers, to which you simply nod.

 

Ruby then closes the door, and she and the rest of her team march along towards their class. But when they get far enough to know you won't hear anything through the door, Ruby lets out another sigh

 

“Uuuuuugh, why is he so difficult to talk to?” she moans. It's not that she's ever had a problem talking to boys, hell she was able to make friends with Jaune on her first day no problem. You're just a....special case.

 

“Well he does seem to have a certain air of...professionalism about him” Weiss says, earning Ruby's attention

 

“So he could be trying to adhere to certain standards of whoever he works for” she continues

 

“What makes you think he works for someone? He might be one of those cool bounty hunters you see in movies” Yang smirks, her hands resting behind her head

 

“Well he has to be apart of some sort of organisation to have clearance to apprehend such a criminal such as that low life” Weiss explains, shooting down Yang's idea

 

“Yeah but he's just so....stiff, and quiet. Almost like some sort of robot!” Ruby says, throwing her arms in the air as if she was fed up.

 

“Yeah, a reeeaally angry robot” Yang jokes. But she notices that Blake has been quiet since you've arrived...well, more quiet than usuall, so she leaves Weiss and Ruby to continue whatever they're topic is now, and goes up to Blake so they're walking side by side, and waves a hand in front of her face

 

“Helloooo, anyone home” Yang teases, grabbing Blake's attention

 

“Huh, what?”

 

“What's with you lately?” Yang asks

 

“What do you mean?” Blake responds

 

“Well you've been more quiet than usual these past few days since that fight” Yang explains, hoping to get some info out of her partner. Blake looks down and sighs

 

“I just...” she hesitates, but Yang understands that this seems to be bothering her a good bit so she relents on any more prodding or teasing

 

“I just feel so guilty about what happened” Blake finally lets out, making Yang raise an eyebrow

 

“The fight we had with him? I'm pretty sure we were all at fault there Blake, even the members of that other team. Who we haven't seen since then actually” Yang says, now wondering where those other people are right now. Blake shakes her head

 

“But I was the one who started the fight, Yang, and I was one of the one's who injured him! We could've avoided him getting hurt like that if I hadn't acted so rashly!” Blake vents, she then feels a hand upon her shoulder, and looks at it to see that it's Yang's

 

“Look, I'm sure if you explain yourself then he'll understand. He seems like the kind of guy to listen to people, when he's not super angry that is” Yang jokes

 

Blake rolls her eyes at Yang's joke, especially with how your anger isn't really a laughing matter with how it made you act. But she has a point; despite the anger you've shown, you've been quite docile since you've woken up. So maybe talking things out would be more feasable now. Suddenly she feels a pat on her back

 

“Come on let's pick up the pace, or else we'll be late. I don't wanna get lectured by Oobleck again” Yang says as she catches up to Ruby and Weiss

 

“ _If I'm going to talk to him about what happened, then I'm going to need to choose my words carefully”_ Blake thinks to herself, and then catches up with the rest of her team.

 

 

**Well that was a fun little chapter. A little short compared to the other chapters, but fun.**

**I realize that there's a lot of skips in this chapter, but if I had included every single last detail then it'd just be too bloody long. So I figured that summarizing some of what happened between skips would do just as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, 'cause there's more to come soon**

**just don't ask when**

 


	5. Initiation, Start!

You sit within team RWBY's dorm still, as if you haven't moved a muscle since arriving here, meditating once again. Blocking out as much as you can, almost as if you sit within a vast void with only yourself and your weapon. But you're soon taken away from your concentrative state by the arrival by the team itself, but you hardly react at all, still in your meditation position.

 

The combined moaning of defeat from two of them makes you wonder what happened, considering that the other two seem rather calm.

 

“Uuuuuuh, that test sucked soooo much” Yang whined. To which Weiss placed her hands on her hips and pointed at her

 

“Well maybe if you two focused more on studying then maybe you'd be more prepared for these tests!” she lectures the two, but notices that Ruby's attention is drawn to you, and then looks over to see you meditating. Or what she thinks is meditating.

 

“Is he...should be keep quiet?” ruby whispers, but before anyone could answer you speak up

 

“No need, I'm done anyway” you say as you stand up and start stretching your arms and legs

 

“What were you doing anyway?” Weiss asks

 

“Meditating” you state

 

“Meditating? Why?” Yang asks in confusion

 

“It's in preparation for the entrance exam” you say

 

“How's that gonna help you prepare for it?” Ruby asks

 

“...you'll see” you say, leaving the girls just more confused

 

You quickly glance at Blake, she seems to be more fidgety now; rubbing her arm and looking away. Almost as if she wants to say something, but doesn't know how to start. Ruby's eyes then widen as she then suddenly realizes something

 

“Oooh! I just thought of something!” she exclaims, getting everyone's attention

 

“Well don't keep us waiting, spit it out” Yang says, now wondering what her sister has in mind

 

“Weeellll, I was thinking that considering we also did the initiation, then we could give you some tips on it to help prepare you!” ruby says, clearly proud that she thought of it

 

“But how do we know that he'll have the exact same thing that we did?” Weiss asks. Ruby's smile then slowly fades and then slouches when she realizes that she has a point. You then clear your throat to get Ruby's attention

 

“That's a possibility yes, but telling me what you did might give me a chance to know how Ozpin would prepare these things.” you explain. And with that; Ruby's excitement is back in full swing, getting a roll of the eyes from Weiss and a chuckle from Yang. But before any stories can be told, a knock on the door is heard. Blake goes to open it to reveal none other than Ozpin

 

“Professor Ozpin?” Blake says, slightly surprised at his arrival

 

“Huh, speak the devil's name and he doth appear” you state, earning a laugh from Yang, and a slight giggle from Weiss

 

“Hello ladies, sorry to intrude but I'm going to need to borrow (y/n) here for a spell” he says. They all turn to you, and then back to Ozpin

 

“Don't worry, he's not in trouble. The new students for the initiation are due to arrive in the next while and I just need to get him up to speed on some things” he explains. You then walk over towards him and out the door. He turns back to the girls

 

“And feel free to come to the amphitheater when they do arrive, that's where they'll be gathering, much like when you all came here. I'm sure seeing their future classmates will help put their minds at ease” Ozpin says to the girls before closing the door.

 

Silence fills the room for a few moments before Ruby slouches and whines

 

“Maaaan, we were so close to getting a proper conversation with him!” she says, throwing her arms up in frustration

 

“It's almost like we're cursed or something” Yang says, and then look towards Blake, who still looks crestfallen at the lost opportunity. She really hopes her partner can manage to get the talk with you she needs, otherwise she'll never get this guilt off her chest.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

You sit once again in front of Ozpin in his office, with Glynda once again by his side. But this time you sit a but more casually, with one leg resting upon the other, although your visor and helmet remain on. Ozpin has his chin resting upon his interlocked fingers, staring right at you, while Glynda stands to his right, clipboard in hand and also staring at you.

 

“So, what is it this time?” you ask, getting straight to it

 

“I wish to speak with you on some technicalities on the initiation” Ozpin says

 

“And what would these technicalities be, exactly?” you ask, leaning forward

 

“Well, mainly in regards to what it is you say is located within the emerald forest, and how we can intertwine your goal with the exam, minimizing any complications” Ozpin explains. You nod, signalling him to continue.

 

“The exam itself will remain essentially the same at its base, but different in how it will be carried out.” he then straightens himself in his chair

 

“The exam being that students will be sent into the forest to gather relics from a single location, in which they shall be evaluated and sorted into teams accordingly.” he continues

 

“But this time, instead of relics, they shall be required to find various items scattered throughout the forest instead, such as packages and cases. I tell you this as your item shall be whatever it is that you're looking for” You then straighten your own posture in the chair and think for a moment.

 

“And how do I know that this'll work? What if I encounter another person?” you ask

 

“Well as per the rules, the first person you lock eyes with after starting will be your partner for not just the initiation, but for the next 4 years within Beacon” Ozpin explains, but before you bring up how ridiculous that is, Glynda then speaks up

 

“But considering your case, we've made it so that the area the other new students will search won't interfere with your own search” she explains

 

“And how'd you manage that?” you ask with skepticism

 

“This time around; students, excluding you, will be given a map of the general area their item will be” she explains, and fixes her glasses before continuing

 

“Normally, teams would be formed based on which relics each pair found and how they work in tandem with each other, but this time it will be based even moreso on co-operation and teamwork with other pairs they may encounter” she finishes. You cross your arms. This talk of teams is having you a little worried

 

“I'd wager you'd only admit enough students to make full teams with no leftover people, correct?” you ask. Ozpin nods.

 

“Then what about me? I'm pretty sure I skew the numbers a bit” you say, leaning forward again

 

“While under normal circumstances, those who don't find a partner during the exam automatically fail...but when we see how you perform during the exam, we shall make our decision then.” Ozpin says. You wager that that's all you're gonna get from him on the subject, so you don't press further.

 

“So, anything else?” you ask. Ozpin ponders for a moment

 

“Well, nothing that I can think of at the moment. Unless there's something that _you_ wish to talk about?” he asks, hoping to get to a more personal level with you. You are going to be a future student at Beacon after all, so it's normal for a headmaster to become familiar with his students

 

“No” you simply state, leaving Ozpin a little disappointed.

  
“Very well then. I'd recommend making your way to the amphitheater, as the other new students should be arriving soon” he says, you nod in response

 

“Glynda can show you the way if you-” but you cut off Ozpin from finishing his offer of Glynda escorting you

 

“No need, I can make my way there” you say, and then get up and make your way to the elevator. But you then briefly turn back to Ozpin again

 

“And thank you, for helping me with this” you say, and then walk into the elevator and disappear from their sight.

 

Glynda then turns to Ozpin

 

“So, what do you make of him now that we've been able to keep a proper eye on him for a few days?” she asks. Ozpin shakes his head

 

“Well....truth be told I don't know” he then gets up and walks towards the window behind his desk

 

“The boy is as much of an enigma now than before we took him in” he says with uncertainty

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Team RWBY walk into the amphitheater to see the new students gathered there. They look around to see if they can spot you anywhere, but they can't seem to see you anywhere. Little do they, and the other new students know, you're up sitting on the rafters of the room, looking down upon the other newcomers. You figured that you could try and keep yourself hidden from them as long as you could as a sort of personal exercise for yourself. I mean it's not like they know you're going to be taking this exam, hell they don't even know you exist. And needless to say; the people here are definitely a colourful bunch, you'd swear that you could make at least 3 rainbow patterns just from the people in this room alone. But your focus is then brought to Ozpin as he draws the attention of everyone else as he steps his way onto the stage and in front of a microphone.

 

“I'll keep this brief...” Ozpin says after fixing his glasses

 

Ruby and her team recognize this speech, it's almost the same as the one they heard when they first came here. They think back on their time in beacon, the friends they made, the laughs and the unexpected troubles they had. They know that these new students are probably have a great time here, but they're not entirely sure about you. Weiss shudders at the thought of what you'll be like in a team, or god forbid if you become a leader. Yang on the other hand wonders how you're gonna do in tearing things up when combat rolls around. Sure she witnessed you in action but you were all riled up and angry, but now you seem a lot more calm and collected. A little on edge still, but calm nontheless. Ruby shares a similar thought process as Weiss, but more alone the lines of if you're going to get along well with anyone at all, sure she's only known you a few days but you were her responsibility, and she failed. Not only her mission, but you as well. There's also the factor of you taking down Cardin and his team and the rumors that sprung from it. And Blake? Well, she doesn't know what to think. All this stuff with you paired with all the stuff with Roman and the white fang are completely throwing her for a loop and doesn't know how to calm herself. She just hopes that speaking with you will help.

 

Soon, Ozpin's speech ends

 

“That will be all, thank you.” he goes to leave, but turns to the microphone once more

 

“And will the new student up in the rafters, please come down?” he asks, confusing everyone, their gazes now fixated upwards and asking questions. You let out a small chuckle

 

“Oh, he's good” you mutter to yourself before standing up on the rafter you were sitting on. You then let yourself fall backwards off the rafter, perfectly still and rigid, but also spinning a few times, earning some gasps of shock from students. But you land perfectly on your feet, with a loud thud echoing throughout the ampitheatre, everyone there, apart from Ozpin, in complete shock and awe. You simply stand there with your hand resting on the grip of your sword, still hanging on the left side of your belt, and stare up at Ozpin, who gives a simple smile and then walks off the stage. Glynda then snaps out of her own surprise and walks up to the microphone

 

“New students are to gather in the ballroom to rest for the night, be sure to rest up and be up early for the initiation tomorrow morning” she states, before following Ozpin.

 

You simply walk away to leave the room, electing to ignore the stares from everyone. You notice the girls as you walk by them, and stop for a moment

 

“I'll see you 4 after initiation” you say before continuing. Ruby wanted to say something, but by all odds she just can't think of anything, not after that stunt you pulled. In fact, none of them saw that coming.

 

“How did he even get up there?” Weiss asks herself, now looking upwards again.

 

“He's certainly something else, isn't he?” the girls attention is drawn to Ozpin who approaches them

 

“Yeah...he is” Ruby says, though a little sad, she isn't going to see you again for a while.

 

“I realize that you all want to make amends with him, but I think waiting until after the initiation to talk about it with him would be best” Ozpin says in a reassuring tone

 

“What makes you say that?” Blake asks

 

“Well, would you want to talk much if you were in a similar situation as him?” he asks, the girls look down. Maybe trying to force a conversation with you was the wrong course of action. Especially with how adamant you were in continuing your search.

 

“And one more thing, girls” Ozpin says, getting their attention once again

 

“For this innitiation, everyone will be able to watch the new students from a live feed on their scrolls or on any screen available in Beacon. Just so you can all see what the new ones can do” he says, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder before walking away.

The four of them hear chattering from all the other students, all about what you falling from the rafters, and your perfect landing. Blake catches something one group is saying

 

“Wasn't that the same dude who took out Cardin and his team in 5 seconds?”

 

“That was just a rumour, there's no way someone could take out 4 people that quickly”

 

“I dunno, with a stunt like that I think that rumour might hold some water”

 

Yang then claps her hands together to get everyone's attention again

 

“Well, at least we get to see how he properly fights!” Yang says with some excitement, and hoping to keep everyone from being so gloomy

 

“Yeah....yeah we do” Ruby says

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

You sit on the roof of the ballroom, hearing the chat and laughter of the new students within. Usually you'd use this time to meditate and fix your weapon, but you figured that you would wait until the noise inside would die down. You look up at the night sky, at the broken moon that blesses the sky of this world.

 

“I wonder if the people of this world have ever seen a complete moon” you say to yourself, and then take your weapon off the ground to your right and place it on your lap and look at it.

 

“Man, what a mess I got myself into” you say as you press a button on the neck of the suit, retracting the visor and helmet and letting the length of your hair fall against your shoulders and back. You then remove the face cover and sigh. You feel the cold air on your face refreshing, it helps take the edge off from a long day. But you then think of the 4 girls, and start wondering if you're gonna be able to make things right with them. Sure they seemed like they wanted to apologize, but your awkwardness and resulting silence towards them certainly isn't gaining you any favours with them either.

 

“ _Eh, I'll burn that bridge when I get to it”_ you think to yourself, and then look back up to the sky

 

You say that it's a bridge you'll burn, but with how the girls are in trying to at least talk to you, you start to wonder if that would be a wise thing to let happen....the fact that you can't remember their names doesn't help. And even if you don't like it, you're stuck in this unfamiliar place for a while. Granted this isn't the first time you've been in a situation like this, just not under such circumstances with needing to aprehend a dangerous criminal, and your eqiupment gone. Regardless, you wonder how things are going to go during your stay on this foreign world, especially considering that the first impression left was that ugly, angry side of you.

You sigh

 

“ _I just hope everyone's alright back home...”_

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Team RWBY and JNPR are gathered in a room with a sofa and a couple of armchairs, a single table, and what seems to be some sort of television.

Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora sit on the sofa, Blake and Pyrrha each on one of the armchairs, and Weiss and Ren sitting on two wooden chairs that are used for the tables behind this seating area. Ruby clutches the remote in excitement as she kicks her legs.

 

“Oooooh, I can't wait to see what the new guys are able to do!” Ruby squeals in excitement, wondering just what kind of weapons they could possibly have.

 

“Well don't just sit there, turn it on!” Nora shouts, wanting to see some action.

 

Yang turns to see that Pyrrha seems to be thinking about something, so she gets her attention

 

“Something on your mind Pyrrha?” she asks, knocking her out of her trance

 

“Oh, s-sorry” Pyrrha says sheepishly as she rubs her neck

 

“I'm just wondering about (y/n) is all” everyone is curious now

 

“What do you mean?” Weiss asks

 

“Well he was able to go toe-to-toe with almost two full teams of hunters in training, with no aura reserves left at that” she starts. Team RWBY knows this well, but before they can start feeling sorry for themselves again, Pyrrha continues

 

“I'm just curious to see how he fairs when he's at 100% is all”

 

She has a point, you were far from 100% when you fought them, and knowing this now has them wondering how your fighting style will be, even Blake is infected with this curiosity. But this train of thought is interupted by a familiar voice

 

“I thought I heard some familiar voices” everyone turns to the door to see two people, a lady with long blue hair in a ponytail, and a man with short green hair with an undercut; it was none other than two of the others that were there that night

 

“Oh hey, it's uuuuh....you?” Yang says, her enthusiasm quickly diminishing as she fails to remember their names

 

The two let out a chuckle at this

 

“My name's Peri Lazu, and this guy here's Hunter Greene” Peri says, pointing behind her at her team mate

 

“Sup, good to see you all in good health” Hunter says, smile plastered across his face

 

“You know these two?” Ren asks

 

“Yeah, they were the ones who came to help us that night!” Ruby says, now remembering who they are, earning another hearty chuckle from Peri. But her smile quickly fades when she looks to the television screen

 

“So...I hear that the guy from that night's doing the initiation?” she asks Ruby, to which she nods in reply

 

“Yes, we plan on seeing how he fights compared to when we fought him” Weiss explains

 

“Well what a coincidence, we planned on doing that too” Hunter says

 

“Mind if we join you? The more the merrier.” he adds.

 

Ruby mulls it over for a few moments before giving an answer

 

“Sure, why not?” she says. Jaune then notices something and turns to Ruby

 

“Say, didn't you say that there were three of them who helped you?” he asks

 

Ruby thinks back on it, and remembers the third brown haired member that was there

 

“Oooh yeaaah, where is she anyway?” she asks

 

“Sienna had some 'important leader business' that she had to take care of, so wasn't able to make it” Hunter explains

 

“But enough about that, it should be starting any minute now” he says.

And with the press of a button, Ruby then turns on the television, excitement growing ever more within the room....well, for most anyway

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

You stand near the edge of a cliff with others either side of you. You can hear the chatter of others around you but you ignore it, because you have one goal in mind today. You look down at the metal panel that you stand upon, and wonder what it could possibly be used for. You look left and right to see that everyone else is standing on one, but you can't for the life of you figure out what possible use they could have.

Well no point on dwelling on it for too long. And besides, it seems that Ozpin's about to speak.

 

“For years, many of you here have trained to become warriors. And like those who were here before you, those skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest” he says. Glynda then continues

 

“And like those others, you will be assigned to teams after evaluation”

 

“With that said, it is best to pair up with someone with whom you can work well with. And to add, as you may have heard from the other first years no doubt, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years, so choose wisely” Ozpin says, and then takes a sip from that mug of his

 

You then hear some people asking “what?” and groans of despair. Seems like these people aren't a fan of partnership through pure dumb chance.

 

“And I'm sure you've heard of what the other first years have done for their test, and yours today shall be somewhat similar to that.” Ozpin starts once again, earning some confused looks

 

“While those before you were to collect relics from the northern part of the forest, you all will be tasked with finding various items that have been scattered throughout the forest. A map has been sent to each of your scrolls with a general location of where your item may be” The others then take out these odd looking, phone looking devices and look at them briefly before putting them back.

 

“And you will no doubt meet opposition along the way, so do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path along the way, lest you meet an early end on this day” Ozpin coldly says, some of the new students audibly gulping

 

“You shall all be monitored for the duration of the initiation, but we will not intervene. Each pair who find their respective items will be evaluated on their teamwork more so than those who did this initiation months ago, so I hope to see some good co-operation when you're all out there. After all that, you will return to the top of the cliff, where we will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?” he finishes, with silence being his answer.

 

“Very good, now take your positions” he says. You then see everyone taking stances with their weapons at the ready. Admittedly their weapons are rather fascinating to you, they're unlike anything you've ever seen. Even the ones of those you fought that night in the city. But that train of thought is halted as you see one of the students flung off into the distance.

 

“ _Oh my god, he's literally flinging them into the forest....this guy's fucking nuts”_

you think to yourself

 

“ _Well, no point in dwelling on it now”_

you then ready your stance as you place your hand on the grip of your sword. You then notice some students using their weapons to either add or halt their momentum.

 

“ _Huh....this world's full of surprises”_ you're then flung into the forest, ready to do whatever you need to do

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Everyone looks in anticipation as they see you flying through the air, wondering what your landing strategy will be. They await to see you take out your weapon to help break your fall.....any second now

 

“Wait, why isn't he doing anything?” Ruby asks, now a little worried

 

“He doesn't seem to be attempting to halt or increase his velocity” Weiss points out

 

“He didn't have any sort of gun when we fought him, did he?” Hunter asks

 

“Not that I saw” Peri answers, remembering back to when she was slashing at you, all she saw were those knives of yours and that sword you used.

 

But everyone's curiosity is halted when they see your plan of action; as you make your descent to the forest floor, you make sure not to make contact with any tree or branch.You then steady yourself, and with your knees bent, your feet meet the ground with a mighty crash, leaving a small crater. You stand up straight to get your bearings and look around.

 

Meanwhile, everyone is flabbergasted at what they saw; you sticking a landing from such a height, and without any sort of assistance from any source.

 

“My word...” Pyrrha exclaims, her hand to her mouth, and breaking the silence

 

“I can hardly believe it” Blake says, not even many faunus, if any at all, would be able to stick such a landing, not even herself, she being a cat faunus and all.

 

“He didn't even need to use any sort of landing strategy...” Peri says, clearly shocked.

 

“It was almost like....like the fact that he didn't have one, actually _was_ his landing strategy” Hunter says, trying to make sense of what he just witnessed

 

Ren shakes himself out of his own bewilderment to see how Nora reacted to this, but facepalms when she sees that her, Yang, Ruby and Jaune are practically starry-eyed at what they just witnessed. Everyone else sees this when they hear Ren and collectively sigh

 

“Can't you four take this seriously?” Weiss asks with an exasperated sigh

 

“But that was so freakin' cool!” Yang yells out

 

“He was just flying through the air all cool like, hardly even moving!” Ruby continues with her own enthusiasm

 

“And then **WHAM!** Sticks the landing!” Nora adds, slightly frightening everyone at the sudden raise in her volume

 

“I will admit; as intimidating as he looks, he does look kinda cool” Jaune says, recalling his own encounter with you. But Pyrrha looks back to you, and notices you take out something

 

“What's that?” she asks, everyone's eyes back to the feed

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After taking in your surroundings, you then reach into one of your pouches and take out the tracker, turning it back on and filling the ambiance with the almost rhythmic beeping

 

“Alright, now which way am I going?” you say to yourself, looking at its screen, seeing the arrow on it pointing towards north-east. You nod and start walking

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Well it doesn't look like a scroll” Yang determines from a glance

 

“Hhhhmmmm...” Weiss mutters to herself

 

“This boy is becoming more mysterious by the minute....” Peri says

 

But little did they know, they were going to see just what you're capable of, all that, and more.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

You walk in the direction that the tracker is pointing in, the beeping staying at the steady rhythm. You sigh as you keep walking

 

“ _Never in all my days did I think I'd end up being part of a god damn scavenger hunt to get into a combat school....or that I'd be doing some sort of initiation for a combat school in general”_ you think to yourself

 

Suddenly you hear some noises, so you take cover behind a tree. You poke your head out the side of it to see if you can locate the source. For a few moments you see nothing, until you see some shadowy figures emerge from the thicket and into a small clearing. Two large and almost lumbering creatures, whos forms seem to be made from the night itself, apart from the white armor that adorns their wolf like faces, and spikes of what you assume is made of the same material that protrude from the creature's shoulders, arms and spines. The white of their armoured faces have red markings on them, which are matched by the fierce red eyes in their sockets. These creatures are none other than beowolves, one of the creatures of Grimm that roam the world of Remnant....not that you know that fact at this point.

 

“Well...guess that humans aren't the only things running about on this world” you quietly say to yourself. You see that they seem to be sniffing the air, as if to look for something, you take advantage of this and dive behind a nearby rock. One of these beowolves look towards the tree you were at, but quickly goes back to what it was doing

 

“ _Observing them at ground level might not be the best idea, best I get to a higher vantage point”_ you think, also debating whether it be best to ambush them or wait for them to leave. You then look around to see if there is anything that can grant you a higher point to reach, and then see a low branch on a different nearby tree. You look from behind the rock to see where the attention of the two creatures lie; that currently being not on you, which is favourable. You then jump and grab the branch with both hands, and then use your leverage to hoist yourself up to branches a few meters up. You kneel near the end of the branch you now stand on to see what these creatures will do. From what you can see from their behavior, they seem to be looking for something; which you gathered from the motions they make from sniffing out something.

 

“ _Hhhmmm...either they're hunting for prey, or something else”_ you think

 

“ _They seem to be wolf like in nature in that regard, but you'd figure they'd hunt in a bigger pack that two-”_ you're thoughts are interrupted as you hear the leaves of the tree stir as another beowolf leaps from an adjacent branch to lunge at you, but you promptly duck to under the tree branch, land on a lower one and jump to the ground where the other two are.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Oooh man, looks like he ran into some trouble!” Nora exclaims, shaking her fists in excitement for an impending fight

 

“I wonder how he's gonna take down those beowolves?” Jaune wonders

 

“I imagine it will be quite the show if what we heard about his skills are true” Pyrrha says, her curiosity swelling at how this mystery boy can hold his own in a fight.

 

Ren, on the other hand, doesn't say anything. His attention is drawn to the silence of team RWBY and the two others here, he wagers that they're anxious to see how you fight more than anyone. He sees their eyes fixated intently on you, so he can only hope that you can meet the expectations they have for you...whatever that may be.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Right as you land, the two beowolves are immediately looking towards you, clearly marking you as their prey, with the one that tried to ambush you jumping down soon after. While you feel that an encounter like this was inevitable, you do wish that you could've avoided combat for a bit longer than you were able to. But nevertheless, you're not one to knock an opportunity for a good tussle, especially after being out of commision like you were, so really you see that is a good excuse to warm up.

 

“All right then” you say, slightly raising your fists

 

“Who's first?”

 

 

 

**Alright, so I owe an explanation as to why this took as long as it did to put out compared to the others. Well you see, I was about two thirds of the way done, and then persona 5 was released, so I spent a lot of time on that. Then I had to take a little while after beating it to get my bearings from how good it was, and then I got back into bloodborne, but I beat it and the dlc so then I got the excuse to finish this chapter.....it may not be the best excuse, but I'm sticking with it**

 


	6. Initiation, Part 2

You stand perfectly still, staring down the creatures in front of you, waiting for either the opportunity to make the first move or for them to make the first move. The silence is almost deafening, so much that you could almost hear the faint fluttering of a leaf making a slow descent to the ground.  
Suddenly the beowolf behind you makes a lunge towards you, planning to swipe at your head with its right hand. Before contact can be made with your head, you simply raise your right arm and block the attack with your forearm, the sound of the creature's wrist whacking against your arm echoing through the area. You stay silent still for a couple of moments before sighing.

“Well....that's a little disappointing, I was hoping that ferocious creatures like yourselves would actually present a challenge” you say, despite you guessing that these creatures can't speak, and probably don't care about what you have to say

“Hardly even fit to use my sword on” You quietly lament, looking down towards your weapon  
“Oh well, best to take care of you quickly then”

And before any more actions can be made, you quickly spin in place and using an open palmed strike, hit the area above the elbow of the creature that just tried to strike you, effectively removing the arm from its body. You grab the severed arm and spin in place again in a similar fashion, and in one swift motion, cut clean through the beast's throat with his own severed arm. You then chuck the arm, claws first at one of the other beowolves in front of you, lodging it directly between its eyes, killing it instantly.

The final beowolf guns it towards you, moving using all 4 of its limbs like it's true canine counterpart, but your attention is drawn to the now dissipating corpse of what you just killed.

“Huh, so they disappear after dying...interesting” you say to yourself. You then jump to the side to avoid a strike from the beowolf charging at you, and then see about half a dozen more of them emerge from the thicket.

“Well, guess you're pack's bigger than I thought.” you say looking towards the beowolf that failed to hit you

“How about we thin the numbers a bit?” you ready your stance once again, and dash towards the pack.

You notice two of them ready to swing at you, so you dive down and slide towards them, and use your leg to sweep their legs from under them. One tries to get you on your right, but you push away its attack with your hand and then deliver a swift uppercut to its jaw, sending it flying. You then dash towards it and jump up, grabbing it by it's wolf like snout and driving it into the ground, effectively planting its head in the dirt and rendering it lifeless. One of the beowolves you tripped is finally up and tries to slash you with both claws, but you step back to dodge, and deliver an almost lightning fast roundhouse kick that knocks its head clean off, and then collides with the face of another charging beowolf.  
You then hear an unfamiliar sound come from behind you, almost like something is revving? You look behind you and what looks like a spherical blur of black and white almost collides with you, but this thing stops and unfurls to reveal a boar like creature, a boarbatusk.

You stare this new opponent down, now noticing that the remaining beowolves, as well as 3 new ones that appeared are now circling you.

“Huh...guess these wolves aren't a fan of pork if they're focused solely on me” you say to yourself

“But I should be able to handle this no problem...might even get some fun out of this now that that boar is apart of this little tussle” you think

The boarbatusk curls up and readies to dash at you again, but you don't move a muscle. A moment later the boarbatusk is practically flying towards you, but still you don't move. You simply raise one foot, and stop it in its tracks as it still spins. A smile tugs at your mouth under its mouth cover.

“And now the fun begins”

You quickly lodge your foot under the spinning beast and fling it up in the air as it still spins. You then leap up, and spin forward once and deliver a blow to the boarbatusk with your heel, launching it at one of the beowolves. It hits the mark, and before any retaliation can be made you run towards the still in air creature again, this time kicking it to the right resulting it in bouncing off of another two of them. This time you kick it towards a tree, making it ricochet directly back towards you. Another two beowolves rush at you from behind, but you jump directly up, avoiding the oncoming, and still spinning boarbatusk as it squeals, and whacks it in the face, killing it, and sending the boarbatusk up again.  
You then bring both knees into your chest, and then use almost all your force to launch it again with both feet.

“Five down, three to go” you mentally note

You make it back to the ground, and deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to the boarbatusk again, this time hitting off a tree and then off a rock, shattering it in the process, and making the resulting debris tear through the flesh of another creature.

“Two more”

You sprint over to the former rock, and do an overhead kick and launch it once again before it stops spinning or hits the ground. The beowolf it's heading towards ducks under it, clearly having learned. But that does it no good, as it bounces off of another tree and hits it in the back of the head in an almost comic manner.

“And now for the finish”

Your eyes are fixed on the last one, the spinning boar making its way back in your direction after colliding with the previous beowolf. You and the last beowolf get a running start, and right as the boarbatusk is in your line of sight, you go sideways, reel your knees into your chest once again, and deliver a devastating drop kick, sending it to the beowolf at an almost blinding speed, and tearing its upper half to shreds upon contact. The boarbatusk finally makes contact with the ground again and uses the new found momentum to go straight towards you. You step to the side, quickly grab it by one of its protruding tusks, spin on your heel and then fling it towards a tree, the momentum of your throw impaling it through the side of its body by one of the tree branches, letting out a pain filled squeal before dying.

You let out a sigh, being slightly content with what you would consider a quick warmup. But another beowolf lunges out from a bush behind you to attack, but you deliver a swift, but very powerful offhand backhand, much like when Cardin tried to get a sneak attack on you, except this time it knocks the beowolf's head clean off.  
You take the tracking device back out of your pouch and head in the direction it's leading you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone's jaws have dropped, they can't believe what they just saw. This is such a drastic change from when they fought against you, back then you were fierce and filled with rage, but there you were completely calm and used the utmost finesse in fighting those grimm. It almost seemed like you were toying with them, but at the same time they noticed some sort of ferocity in your fighting.

“That...” Ruby starts

“That was...” Hunter tries to continue, but words fail him too

“I can't believe what I just witnessed” Blake says

“That....That. Was. SO FREAKING AWESOME!” Nora shouts as she shoots up out of her seet, arms raised in the air, and also frightening everyone again

“He destroyed all those grimm without breaking a sweat, can you believe that?!” she exclaims

“And in such a fashion too, without the use a weapon” Pyrrha says in disbelief. Jaune audibly gulps

“Man, I'd hate to see how he fights when he's serious”

“Not only did he not use his weapon, but he didn't even use those knives he fought you all with” Ren adds, looking towards team RWBY, as well as the other two who fought you.

They don't say anything, mainly due to how speechless they are. They were barely able to keep up with you when you were running on empty, and yet you didn't feel the need to draw any of your weapons. Moreover, how you acted there was completely at odds with what they witnessed that night. Back then you were almost merciless and relentless, whereas here you were nonchalantly taking out the ferocious creatures of grimm like it was second nature.  
Not even Yang and Ruby are excited by such a fight like they normally would be, for now they're more focused on wondering about you. Weiss and Blake are even more confused, especially with them witnessing first hand all of your rage in that fight. You truly are a mystery.

Hunter and Peri look to one another. They don't know what to think, but their silent conversation amounts to a simple nod that says, “we'll discuss it with the rest of the team later”.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ozpin and Glynda look at their screens, currently processing what they just saw you do. The two of them have never seen grimm taken out in such a manner, that's for sure.

“Well, this way of fighting is certainly different from what we read from the report of that night...” Ozpin says

“Didn't use any sort of weapon on him, no hint of any semblance or aura used, hardly even used his fists...” he trails off

“He said that those beowolves weren't even worth using his weapon on” Glynda points out

“And with him being able to stave off 6 hunters and huntresses in training with what are essentially his back up weapons, and in such a condition he was in...clearly, this boy is on an entirely different level than any other student we've seen” Ozpin says, staring intently at you through the screen he holds.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About 30 minutes have passed, you've simply been travelling in the direction that the tracker has been pointing you towards. And while you're tired of all this walking, the beeping has definitely been getting quicker, so you know it's closer for sure. Not without difficulties though, well more like annoyances; you had a few more encounters with more of those wolf-like creatures you encountered earlier, and quite frankly you quickly got bored with taking them out so easily.

But suddenly, you hear something; it doesn't sound too far away, but it seems to be a bit off the beaten path you've been traversing. You pocket the tracker once again and investigate the sound. You listen intensely, focusing only on the sound. It almost sounds like... crying? Specifically from a young child. But there's no way, right? There's no possible way that a child could make their way to such a place. That's what you were hoping anyway. You get closer, you're really hoping that your suspicions are wrong at this point, because that sound is unmistakably the sound of someone crying.  
“No no no, please don't be what I think it is” you mutter under your breath  
But when you push some branches full of foliage out of the way, you find the source of the noise; a small figure, sitting with their knees covering their face, almost shaking. They have black hair, that almost reaches down to their shoulders, and their clothes are covered in dirt and are ripped in some places. This is definitely a young child lost in this forest, probably no older than 10 years old.

“Oh no”

The child looks up and sees you, giving you a better look at her features; she's a young girl with olive skin, and green eyes. Right when she sees you, her eyes widen and she goes to get up.

“No, wait!” You say, hoping to get her to stay and listen. But she sprints off deeper into the thicket.

“Dammit!” you say, running after her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“A child?!” Glynda says in disbelief, causing Ozpin to look away at the footage of a group of students who were fighting a small group of ursa

“What?” he simply asks

“(Y/n)'s after encountering a young child in the forest” Glynda says with panic in her voice. Ozpin is taken aback by this, no one should be able to get into the forest by accident, least of all a child.

“Glynda, please contact the police and let them know” He orders, to which Glynda simply nods before making the call on her scroll. Ozpin changes the view back to you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Dammit all, how did I lose her so easily?” you say out loud, but right as soon as you finish saying it, you hear screaming. You immediately run towards it, pushing past branches and vaulting over tree roots, logs and rocks alike. You finally make it to a clearing. You see the girl there, but she's cowering in fear, head on the ground and hands on her head, and more of those creatures circling her. You quickly spring into action.

“Not on my watch”

“Mommy....daddy....h-help” the girl sobs, not knowing what to do. Her eyes are shit tight, not wanting to see the impending doom approaching her. But she hears something different, almost like fighting. But the sounds had stopped as quickly as they had started. All she was able to make out were what sounded like slashes and pained howls. She slowly looks up and sees a different figure among the now dead grimm, with his hand grasping the handle of his sword, which rests in its sheath. His hands then fall to his sides as he sighs a breath of relief, and then turns around to her.

You see that when she sees you looking towards her, she jumps back a little, but lands on her behind. You put your hands up

“W-wait I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm a friend!” You say, hoping to calm her down. She looks at you, albeit suspiciously on account of how you look in your gear. She stands up and slowly walks towards you.

“Are you ok? Are you injured at all?” You ask her, she simply shakes her head. You sigh again with relief.

“Umm...” she starts, getting your attention

“Is something the matter?” you ask

“Are you...are you some kind of robot?” the girl asks with caution, but also with a hint of innocence that only a child of her age would have. Though you're taken slightly aback by this question.

“O-of course not, why would you wonder such a thing?” You ask, trying to control your volume. Usually you would shout at someone for asking similarly ridiculous questions, but this is a child you're dealing with here.

“Well...your face looks like one” she says bluntly.

“Well it's....it's not. This is just a visor and face cover for when I'm out in the field” you say, trying to steer this conversation a different way

“Can I see what's under it then?” she asks, fear now replaced with morbid curiosity

“It's...not really advised to show our faces when working” you try and convince her, but she wasn't having any of it and pouts

“Then how do I know that you're not some kind of robot?” she demands, stamping one foot. You groan in defeat and rub the back of your head.

“How about...how about I show you uuuh....show you....my eyes?” you say, hoping that will satisfy her. She looks up for a few seconds, and nods

“Okay”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone sees that your hands are moving to near the back of your head, and wondering what you're doing now

“Is he...is he going to take off that helmet thing?” Blake wonders out loud. Nora then slams her palms on the table.

“Ooooooh, we finally get to see what he looks like?!” she says, mind now racing at what you could possibly look like.

“Nora, please” Ren says in an attempt to calm her down.

While the girls were trying to get some sort of conversation out of you, it never dawned on them that they haven't seen what you looked like yet...well, apart from a small bit of hair along with a bloodied eye. But now curiosity is overwriting the guilt, if only temporarily.  
You're about to press the button that deactivates your visor, everyone now leaning forward in anticipation. Along with Nora, Ruby's hands are now on the table, but she doesn't realise that her hands are on top of the remote, which result in the view being changed to a different group.

“AAAAH, WHAT HAPPENED?” Ruby shouted not expecting the sudden channel switch, despite being the one who caused it

“RUBY YOU DOLT, STOP LEANING ON THE REMOTE” Weiss scolded Ruby, who was now, along with Nora, clambering to try and switch back to your feed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“So, that enough to satisfy you?” you ask as you reactivate the visor, but the girl didn't look convinced

“I dunno, it could just be realistic looking. I read a comic that had something similar” she said, pointing at you. Your shoulders sag in annoyance

“But...” you look back at her

“If you were a bad robot, then I guess you would've tried to hurt me by now.” she says, looking to the side. You sigh.

“Well even if I was a robot, I wouldn't have any reason to hurt you” you say getting down on one knee, bringing yourself to her level.

“That being said though; I'm doing something really important, but I can't leave you by yourself” you start. She nods in understanding

“So...uuh, what's you're name?” you ask her

“It...it's Coleen. Coleen Charrie ” she answers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Glynda, we have a name!” Ozpin says, still watching you and Coleen

“Already on it Professor” she responds, immediately going back to talking to the police officer on her scroll

Ozpin just hopes you can properly protect this young girl before anything bad happens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Alright Coleen, I'm on my way to get something important as part of the Beacon initiation exam. But it requires me to go deeper into the forest, do you see where I'm going with this?” you start, Coleen nods in understanding

“Right, so here's what's gonna happen; You stay close to me as I find my way to my destination, and I'll take care of any those big bads that were after you just now, ok?” you ask, Coleen simply nods

“Alright then, let's-....” you were about to get the tracker back out, but you notice that Coleen still seems a little on edge

“Hold on” you say, pushing a button located near the back of your neck, causing the helmet part of your suit to fold back into it's more portable form, making your hair flop down past your shoulders. Coleen is both surprised, and a little confused by this.

“You looked a bit uneasy, probably bit hung up on the whole 'robot' thing, so I figured letting my hair out like this would make me look more 'human' to you. So, is it working?” you ask, she looks up at you, now smiling that you don't look as robotic now, and nods.

“Alright then” you say, now offering your hand to her

“What say we hold hands so we don't get separated?” you offer, she pouts a little at being treated like the kid she is

“Alright, but I'm only holding your hand in case you get scared” she adamantly admits, which causes you to let out a little chuckle, much to Coleen's surprise.

“That's fine with me, I'm sure you'll keep me from getting scared at all” you say, Coleen then grabs your hand, a light blush now adorning her cheeks, but you don't notice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“AAAAUGH, WHICH CHANNEL WAS IT?” Ruby was flicking through all the other feeds, but wasn't finding yours at all. But you soon appeared back on the screen

“ **Wait, stop there we got it!** ” Yang said, grabbing Ruby's hand, making sure she doesn't change it again. But they all notice something different; for one, the girl seems to be cheered up, which they all think is good considering the situation. But they also notice that your helmet is down and your hair is let out.

“Is that his....hair?” Weiss comments

“Wow, guy's certainly got a full head of it” Hunter says

“Almost looks as nice as Yang's” Pyrrha remarks, admiring it

“Maybe even better than Yang's” Nora snickers, Earning a glare from Yang

“But...why'd he let his hair out?” Peri asked, now getting everyone else wondering

“It's because she was scared” Blake answered, everyone's eyes now fixed on her

“She was obviously intimidated by his gear, so he must have let his hair out to seem less 'Business'” she says, air-quoting with her fingers

“Well he must've done something else too, considering how happy she seems compared to when those grimm were on her” Ren says

“Maybe he's just good with kids” Jaune says, not really thinking of any other possibility

“Regardless, I just hope he can keep her safe...”Blake says with worry.

 

**Alright, so this was a bit on the short side. Just need to get back into the groove of writing is all. But I can assure you, I will try to make the next chapter more exciting...key word being try.**   
**But regardless, I hope you're still enjoying it all so far. I just hope I'm not making anyone ooc.**


	7. Retrieval and Escape

You and Coleen walk through the forest, following the direction that the tracker points you towards, but the young girl's hand still holds on to your other hand. You had half a mind to ask her how she got into this forest in the first place, but you decide against it. Last thing she needs now is to be reminded how she got into such peril. But your thoughts are interrupted by Coleen getting your attention.

 

“Yes, something the matter?” you ask, turning your head towards her

 

“Well...” she she takes a moment to gather her thoughts

 

“I'm just wondering...” she pauses for a few moments

 

“You said you were doing the Beacon initiation, right?”

 

“Yes I did. Why do you ask?” you wonder

 

“So that means you're gonna be a hunter, right?!” she asks you, eyes gleaming with excitement. You turn away and lightly chuckle

 

“Well, sort of. Let's just say that this wasn't my....original goal, so to speak” You try to be as vague as possible, she doesn't need to know of any of the events that transpired before today, especially with you trying to apprehend Damien. And she is technically a civilian after all, so she doesn't necessarily need to know either.

 

“Well, how did you manage to get in?” she asks, eyes wide with pure curiosity

 

“That's a secret I'm afraid” you say half-playfully, but you notice something behind her, something long from near her rear swishing side-to-side in an almost animalistic manner....almost like a...tail?

You unintentionally stare at this sight, unsure of what to make of it.

 

“Is that a...tail?” you ask out loud. Coleen looks behind her to see that her tail is in plain view, and quickly pushes it away with her free hand. The way you asked that doesn't fill her with hope, there's nothing worse than being alone with someone who hates faunus. But you shrug, and decide to drop the topic altogether.

 

“Well a tail's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Come on, let's pick up the pace, I think we're getting close” you say, looking back at the tracker.

 

Coleen is surprised, usually she gets looks of distain from others just because of her faunus heritage. But you didn't seem to care at all. She was always weary of humans, but maybe she could make an exception with you. And as such, she smiles with a light blush on her cheeks as you both continue

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Blake notices the smile on the girl's face. And she definitely saw that you noticed her tail. She had her doubts about you when she first saw you cornering that Faunus in the alley, but with all that's happened thereafter; maybe she was wrong to judge you so quickly. And seeing that you were able to bring a smile to a frightened young faunus, it definitely shows that you're a kind-hearted person, which prompts a small smile from her as well.

But that smile is quickly replaced with a look of determination, she's definitely gonna make up for what happened.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

The two of you come up to a clearing, but stop to look ahead. You put away the tracker and bring Coleen behind a nearby boulder, looking around it to see if you can spot any more of those creatures. You notice 3 of those wolf like creatures, 2 of those boar ones, and about 5 new ones that seem to be some sort of bipedal creature that looks unfamiliar to you, but you notice their dual clawed feet, double jointed knees, and tail. Almost like some sort of reptile if you had to guess.

 

“Do you see anything” Coleen whispers. You lean your head towards her and whisper back

 

“Yeah, a good number of those things that attacked you earlier” hearing this causes chills to go down Coleen's spine. She always was afraid of grimm, and always hoped that she'd never had to come face-to-face with any. That was the job for hunters and huntresses, not civilians like her.

You then go back behind the rock to properly face her, kneeling on one knee so you're at an equal height to her.

 

“Alright, I'm gonna need you to do me a big favour, alright Coleen?” you ask her. She simply nods, ready to hear what you have to say

 

“I don't think the two of us are gonna be able to sneak past these things, especially considering there always seems to be more hiding somewhere. So what I'm gonna do is go up top in the trees, and take them out, while you hide here, alright?” you ask her, she nods. But you place a single hand on her shoulder

 

“But if I'm gonna ensure your safety, I need you to be as quiet as possible. Can you do that for me?” You know that this is an extremely dangerous thing to do; placing a civilian in such a situation. But you don't have much choice in this case.

And Coleen knows how dangerous the Grimm are, especially with how they're attracted to negative emotions. So she's aware just how much she needs to be brave, both for herself and for you.

She puts on her bravest face and nods, earning a nod back from yourself, as well as you giving her a quick pet on the head. You quietly make your way to the nearest tree and quickly climb up, jumping from branch to branch without any of the creatures below noticing a thing.

You make your way to the other side of the clearing, internally calculating how you're going to take these creatures out as efficiently as you possibly can. You ready your knives and focus on one of the beowolves below. None of them seem to have spotted you yet, which is good. You bend your knees, and jump off the branch, and with a quick forward roll, you're now plunging head first towards the unsespecting creature.

The beowolf hears something from behind, so it turns around only for you to dig one of your knives right into its skull, momentum skidding its carcass along the ground. The rest of them look towards you as you get up, the body of the fresh kill now disappearing. The last two beowolves, a boarbatusk, and 3 creeps then charge at you. You dash to the nearest ones on their way to you, that being the beowolves, one of which slash sideways with its right claw. But you quickly duck under it and to the left, hold the knife in your right hand in an ice pick grip, real back and slash its arm off. The other beowolf lunges at you, but you block both of its claws with your knives in an X formation, sparks flying as it struggles to break your defenses. You bring back your head and deliver a powerful headbutt, sending the beowolf flying into one of the creeps, killing both in an instant.

The boarbatusk starts spinning towards you, but unlike last time, you're not gonna mess around, so you grab it by the tusk the split second it gets to you. You then launch yourself, and spin in the air yourself, and slam the boarbatusk on the one armed beowolf, killing it, and then stabbing the boar-like creature in its belly after it had landed on its back. Before you get a chance to collect yourself, one of the creeps jumps at you, but you act fast and swiftly kick it right onto a tree branch, and then leap at the other one with a downward stab with both knives. As it shrieks in pain in its final moments, you see that something's off; the last 3 of those things are gone.

You look around frantically wondering where they went, that's when you feel the ground beneath you rumbling, and look down. Suddenly, the last two creeps launch out of the ground from in front and behind you, and the last boarbatusk rolling out of the thicket towards you from your right. But you remain calm, you slash upward with your right knife, killing the creep in front of you. You then quickly use this momentum to backflip over the one behind you, stamping it into the ground using both of your feet, and with a turn of the heel, you then dash towards the charging boarbatusk. You quickly meet up to it, but before contact is made, you get down and slide along the ground, left leg out in front. The boarbatusk hits your foot, and you sending it flying behind you, and right when its spin is to the point where the face is in sight, you quickly get up, and throw one of the knives, hitting it square in the face. Right as it squeals in pain it uncurls from its ball form, but before it hits the ground, you dash, jump and drive your other knife into its gut, and slam it down to the ground.

You get the other knife from its head before it disappears, and sigh in relief. But that feeling doesn't last long, as you hear a scream of terror

 

“Coleen” you gasp.You turn to where she is, on the other side of the clearing, two beowolves confronting her.

She steps back in fear, but trips over a loose stone and falls onto her behind. She looks up at the two ferocious creatures that loom over her, and shields her eyes.

You won't be able to make it over to her, even if you run as fast as you can. You see one of the creatures raise its arms, ready to strike down the poor defenseless girl. A wave of determined rage washes over you, you might not be able to make it over to her with the power of your legs alone, but you take the chance to do what no normal human can do.

You quickly focus, and everything becomes slightly burred in your vision, and moving slower. You, on the other hand, are moving normally...at least to you. You're thankful that you're still able to do this despite still not being at 100%, but you have no time to dwell on that now.

You push your foot off the ground, and in a quick flash, you're right at the beowolves right before Coleen is stricken down. You drive your left knife into the arm of the creature, and right as contact is made everything goes back to normal, the beowolf howling in pain. You step back, removing the knife from its arm, lowering your knees in a battle-ready stance

 

“Sorry Fido...” you say, your voice now dripping with a deep, gravelly, and menacing bile towards these creatures that would dare harm a young girl. You then spin both knives, and stop them in a reversed grip

 

“...but you're gonna need to find a new chew toy”

 

Before either beowolf has a chance to lunge after you, you drive one knife into the skull of the one you stabbed in the arm, killing it in a flash. And before it disappears, you lift yourself up, balancing by holding the knife that's embedded in the dead beowolf, and then letting gravity help, and driving your heel into the head of the other one, but before you hit the ground, you take the knife out of the dead grimm's head, spin, and drive both weapons into the shoulders of the one that still lives. With a grunt, you drive both knives downward, slicing the beowolf's arms clean off. And as its arms disappear, you then hold the knives to its neck in a V shape. And with one quick motion, you cut its head off.

You look to Coleen, she looks as if she's about to cheer for you win, but quickly cowers again, as if she heard something terrible. She then hides behind the rock again, out of your sight. Before you go after her, you sense the presence of something; something big...that's almost right behind you.

 

You turn and jump out of the way, dodging something that hit where you just were, the shockwave sending you back, but you dig your hand into the dirt to keep yourself from being flung too far back. You look up at what just tried to attack you. It looks similar to the two things you just killed, but much bigger, with more of that bone plating, and many more spikes coming out of it. It's none other than an alpha beowolf.

You stand yourself up straight, and stare down this massive wolf-like creature, now accompanied by two more smaller ones.

 

“Well...you must be the alpha of this pack” The creatures only growl in reply to you little quip

 

“ _This is bad, normally I'd be able to take on things like these no problem, but with Coleen here it changes everything”_ you think to yourself.

 

“ _I'm gonna need to do some quick thinking on this, otherwise we're both done for”_

 

The alpha roars, almost as if signalling the others to attack you. As soon as they start running, you run too. You do a front flip over one of them, and stab it in the back when you land, and block the attack of the other before removing the other knife from the now dead beowolf and using it to cut the other one's head clean off, all in one clean spin on your heel. You then sprint towards the alpha, but another smaller beowolf pounces you out of nowhere, pinning you to the ground. 3 more beowolves appear, and along with the alpha, all start converging in on you. You struggle to break free, but you're unable to. You're afraid that this might be the end for you. You just hope that someone comes soon to save Coleen in your stead.

 

Meanwhile, Coleen looks from behind the rock, not knowing what to do. She hasn't heard of anyone in a situation like yours getting out alive, or even without serious injury, so all she does is closes her eyes, tears streaming down her face and whispers

 

“Please...don't die”

 

You somehow hear her plea, and suddenly you feel a rush of energy you didn't have before. You bring your knees up to your chest, making the beowolf pinning you look downward, you then push your feet directly upward, sending it flying high, and letting go of you. Another beowolf goes to pounce you, but you spring off the ground with your hands, kicking it in the face, and sending it flying head first into a tree branch. The last two and the alpha are now moving in to attack, but the beowolf you flung into the air is about to land on you, but right before contact is made, you grab it by the snout, spin on your heel, and throw it at the alpha's face. With it now distracted, you take the time to take care of the smallfry.

You leap to the one to the right side of the alpha, and cut off one of its arms. The other one comes up behind and goes to hit you with a side swipe, but you jump backwards, causing it to slash the chest of the first one open, killing it. You then throw a knife downwards at its head, causing it to be slightly lodged into its head, but not enough to kill it. You then land on the knife with one foot, driving it clean into its skull, now killing it, and making a small crater from the impact. You hear a roar behind you, so you use your toes to grip the knife, jump and launch it into the eye of the alpha. It roars in pain, but quickly recovers and starts slashing at you.

You dodge out of the way of its flurry of attacks; sideward strikes, and slams using both of its claws, and you attack it in between dodges, sparks flying with each hit. Its hide is tough, but you can wear it down, even with one knife, as the other is still lodged within the creature's eye. But with its depth perception messed with due to said knife, you have the advantage. But you don't take into account some stray debris that erupts from one of its slams and hits your visor, disorientating you. This causes you to get hit with a back handed strike from the alpha, sending you flying into a tree. You yell in pain upon contact, the air now knocked out of your lungs. You struggle to breathe, but you can only exhale. That may not have been a direct hit, but that still hurt a lot. It feels like some ribs might be cracked now. But you look to see the alpha slowly making its way to Coleen. You try to get back up, but can only get to a crawl. You reach your hand out, wanting to tell her to run away, but no words come out. You grasp at the ground, cursing at yourself for not being able to do anything

 

“ _Dammit...not again...”_

 

“ _Useless....god damn, fucking useless!”_

 

“ _I can't....I can't save anyone! DAMMIT!”_

 

But suddenly, your vision goes dark. You see nothing but a void, but then a small light appears before you; a small fire. But this fire is different, namely in its colour. A flame that, at its core, is coloured white, with a black colour radiating around it, with another faint colour with it, but you can't make it out. And within it, you can see something; something faint. It almost looks like...a chain? You reach out to touch the flame, unfazed by it. The fire doesn't feel hot, it feels...familiar. Almost like looking in a mirror. You finger touches one of the chains within the fire, causing it to crack, and then break soon after. The flame grows in size, albiet slightly. Suddenly, everything goes back to normal. You feel better than before, much better in fact. Even your ribs feel like they've healed. But your attention is brought back to the alpha, who's cornered Coleen. Now's the time to act!

You get up to a low kneeling stance, and place a your left hand on the sheathe upon your hip, right hand holding the handle. You take a single step forward, and suddenly you're gone in a flash.

Coleen is too terrified to cover her eyes, or to do anything. She just sees the towering behemoth of a beowolf in front of her bring its claws up to cut her down, unable to do anything but wait for the end. But suddenly, she sees something else; almost like a flash of light, except it was more of a line shape. But then she sees that the alpha had stopped moving. She then looks downward to see you, your hand upon the grip of your weapon, but the weapon was only slightly out of its sheathe, but you then push it back in with a “click”, and almost as if on queue, the top half of the alpha slides off of its body, and hitting the ground with an audible thud, its legs then follow.....as well as a bunch of trees around them.

 

You straighten yourself, and go to walk towards Coleen, but you stumble, clearly still affected by that blow you took. You're lucky it didn't slash you with those claws, or you'd be in real trouble right now. Coleen then rushes to you, tears streaming down her face

 

“Y/n!” she sobs into your shoulder

 

“I thought- I thought you- you were...” she tries to say between hiccups due to her crying. You then rub her head in an attempt to comfort her

 

“Never mind me, are you hurt at all?” you ask her, she shakes her head, causing her tears to be smeared into your suit...that's gonna be fun to clean.

 

You put your hands on her shoulders, bringing her face to face with you. It might seem insensitive, but you need the two of you moving right now.

 

“I know a lot just happened, but we need to get moving, alright?” you ask her, she simply nods and sniffs.

 

“Alright, good” you say, getting up, but moving is still a little difficult for you

 

“Ngh!” you stumble a little, 'causing Coleen to grab a hold of your hand

 

“You- You're hurt!” she says, concern apparent in her voice. You respond by rubbing her head again, causing her to lightly blush

 

“Don't worry, I'm fine. I've been through much worse, trust me” you try and reassure her. She's a little hesitant, but she knows that if the two of you dawdle, then more grimm will come again. So she nods, takes your hand, and you both continue onward to your destination.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ozpin stares in awe at what he just witnessed, he didn't expect you to be able to save the girl at all from how the situation looked. But somehow you managed to....almost teleport to in front of the alpha. And cut it in two instantly, as well as a number of trees that weren't even that close to the action. Even seasoned veterans would have trouble with alphas such as that. But you took it down with relative ease, even after taking such a blow like that.

But his thoughts are interupted by Glynda, and the frantic stammer of two others; a man and a woman.

 

“Professor Ozpin, I've managed to bring the parents of the girl here” she says, stepping aside for them to approach Ozpin

 

“Please tell me! Is my baby safe?!” the woman says, invading his personal space. The woman has shoulder length black hair, and blue eyes that exemplify her olive skin, and has black cat ears upon her head. She wears a sleeveless black shirt, and blue jeans with brown shoes.

 

“Please tell us that Coleen's safe!” The man then says. He has short brown hair, a small beard upon his chin, green eyes, and has slightly lighter skin than his wife and daughter, and a brown cat ears that poke out of his hair. He's wearing a white shirt with baggy jeans and black sneakers.

 

Ozpin had only just noticed that a number of new students have finished now, and are now all concerned after hearing this. He fixes his glasses and puts on his professional demeanor

 

“Don't worry, your daughter is in safe hands as we speak” he explains, bringing up the device in his hands that shows you with Coleen

 

“One of our attendees for the initiation found her a while ago, and has been keeping her safe from any harm that may befall her.”

 

The couple see their daughter holding you hand, a smile on her face as you two walk along. Relief sweeps through their bodies as they exhale. The mother turns to Ozpin

 

“When will they return?” Ozpin looks towards the forest

 

“I'm not entirely sure, but I know that he will find a way to bring her back quickly, and safely...”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Everyone in the room is dead silent, not only did you keep that girl safe from a group of grimm, but you managed to take down an alpha in effectively one hit. A hit they didn't even see!

Jaune is the first to break the silence

 

“Did....did anyone see that last blow that he did? I think I blinked and missed it” he says, half jokingly

 

“I was hoping one of you had seen it, because I didn't” Pyrrha says, looking around at everyone

 

“Did...anyone actually see it?” Hunter asks, but all the question is met with is silence.

 

Everyone now knows that you're on a whole different level than when you first encountered them.

 

“But how did he do that so fast?” Ren asks

 

“Maybe he has a speed semblance?” Yang says, but is unsure. She knows a speed semblance when she sees one, she's been around Ruby for long enough to know. But there was something about how you moved that seemed....unlike anything that a semblance could do.

 

“Well if he does, then he clearly knows how to use it to its full potential” Peri adds, a look of determination on her face.

A look that Hunter knows all too well; she makes that face whenever she gets fired up, and nothing gets her fired up more than the thought of a good fight.

Weiss sees this, but simply ignores and gets everyone's attention

 

“Well regardless, it's obvious that his fighting style can strongly vary” she says. Ruby raises an eyebrow

 

“What do you mean?” she asks

 

“You saw how he was fighting that first group of grimm before he found the girl, it was as if he was playing with them!” she looks to the ground

 

“Not to mention that he didn't even use his sword, or even his knives on those grimm” Blake adds, Weiss nodding in agreement

 

“Exactly, and once the factor of protecting someone came into play, that's when he changed things up entirely; no messing around, just clean and efficient to minimize the risk of the girl from getting hurt” she explains. Yang puts her hands behind her head and looks up

 

“So he's the kind of guy to analyse stuff and act accordingly huh?” she says, and then brings her hands back down and back to the screen

 

“Man, this kinda makes me wanna go a round or two with him to see how he compares to when we first fought” she flashes her signature smirk at this thought. Pyrrha nods

 

“I can see why, I'd love to see how he'd fair in a one on one fight myself” Nora stands up and looks toward Pyrrha

 

“Oooooh, seems like the new guy even has Pyrrha fire up for a fight” she says in an almost teasing manner

 

“Well, it still remains to be seen if he'll even pass.” Ren says, making everyone look towards him in confusion

 

“What do you mean?” Yang asks

  
“Well this is supposed to work almost exactly like our initiation, correct?” he says, Blake immediately knows what this means

 

“He hasn't found a partner” she says, the realisation then hits everyone. You may be doing well combat-wise, but if you don't find a partner soon then you automatically fail.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

You and Coleen walk further along, one hand holding her hand, and your other one holding the tracker. Coleen takes the time to look around, and take in the scenery; the trees, the light cutting through the greenery of the forest. She even hears the distant splashing of a stream not too far from where the two of you are. But that sound is blocked out by the sped up beeping of your tracker.

 

“Alright, we're almost there now, not too much longer” you say out loud.

 

“What is it that you're trying to find again?” Coleen asks, her head slightly tilted with curiosity

 

“Well, it's....” you pause, not knowing how to explain it to someone as young as her

 

“Uuuuuh....You'll see when we find it” you say, mentally kicking yourself for how unconvincing that was. Coleen simply puffs her cheeks

 

“Okay...”

 

But suddenly, she hears something else besides the nearby stream and the tracker's beeping. It almost sounds like it's coming from an animal, almost like...a whinny of a horse?

She pulls lightly on your hand, getting your attention.

 

“What is it?” you ask

 

“I think I hear a horse near here” she simply says

 

“A horse, what would a horse be doing out here-” but you stop in your tracks, realizing something, Coleen looking up at you.

 

“No...no it couldn't be” you mutter to yourself. Coleen is just more confused at this point. You quickly look down at the tracker and then to ahead of you. You lightly tug on Coleen's arm to hasten her

 

“Come on, let's pick up the pace” you say, and then the two of you are up to a brisk run. You have your eyes on the tracker at all times, the beeping growing ever faster, Until you finally get to a clearing where the stream is, overlooking a cliff face. You quickly look around, and look up to a nearby tree

 

“Bingo” you say, Coleen then looking to it as well; a large bag that's hanging high up from the branches of the tree. You release her hand and sprint over to the tree, turning the tracker off and putting it away. Coleen follows suit. By the time she makes it over, you've already started climbing, using the lower branches as leverage to hoiste you up higher and higher. You eventually get to the branch that the bag is hanging from, lifting the strap up and over it and grasping the bag in your clutches, and sighing in relief

 

“Finally...” you say to yourself.

 

Coleen is still at the bottom of the tree, using a stick she found to mess with the dirt. But you then land near her, bending your knees and clutching the bag. She walks up to you and eyes the bag

 

“This is what you were looking for?” she asks, you nod in response

 

“Sure is” you respond, happiness apparent in your voice. Coleen doesn't get it though

 

“But it's just a bag” she says in confusion

 

“Trust me, the stuff in this bag is-” but you're interrupted by something; a sound. The sound of an animal to be exact, it's whinny and clip-clop of its footsteps along the gravel. You look around to find the source of the sound, until it finally comes into view; a large horse, with a black coat that makes it stand out against the light. You take a step, and then another, which then turns to sprinting towards the horse, and stopping when you finally get to it. You stare at the horse, lifting a hand towards it while the other holds the bag. The horse lowers its head, and lets you pet its muzzle.

 

“....Brady....I'm so glad you're safe” you say, stroking the horse's face. Coleen catches up, not sure what to make of this situation

 

“Is that your horse?” she asks, getting your attention

 

“Oh, yes! This is Brady. We were separated for a time, but to think that he wound up here” you say, remembering how heartbroken you were when you were initially separated from him. But he's safe now, and that's all that matters.

You look back to Coleen, it looks like she's staring at something.

“Something wrong?” you ask, but she seems too focused on what she's staring it to give a response. You follow her line of site to Brady, and then back to her. You then feel Brady nudge your arm, and look towards him again.

“What, what is it?” you ask him.

Coleen sees you silently look at Brady, as if having some sort of mental conversation. She then hears you sighing, but in an amused tone.

“I see, well alright then” you say, and then turn your head towards her

 

“Would you like to pet him?” this surprises her, sure she wanted to pet the horse before her, but how could he possibly know?

 

“Uuuuh...” she's unable to properly respond to the question

 

“Brady noticed you staring at him, and he knows the stare of people wanting to pet him when he sees them” you explain, but Brady nudges you again

 

“Aaaand he really likes being pet” you say, petting the horse's face yourself

 

“So, how about it?” you move to the side, and the horse lowers its head. Coleen feels a little bit better about petting him now, so she steps forward to pet him. She raises her hand, but before contact is made, Birds can be heard flying off as if scared away by something. Brady lifts his head upwards and looks around, his ears twitching. Coleen looks around too, her faunus hearing caused her to pick up something far away. You couldn't hear anything yourself, but you could feel it. And whatever it was, it was big.

 

“....we need to get out of here” you say with a hint of impatience in your voice

You grab Coleen and place her upon the saddle on your horse, you then take your retrieved bag and climb up afterward, placing the bag in front of Coleen. You take hold of the reins. You look to the sides, and see more of those creatures you fought off.

 

“Grimm!” Coleen exclaims

 

“Don't worry, we're not staying for a fight this time” you say. With a flick of the reins you urge the horse to set off.

 

“YAH!”

 

And Brady speeds away where you came from, the numerous beowolves, boarbatusks, and creeps following suit.

 

You and Coleen speed through the forest on horseback, swerving between the trees and jumping over the collapsed trees and loose hollow trunks as if they were hurdles. You look back to see the grimm not too far behind. You're pretty sure there are more of them too.

 

“Dammit” you look forward again and flick the reins again to urge the horse to pick up the speed. You notice that Coleen looks nervous, and quite frankly you can't blame her. But she's gonna need to do her part in this now.

 

“Coleen” you say, getting her attention

 

“Open the bag” you simply say

 

“Wha-” but before she gets a chance to ask her question, you cut her off

 

“Just do it!” you say, tone more stern. She simply nods, and pulls the zipper of the bag.

 

“Alright, it's open” she says.

You hold both reins in your left hand, and use your now free right hand to rummage around in the bag, but then pull out a small circular object. And Coleen doesn't need to be a soldier or fighter of any kind to recognize a grenade when she sees one.You then pull the pin out of the grenade with the hand holding the reins, and then drop it on the ground. You hold the reins in both hands again, and flick them to speed up once again. After a few seconds, you hear a loud “KABOOM”, along with the wails and dying cries of a number of creatures behind you.

 

“ _Alright so they aren't immune to explosions, good to know”_ you think to yourself

 

“ _I just hope I have enough grenades to keep them off our asses”_

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ozpin, Glynda, and Coleen's parents stare anxiously at what they're witnessing; the sheer amount of grimm that are after the two of you. They all know that it'd be impossible to keep as much distance as you're keeping without that horse. The faunus woman buries her head into her husband's shoulder and sobs

 

“I can't watch!” her husband looks to her, and then to Ozpin and Glynda

 

“Can't you do something? Anything!?” Ozpin stares intently at the screen, But Glynda speaks up

 

“We're spread thinly on numbers I'm afraid; were this a normal initiation then we'd have the appropriate force to deal with such an issue. But this...” Glynda trails off.

 

“Don't worry” Ozpin says, the others turn towards him

 

“I know that he'll bring your daughter to safety”

 

“How do you know that for sure?” the woman asks. Ozpin smirks

 

“Because I know for definite; that behind that visor is the face of a boy who's determined to do whatever it takes to keep that girl safe”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

***KA-BOOM***

 

The sound of grenades exploding and the shrapnel tearing the grimm apart fills the air. You're about two thirds of the way back to the cliff you need to meet back at, but the sheer number of those damned creatures following you is proving to be a bit much to handle. Thankfully they haven't gotten too close to you, but the matter of thinning the numbers is proving difficult. It's as if for ever one you kill, another two take their place. And you're running low on grenades.

Coleen then hears something and looks back, a long a slithering beast, black and white with an armoured head on each end with those piercing red eyes, knocking over trees and dislodging rocks as it slithers along the forest ground, it was none other than a king taiju. You look behind and see the snake-like monstrosity, and then back forward.

 

“Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!” you yell

 

Suddenly, one of the heads is right to the right of you. It goes to crash into your horse

 

“JESUS-” you manage to manoeuvre out of the way, but then the other head tries to knock you down as well. This has become about ten times more difficult than it needs to be. Once you manage to get a decent bit of distance on the giant snake, you reach into the bag again. You pull out an m1911 pistol, followed by a full magazine and quickly load it into the gun, and pull back the slide. Now with both reins in your left hand hand, and pistol in your right, you wait for one of those stupid heads to appear again.

Suddenly, the black head appears from the left, jaws about to open. But before it can open its mouth, you quickly aim and fire, hitting the snake head's eye directly, causing it to rise up in pain. The other head tries the same, but you manage to hit it right in the eye as well.

With the nuisance taken care of, albeit temporarily, you see the cliff coming into view. But you just took notice of a new problem; how are you gonna get up there with a horse? Most of the smallfry have at least gone away, but the giant fucking snake is another issue. You then notice a particularly large tree in the distance, over 100 meters ahead and getting closer, with what you think is a discoloured part of it on the bottom. You pray to whoever can hear you that it means it's rotten, 'cause you're about to do what may be your dumbest idea ever.

You put the gun back in the bag, and take out one of the last few grenades, and chuck it as hard as you possibly can at the tree. The grenade manages to get to the base of the tree. You then repeat the process with the last 3 grenades in the bag. Once they all hit their mark, you then get the gun back out again, and take aim

 

“Hang on tight Coleen, things are gonna get wild!” you shout.

 

Coleen braces herself. You fire a single round, the bullet flies and hits its mark. The grenade explodes, causing the others to explode in a chain reaction. And most importantly, the resulting explosions cause the tree to start falling over towards the cliff. It's not tall enough to reach the top of the cliff, but it's tall enough. Suddenly, you hear a familiar hissing and look back. That damned giant snake is back again, and it's pissed. But you're so close, you're not gonna be beaten now!

You manage to make it to the tree, right as it still falls, Brady's hooves making contact with the trunk of the tree, now running up along the falling mass of wood. You flick the reins as hard as you can, making the horse get te final boost of speed it needs, and when he gets to the end of it, he jumps with all his might. The king taiju following suit along the tree like you just did. But you manage to get the air you needed, now above the cliff with the launch pads and everyone there in view. But before Brady lands, you let goof the reins, grab hold of the handle of your sword, and position your legs to launch yourself off the horse, and towards the heads of the giant snake heads. The white head of the grimm lunges at you, but you block it with the side of the sheath, the force of the creature pushing you along down to the cliff. Your feet make contact with the ground, causing the teachers and the other students to scatter, but you maintain your poise as your feet are planted firmly into the ground, leaving skid marks in the ground. Some of the other students ready themselves to take this thing down, but you shout towards them

 

“NO!” they all stop, wondering why you possibly would deny help

e

“THIS THING...IS MINE!” the black head makes a lunge towards you, but you push the one that was currently trying to best you in your little power struggle to the side, and jump in the other direction, causing the black head of the creature to miss you and make contact with the dirt, causing a nearby large rock with a particular point to become dislodged and launched upward. You notice this, and jump onto the black head, and run up along its body, and then launch off and onto the now airborne rock. You bend your knees, and use all the force you can muster withing your legs and push it downwards towards the white head, which is still recovering.

It makes contact, but it's not enough to pierce the armour on its head. So you start spinning forward as you descend, building momentum as you spin, until you finally get to the rock, and deliver a powerful downward kick to the rock, plunging it through the armour and the head, and causing a shockwave to blow through the area, staggering everyone...even Ozpin.

But the black head of the taiju is right behind you, and is readying to lunge at you. You stay still, waiting for it to get close enough. It dashes right towards you, you remain still. It's right about to make contact with you, but right at that point, you quickly unsheathe your sword, and spin, slicing sideways through the giant snake in half as it still moves forwards with its momentum, the top half veering to the left as the bottom half hits the ground with a meaty thump.

Everyone looks at the now disappearing grimm, amazed that a single person was able to take it out so quickly. They then look back to you as your sword is put back into the sheath with a satisfying click. You then look towards where Ozpin is, and step down from the rock to walk over to him. Brady then trots over as you make it to him, with Coleen in tow as well.

 

“Coleen!” you hear a woman say, Coleen looks to where the voice came from, eyes lighting up and scrambling to get down off the saddle. She gets off, leaving the bag and running towards her parents

 

“Oh my god, you had us worried sick” her mother said, tears streaming down her face

 

“I'm sorry” Coleen said, her voice muffled by her voice being buried in her mother's bosom.

 

“We're just glad you're safe” her father said

 

“Well, that's certainly a happy reunion” you say, grabbing the bag off of the saddle.

 

“Well, their daughter was missing and in a dangerous forest full of dangerous creatures, it's only natural for things to get emotional” Ozpin says, and then looks down at the bag

 

“So, this is what you were looking for?” he asks, Glynda now walking up to you two

 

“Yup, things are gonna be a lot smoother with this” you say, gripping the bag tighter. Suddenly, Brady nudges you again

 

“What is it?” you ask him. He then looks towards Coleen and her family.

  
“Ah, I see” you chuckle. You place the bag near Glynda's feet

 

“Mind this for a little bit, would ya?” you ask

 

“Whatever for?” Glynda asks, brow raised

 

“Just following through on something” you say as you lead Brady by the rein towards Coleen.

 

Her parents take notice to you and the horse. And whole grateful, they are a little intimidated by you, what with the get up and the way you dispatched that king taiju.

 

“I belive you owe Brady something” you say, confusing her parents. Coleen's eyes light up as she remembers, and turns to her parents

 

“Ooooh, can I? Can I pleeeaase?” she asks, clasping her hands together

 

“Do...what exactly?” her father asks, not knowing what's going on

 

“Before we were chased here, I said she could pet him....and Brady gets antsy when he doesn't get pets that he was promised” you say, giving him the stink-eye through your visor.

Brady repays in kind by biting at the ends of your hair

 

“H-Hey, stop that!” you say trying to push him away.

 

The parents look to each other, and then look to Coleen with smiles on their faces.

 

“Sure, go right ahead dear” her mother says. Coleen then gives the biggest smile they've seen her make, and goes to pet the horse, who has now stopped biting at your hair. As Brady lowers his head in preparation for pets, you walk towards her parents, and Ozpin just happens to walk over as well.

 

“Well while she's distracted, I can talk to you two about something that needs to be addressed” you bluntly say, bringing worried faces to the parents faces

 

“Wh-what is it? Is it something to do with our daughter?” the father asks

 

“In a sense, yes. It has to do with how she ended up in that forest” you explain

 

“What do you mean?” the mother asks

 

“I mean, that it's likely that someone put her there on purpose. That forest isn't somewhere that a young girl such as her could wander into by accident” you say

 

“That, and the fact that no one can enter the area without teacher supervision authorisation” Ozpin adds.

 

You take a moment to let this sink in for them, as they have very shocked looks on their faces. Just who would put their daughter in such a dangerous situation? And for what purpose? You clear your throat to get their attention back

 

“And that's why...I would like to talk to Coleen, and ask her about the events that led to her arrival at this forest” you say

 

“Why, do you know who could've done this?” the mother asks. You Grimace a little at the question, but thankfully the visor hides it. But regardless, you'll need to choose your words carefully. Especially around civilians.

 

“I...may have some idea as to who, but as I said, I'd need to talk to Coleen about it. With Ozping authorisation, of course” you explain further, looking towards Ozpin.

 

“Worry not, I shall leave the responsibility of questioning her to you” he says, flashing a small reassuring smile.

 

“Well...” you say, looking to Coleen and Brady. She seems to be having the time of her life petting your horse, despite the perilous situations she was in not long ago.

 

“...how about we postpone the questions for her” you say, looking back to her parents

 

“She's been through a lot today, so she must be mentally exhausted. So how about I come to you in about a week's time and ask her then?” you ask her parents. They think for a moment, and smile a little

 

“Yeah, I think that'd be best. Poor girl must've seen things that no child her age should ever see.” her father says.

 

“Excellent” you say, pulling out a notepad and pen out of one of the pouches on your belt, and hand it to the father

 

“Just write your address in this, and I'll come to you when the time comes” you explain. He nods, takes the notepad and pen and starts writing.

 

“We're truly grateful for what you've done for our daughter, mister....uuh. Oh how rude, we haven't even introduced ourselves or ask you your name” the mother says, slightly embarrassed. You wave your hand slightly

 

“It's no big deal. My name is (Y/n) (L/n). And feel free to just call me by my first name” you say, your voice noticibly a little more lighthearted. The mother slightly bows

 

“My name is Ebony Charrie” she places a hand on her chest, as some do when introducing themselves, and then moves her hand towards her husband

 

“And this is my Husband, Brawn” he then gives the notepad and pen back to you, which you put back in its pouch.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you” Brawn says.

 

“No, the pleasure's all mine” you reply.

 

“Well now that pleasantries have been exchanged, why don't we move things along? We do have a ceremony for the new students after all” Ozpin says. You nod in reply, but before heading back to the school, you head over to Brady and Coleen, and press the button on the neck piece of the suit to retract the visor and mouth cover to reveal your face.

 

Coleen notices you walking over, but is surprised to actually see your face. When you get to her, you kneel down to get down to her level

 

“I'm sure you're having fun here, but I've gotta go do something important now” you explain. She's a little sad that you have to go, but she understands and nods.

 

“But don't worry, you'll see me again soon I promise” you say, rubbing her head, making her giggle.

 

“Do you really mean that?” she asks, her eyes practically sparkling

 

“I sure do” you say. You then smile softly, surprising her, and causing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

 

“Come on Coleen, let's go home” Ebony calls, and Coleen runs over to her, and waves to you as she leaves with her family.

 

Ozpin walks over to you, followed shortly by Glynda who is carrying your large bag.

 

“Well, let's get a move on then shall we?” Ozpin asks

 

“Well...what about Brady? You wouldn't happen to have a stable here would you?” you ask half jokingly. Ozpin then looks towards Glynda, who sighs

 

“Don't worry, there are stables on the ourskirts of Vale, your horse will be safe there” she says, handing your bag back to you, and taking hold of Brady's reins

 

“I'll hold you to that” you say

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Teams RWBY and JNPR, along with Hunter and Peri, stand in the gathered crowd to see the new students be put within their teams. But as they applaud the new teams being put together, they're still anxious for what your result will be. Despite the impressive performance, you still never found a partner, which results in automatic failure.

So they simply look to where you stand, visor and mouth cover still hiding your face, and await your decided fate, as Ozpin lists off the last team

 

“...You four will be known as; Team VNLA, led by Miss Vanille Nella” Ozpin says, then motioning them off the stage. He then looks towards you

 

“Now...Mister (L/n)” everyone who saw your footage knows what's to come, but are still nervous

 

“Would you please step up onto the stage?” Ozpin asks. You follow the order, and stand perfectly still, hands behind your back

 

“While you did recover the item what you were tasked to, you did not find a partner either on your way in, or out” he starts explaining

 

“Normally within Beacon Acadamy rules, this would result in an automatic failure...”

 

This causes chatter to erupt in the crowds, ranging from people saying that you should be given a chance, to other mocking you for not being able to find a partner.

Ruby audibly gulps, not liking the direction this is going. Yang clenches her fists, while Weiss and Blake fold their hands together, as if almost praying

 

“But...” suddenly, the screen starts replaying the footage of you, and your various acts, from your skillful methods of killing the grimm, to finding and rescuing Coleen multiple times, especially from the alpha beowolf, to your daring escape and killing of the king taiju. You look at the screen, unmoving. But under your visor, your face is one of surprise, and slight anxiety

 

“ _I...I was being recorded for the whole thing?”_ you think to yourself. You were never good when cameras were on you. And quite frankly you're glad that Ozpin never told you that this was going to be broadcasted.

 

“Through your actions and choices during the exam, you showed qualities that shape the foundation of what being a true huntsman means” Ozpin continues

 

The screen then cuts to a portrait of you, much like with the other students when they were set into their teams

 

“So I would like to place you, as Beacon's first solo specialist” Ozpin says, earning applause from the crowd. You simply raise one hand in a salute in reply.

 

Meanwhile, Ruby, Nora, Yang, and Hunter are jumping for joy, glad that you didn't fail, while everyone else is sighing in relief. Hunter, Peri, and team RWBY wouldn't know what to do if you didn't make it in, as they feel that they still have to make it up to you for what they did. But now, they don't have to worry about that at all. Now they just have to figure out just how exactly they'll properly apologize...

 

 

**Well, that took longer to do than I had originally hoped for. But hey, at least it's out.**

**And sorry if this feels rushed at all, still kinda new at this.**

**But hey, how about that blazblue crossover game that was announced? RWBY's certainly made it big, hasn't it?**

**Well in any case, you know the drill; tell me what you think etc. etc.**

 


End file.
